Invader Alexis
by Nicky0
Summary: Another Irken is sent to earth for messing up Impending Doom One. Will Zim fall in love with this new Irken? Or will Dib try to destroy her? (All my stories with Alexis in them has been moved into this one)
1. Alexis

As I walked with the two Irken guards at my sides and my hands cuffed behind my back, I knew there was no point in running. You may be thinking why would I want to run? Well, the answer is, is I'm a defect from my home world of Irk. I'm a reject that will just get killed when the control brains sentence me. I sighed and thought about my poor S.I.R. unit that could be dismantled and sold for parts if I'm killed.

Oh, right. I guess I better tell you who I am. I'm an Irken called Alexis. I'm sixteen Irken years old, and I'm not too short, but not too tall. My skin is a light green color, and my eyes are a pretty color no one else on Irk has, so no one knows what color it is. I wear a red Irken uniform, black boots, and only one glove on my right arm. Why do I only have one glove on? The answer is my left arm is gone. Shot off by an enemy trooper. Thanks to a friend of mine, who is ironically a scientist, built me a new left arm. I have one and a half antenna because of that same rotten enemy trooper. The trooper shot my left antenna off with a laser, so it only hurt for a year. I said to myself, "I can't believe I'm going to go this way."

As we neared the control brain's door, one of the two guards stopped while the other one escorted me inside the big room. I was pushed onto a floating piece of metal, and the metal floated with me on it to the center of the room. The control Brain was in front of me, with Tallest Red to my left and Tallest Purple to my right. They were both drinking sodas. I rolled my eyes. The tallests always loved their unhealthy foods.

"Irken Alexis, you are charged with almost destroying the planet of Irk. It was burned, broken, and almost destroyed, and it was all your fault," The Control Brain said.

"Hey! What about Zim? He helped," I exclaimed.

"Zim was taken care of a while back," Tallest Red said.

"Yeah, sent to an unknown planet," Tallest Purple said. They looked at each other and then burst in to laughs.

I glared at them and the control brain continued to talk. It said, "Hmm. Maybe Alexis should be sent to the same planet."

"That'd be fine," Purple said.

"As long as she's away from Irk!" Red exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. You, Alexis, are hereby banished to the planet Zim was sent to," The Control Brain told me.

I muttered a, "Yes Control Brain," and then I was sent off to earth with my Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit, who I got in Impending Doom One.

* * *

**A/N: I need people to vote on names for the Standard Issue Information Retrieval unit! It's on my page. Nicky out. Later!**


	2. Nancy and Earth

The two guards who escorted me earlier escorted me to the ship I was going to be on for a while. The ship would take me to the same planet as Zim the only other defect I know was sent to. I sighed as I stepped onto the ship and sat down in one of the chairs. One of the guards walked in front of me and took the handcuffs off my wrists. He got off the ship and the other guard threw something on the ship, and then closed the door. I got up and walked over to whatever the guard threw on the ship.

I smiled as I saw what it was. It was Nancy, my S.I.R. unit. I saw she was deactivated, so I decided to turn her on. I opened her stomach and slipped the switch to turn her on. Then I closed her stomach and waited. After a few seconds, her special pink lights activated and she jumped to her feet.

"Mistress!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Hello Nancy," I said.

"What happened while I was off Mistress? Something bad?" Nancy asked me.

I picked Nancy up and sat in the driver's seat. As I messed with the equipment, I said, "I was banished Nancy."

"Just for being a defect?" Nancy asked, "That's dumb." She crossed her arms and I heard her mutter, "Stupid Control Brain."

"Nancy, don't talk about the control brain like that. The control brain's higher in power than the two tallests, and even they have to listen to it," I told her.

Nancy sighed and said, "I know, sorry mistress."

I sighed and said, "It's okay Nancy. You just got made because -,"

"Because you were banished," Nancy said cutting me off.

"Yeah, because I was banished. You're just going through the emotions," I told her.

Nancy nodded and said, "Yeah, the emotions." I entered the last digit in the really long code and then the ship was on audio pilot. I sighed and went into deep sleep.

**_*_**_6 Month Time Skip__*****_

The ship woke me up from my six-month sleep and I saw a beautiful planet. It was blue and green with some spots of my eye color. I said, "Nancy, what's that other color besides blue and green?"

"That color is called…white," Nancy told me.

"White," I said looking down, "So that's my eye color." I looked up again and saw we were heading towards the darker part of this strange planet. I crashed into an empty part of the planet and decided to build my home in it. I took out my base builder and started to draw a home that was like the one next to it. I mumbled, "Base of the house, walls, roof, windows, door, and walkway. Done!" I closed it and it turned into a drill. I put the drill in the ground and it drilled into the ground. I exclaimed, "Run!" and Nancy and I ran away from the soon to be base. The base was constructed in ten seconds flat, and when it was done, it had a walkway, two windows, a door, and the house was painted a dark red color. It kind of looked like the house next door to it, except for the creepy gnomes, and the 'I love Earth' sign.

I muttered, "Earth. So this is what this pretty planet is called." Nancy and I walked in the door and Nancy and I went to the lab.

I brought up the disguise generator and saw the perfect one. It was a girl that looked like me in my Irken form, except she had a nose, ears, and fair skin (A/N: Light skin). I would wear a red earth dress, a star belt on the waist, and I could still wear my invader boots. The earthling hair I would have would be long, brown, wig pulled up in a ponytail. The ponytail would hover over my head, and I hoped nobody would notice. I wouldn't wear my invader gloves, and I would need to wear contacts that can make my eyes look like an earthling's eyes. Bad thing is, without wearing my gloves; everyone would see my robotic arm. I sighed and made my decision. I activated the hologram and changed my clothes.

I saw Nancy had already made her choice of her hologram, a white earth animal. I said, "What are you Nancy?"

"I'm a cat, an earth pet," Nancy told me.

I smiled and said, "Fine with me Nancy. As long as you're happy."

* * *

**Since Nancy was number one on my poll, i decided to name Alexis's S.I.R. Unit, you guessed it, Nancy! I might add the second and last placers in my story too. *Shrugs* Who knows. **

**-Nicky**


	3. Enrolling in Skool

**I forgot to do this for the first and second chapter, so Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim, nor will i ever unless the creator sells the rights to me. The bold parts are when someone is reading.**

* * *

I turned off my hologram and so did Nancy. "I'm going to make dinner," Nancy said.

"Fine Nancy. Try to find something on this planet I can eat," I told her.

"Okay!" Nancy said heading up the elevator.

I chuckled at Nancy. I said, "I want to know more about Earth. It's interesting, and beautiful, and I want to know what fascinating creatures live on it." So I typed on my computer, '**Where do I find out more about Earth?**'

A picture of a large Earth building popped up on the screen and the computer read off, "**Skool is a place where young earth children learn things. **You could go to an elementary skool. You're tall enough to pass for a tall fifth grade girl."

I smiled and said, "Computer, enroll me in this Skool please. I would like to know more about Earth. As much as I can."

"Fine," The computer said to me. I clapped and went up to the main room upstairs. Apparently Earthlings call it a 'living room'. Strange name, because someone would live in the whole house, not just this one room, but like I said, strange.

Nancy brought me a strange meal and said, "Eat up. These foods are good for you."

"How do you know?" I asked her, "We just got to earth."

"While you were sleeping, I did lots of research on earth, and I learned vegetables are good for a human," Nancy told me.

"Human?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"It's what you keep calling an earthling," Nancy told me.

"Oh," I said. I picked up a green vegetable and ate it. I said, "Well, I'm not dead, so I guess I can eat this."

"It's called broccoli," Nancy told me.

"Yeah, broccoli, and I like it," I said.

I ate the rest of the vegetables as Nancy told me what they were, none of them killed me, and Nancy said, "Looks like you can eat every earth vegetable there is. Let's go to fruits."

I ate most of the foods Nancy brought me, but when I got to meats it burned me. "Looks like you can't have earth meat."

"It's fine. There are lots of other foods I can eat, so I don't mind Nancy," I told the robot.

Nancy smiled and said, "We can try some more foods tomorrow, for now, go to bed." I nodded and went to my room. I connected my PAK to the ceiling and lied down in bed. Then i fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! Three chapters in one day! That's cool, since this is my first story ever! **

**-Nicky**


	4. Alexis goes to skool!

**A/N: Like i said last chapter, i do not own invader Zim, nor will i ever unless the creator sells the right to me. If he does sell the right to me, i would make more episodes air on TV, but since i do not own it, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I opened my eyes from my sleep and saw Nancy had brought up some breakfast for me while I slept. I picked up a strawberry and ate it. Yeah, strawberry had to be my favorite fruit from earth. I finished the rest of the fruits and changed into my disguise. I went down the stairs; saw Nancy had her hologram on, and I said, "What are you doing with the hologram on?"

"Today is your first day of skool," The computer told me, "you are to report to Ms. Bitter's class, room 121 at the skool I showed you yesterday. All the information you need to get there is already in your PAK."

Nancy handed me a red book holding thingy and a brown bag. She said, "The bag is your lunch, and the bag is your book bag. It holds all the things you need for skool, and everything you need for skool is already in there. Good luck at skool."

I put the book bag over my PAK and carried my lunch as I walked out the door. I said, "Thanks Nancy!"

As I walked to my skool, I had the greatest feeling I was being followed. I turned around a few times and didn't see anyone behind me, so I just kept walking.

As I neared the skool, I smiled at how big the building was. Then, something crashed into my back. I fell, and when I looked back to see what landed on me, I saw a green dog. I said, "Did you get lost from your master little one?"

What the dog did next surprised me. He talked! He said, "Yeah. I don't know where my Masta is. You have seen him?"

"No little one. I haven't," I told him, "What's your name?"

"Gir," The dog said starting to cry.

"Aww. Come here," I said picking him up and getting to my feet, "It'll be okay. We'll find your master."

"Yay! Thanks Pretty Lady!" Gir exclaimed. I pet his ears and put him in my book bag.

"This fun," Gir said.

I walked into the skool and Gir exclaimed, "That's my Masta! Bye Pretty Lady!" Then he jumped out of my book bag and ran down one of the many twist and turns that humans call 'hallways'.

I kept walking around to find room 121. I muttered, "Where is that room?" Then I finally spotted it. I ran inside the class just as the bell rang. "Lousy Children, this is our newest student, Alexis. Alexis, say what you want because from this moment on, you aren't allowed to speak," Ms. Bitters said.

I walked in the class some more to the center of the front of the class. I said, "Hi. I'm Alexis. You can also call me Alex. I don't mind. Anyone want to know anything about me?"

A boy with pointed hair raised his hand and said, "Do you believe in aliens?"

I smiled and thought for a second. I said, "Yeah. I believe in aliens. Where do I sit Ms. Bitters?"

"Next to Zim. He's the green boy," Ms. Bitters said. I looked to the left and saw a green boy. Zim. He was on earth. I thought the tallest just killed him. That's always what I thought.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I looked over to Zim and saw he still wore his raspberry colored invader outfit. I burned mine when I got to earth. I was no longer an invader. Zim was wearing a wig, and human contacts like me. I chuckled at how poor Zim's disguise was. Most of our race usually had poor choices in disguises. The only acceptations may be Tak, Zee, and me.

Zim whispered, "Why are you staring at me?"

I said, "Uh." I thought, 'Think fast Alexis! He's onto you!' "You're skin, it's odd. Do you have a condition?"

Zim looked at his gloved hand and said, "Yes. Zim does have a skin condition Hyooman."

'Hyooman?'  
I thought, 'It's human Zim. Well, Zim always did get species names wrong.' I shrugged and muttered, "I did never understand why he talks in the third person though."

Zim looked at me and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. He said, "What happened to your arm?"

"That's none of your business," I said rubbing my left arm, "But I can tell you it hurt a lot."

A few earth hours later, it was time to go back to the base. As I walked out of the building, there were droplets coming down from the sky. I muttered, "What are these little…things?"

"It's called rain," I heard Nancy say.

"Nancy!" I exclaimed, "What's rain?"

"It's water coming down from the earth's atmosphere. It can hurt Irkens. That's why I brought you an umbrella," Nancy said taking out what I assumed to be an umbrella. She continued, "It shades you from the rain."

I took the umbrella from Nancy and put it over my head.

Nancy and I walked back to the base in silence. I opened the door and Nancy and I walked through it. I closed the door and took off my wig and my green human contacts.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't you just glad i put Gir in? I know i am! Anyway, I still need people to do my poll! It has changed to see if Dib will like Alexis once he finds out she is Irken. Answer the poll and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Nicky.**


	5. Dib comes over

Nancy had just finished another eating test, and I can't eat meat, water, or beans that comes from earth. I muttered, "At least I can eat pancakes. Those are pretty good."

Then there was a knock at the door. Nancy said, "We didn't plan on any guests, did we?"

"No," I said scared. I put my wig and contacts on and activated my hologram while Nancy activated her hologram. I opened the door and saw the pointed haired human. I smiled and said, "Hello."

The pointed haired human said, "Hi. My name's Dib."

"Hi. Dib," I said.

"I guess you aren't an alien," Dib said, "Zim would usually say Dib-Human or pig smelly. You can't be one of Zim's species. You're too nice."

I said, "Uh, thanks. I guess."

Dib said, "May I come in?" I nodded and stepped out of his way. He walked in the door and sat on the couch.

"Nice house. You know it kind of looks like Zim's," Dib told me, "Except there's no toilet in the kitchen."

I nodded and said, "That would be weird, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," I told Dib, "So why'd you come over?"

Nancy walked in and climbed on my lab. As I pet her in her cat form, Dib said, "I wanted to know why you're so nice to me. You weren't even the slightest bit annoyed when I asked my question."

"Well, where I grew up, everyone was so mean and crewel to me. I didn't like the feeling, not at all. The feeling made me feel bad. So, when I left my last home, I decided to be kind and caring to everyone I met. No matter how rude or crude they were to me," I told him.

"And that's why you're so nice to me?" Dib asked.

I shook my head and said, "Not just you. I have to be nice to everyone I meet, from the biggest whale to the smallest ant. If I were mean, it would break my moral code.

Dib looked into my eyes and said, "You're different. I can see that in your eyes that you're different. And that you're keeping something from me."

Nancy and I looked at each other in worry. Dib continued, "But, until I learn what it is, I'll trust you."

Then Dib got up, opened the door, and left.

I exhaled and said, "That was close."

Nancy nodded and said, "Too close."

I said, "We have to put a small security camera on the door so I can see who's at the door. Can you do that for me Nancy?"

Nancy nodded and said, "Yes mistress." I took my wig and contacts off and deactivated my hologram. I said, "Nancy, I'm going to bed. If anyone knocks, come to me. Okay?"

"Yes Mistress," Nancy said.

"Good," I said. I walked up the stairs and connected my PAK to the ceiling and lied down in bed. Eventually fell asleep.


	6. Zim Finds Out!

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I'd have it back on air, blah, blah, blah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up from pounding on the front door. I shot up in my bed and disconnected my PAK from the ceiling. I ran down the stairs and saw Nancy put a small hole in the door. I looked through it and saw Zim. I turned on my hologram and put my contacts and wig on quickly. I opened the door and saw Zim had Gir with him. Gir smiled and waved. I said, "Hello Gir. Hello Zim."

"Listen to Zim Hyooman!" Zim exclaimed, "Zim knows you're hiding something so tell Zim now!"

I looked behind Zim and saw no one was behind him. I pulled Zim and Gir inside and pushed them on my couch. Nancy walked in and saw Zim and Gir. She got in a ready stance.

I said, "Nancy. No. They were going to find out sooner of later. Turn the hologram off."

Nancy said, "But-"

"Now Nancy," I told her with a sigh.

Nancy looked at me and sighed. Then she turned off her hologram. Zim and Gir gasped. Zim exclaimed, "How do you have a S.I.R. unit? Only Irkens have S.I.R. units. Unless…" Zim gasped and said, "You're Irken!"

I nodded slowly and took off my contacts and wig. Then I deactivated my hologram. Nancy walked over to me and she said, "Alexis is an Irken. She was banished for being a defect, and for messing up in impending doom one."

"But Zim thought Zim messed up that," Zim said.

"Do you remember the Irken that gave you access to the technology?" I asked him.

Zim shook his head and said, "Zim does not remember. Dim doesn't remember much of life in Irk."

I growled at him and lifted him up by his Irken uniform. I said, "Me! Me Zim! I was the defect that gave you the technology!" I dropped him and whispered, "I was the one who ruined both our lives."

"Both our lives? Ha! Zim was chosen to come to earth for a super secret mission," Zim exclaimed.

I muttered, "You never did realize you were a defect. Did you?"

"What?" Zim asked.

I looked at him and said, "Nothing Zim. Nothing." I muttered, "Except you're a complete moron."

Nancy looked at me and chuckled. "I take it you heard that Nancy?" I asked her.

Nancy nodded and I laughed. "Zim must go. Good-bye!" Zim said grabbing Gir and running from the house. I looked at the door as it closed and Nancy asked, "Is he naturally stupid, or does he do it on purpose?"

I shrugged and told her, "I think it comes naturally to him. I don't think he does it on purpose."

Nancy looked at me and said, "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll make you dinner then."

Nancy walked in the kitchen and then I sat on the couch. I muttered to myself, "Did i just break my moral code by yelling at Zim like that?" I thought for a few seconds and then said, "Yeah. I did break my moral code. Sorry Zim."

* * *

**A/N: So Zim finally found out Alexis isn't human. I actually do think Zim is stupid on purpose. :P Yeah. He can be annoying at times. Review and you get a virtual cookie! No, a virtual cake! Either way, review. I don't mind if the review is mean. BUT NOT TOO MEAN!**

**-Nicky**


	7. Flashback

**A/N: The bolder parts after the author's note is Alexis's flashback, and the one after the flashback is another author's note. Anyways...Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. If i did Invader Zim would be back on the air, have three more seasons, and Gir would be Gir. But since i don't writing a story for it is good enough. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After another month on earth, I was laying on the grass in the front of my house, with my disguise on of course, when Zim walked over to me and said, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the sky. The clouds are pretty," I told him.

"Why? Everything on this horrible planet is ugly," Zim told me sitting next to me.

I sat up and said, "What? Zim! This planet's beautiful! I love all the things about it! The birds, the animals, the food, everything!"

"How could you? This planet's ugly," Zim said.

"The only colors Irk had been red, green, blue, pink, purple, and yellow-brown. And most of the planet was purple!" I exclaimed, "Dang, broke my moral code. Again."

Zim laughed at he and said, "On accident?"

"Yes on accident Zim," I told him, "Now, what on earth do you want?"

"I've been wondering, why is your arm like that?" Zim asked me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Robotic," Zim said.

I looked at my arm and said, "Well, it happened a long time ago. Back on the only planet I took over before I was banished…"

***Flashback***

** As I ran from the enemy trooper, I could hear blasts from behind me. I turned behind me and as soon as I did, I regret it. The enemy trooper took a shot at me and hit me in the top part of my arm. I screamed in pain and crumbled to the ground. I looked up and saw the enemy trooper. He pointed his laser gun at me and said, "You Irkens are all the same, rude, crude, and always trying to take stuff over. Then he shot for the last time before he vanished. I screamed in pain and started to black out. But I couldn't. I was an Irken invader, and I had to be stronger than that. I slowly got to my feet and ran back to my base. I opened the door and walked in the room and to my lab. I lied on the examining table. The computer scanned me and said, "Your left antenna was shot off and your left arm needs to be removed. Are you okay with that?" **

**I nodded and said, "Yes. Do whatever you need." **

**The computer said, "Fine." And then gave me an anesthesia, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I found my left arm was gone and the part that did stay on had gauze around it. I felt my left antenna and found half of it was gone and it was wrapped in gauzes too. **

**I sighed and said, "My life is never going to be normal again. I just know that it's going to be different from now on."**

***End Of Flashback***

I sighed and said, "And that's how I lost my arm. Sad really." I could see Zim was holding back a laugh. I said angrily, "Would you like to comment about my past?"

He said, "Yeah! How could you have been so stupid to turn around as you were going shot at? Zim means, come on! Only a foolish Irken would do that. It's quite stupid." Then Zim started to laugh like a serial killer, (A/N: Red John. Hey, anyone know where I got that? I know I do!), as I glared at him. If looks could kill, I bet Zim would have been dead.

I said, "Go away Zim. Go back to your lousy base." I got up and started to walk to the door of my base. When I got close to the handle, Zim grabbed my legs, I tripped, and Zim wouldn't let go. I said, "Let go of my legs Zim!"

"No!" Zim exclaimed.

"Now, or else!" I said starting to threaten him.

"No Alexis, I'm not going to let go of you!" Zim said. Then he said something else I couldn't hear.

"Nancy!" I exclaimed. Nancy ran out of the house and yanked Zim off my legs.

Nancy held him in the air. I actually don't know how she did that. Nancy said, "Why were you hurting my mistress?"

Zim said, "I-,"

"I don't even want to hear it," I said. I walked inside the base, taking off my wig and contacts and turning my hologram off as I did. I sat on the couch and a few minutes later Nancy came back inside the base. I said, "What were you doing outside?"

"Beating up Zim for trying to hurt you," Nancy told me plainly.

I smiled and said, "Good job then Nancy." Nancy smiled at me and turned her attention to the TV. The show that was on was called the angry monkeys. Strange.

* * *

A/N: So this was the Chapter Zim finds out how Alexis lost her arm and half of her left antenna.


	8. The Bet

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own invader Zim nor will i ever unless the creator sells it to me. Then there would be new episodes, and blah, blah, blah, blah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The next day in Gym, Zim hit me in the face with a dodge ball. I looked at him for a few seconds and then picked the ball up, and threw it at Zim. The ball hit him in the face so hard, that he swallowed it. Dib and I started to laugh like nuts, and Zim coughed up dodge ball for the rest of the day.

As Dib; Dib's little sister, Gaz; and I walked home, Dib said, "I still can't believe you did that! You actually made him swallow a dodge ball!"

I laughed and said, "I'm naturally strong, plus he hit me in the face first."

"You got him there," Dib said. Then we both broke into a laughing fit. "I bet that you can't do that twice though," Dib said.

"What?" I asked.

"I bet you can't make eat a dodge ball again," Dib said.

"I bet I can!" I exclaimed.

"You can't," Dib said.

"I can! I prove it to you! I bet if I can get Zim to swallow another dodge ball tomorrow at gym, you have to wear a dress everyday for…two weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Two weeks?" Dib asked.

"Fine, a week, and only on week days," I told him.

"Deal!" Dib exclaimed, "But if you can't, you have to do something you'd hate."

Like what?" I asked with a glare.

"Kiss the alien," Dib said.

"Deal," I said. I smirked as we shook hands to make the bet official. Then I ran the rest of the way home. I opened the door and sat on the couch.

Nancy said, "What's wrong?"

"I made a bet with Dib. If I loose, I have to kiss Zim," I told her.

"And if you win?" Nancy asked.

"He has to wear a dress for five skool days," I said with a smile.

Nancy laughed and said, "That would be funny! What did you two bet on?"

"I bet that I could make Zim swallow a dodge ball like I did in gym today," I told her.

"Then I know you can do it!" Nancy told me.

"So do I Nancy. So do I," I told her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one's so short! I wanted to make Alexis try to make Zim swallow another dodge ball in the next chapter. So Review! I'm serious, if i don't get another review I'll cry. I only have thwee. :,(**

**Even if this chapter is short, i've been givin' you guys, what? Five updates in one day? I do need brakes at some point. So don't think this is always going to happen.**

**-Nicky**


	9. Dib wears a Dress!

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim, nor will i ever unless the creator sells it to me, and blah, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As I got up from my bed the next morning, I thought of how to make Zim swallow the dodge ball again. I muttered, "Maybe if I worked on my robotic arm, I could make it stronger than my right arm on its hardest throw."

As I walked to skool, I thought some more about how to make Zim swallow the dodge ball. I said, "Maybe I could pretend to trip, and when he laughs at me, I can quickly get up and throw the dodge ball at Zim's mouth."

"Find a way to get Zim eat a dodge ball yet Alexis?" Dib asked walking over to me.

I said with a smirk, "I think so. You pick out a dress, or try to convince Gaz to let you borrow one of her dresses."

Dib glared at me and exclaimed, "You pick out a good lipstick, because you're going to be kissing Zim!"

"I'd like to see that!" I exclaimed.

"You will!" Dib exclaimed. I smiled evilly and ran towards the skool. I walked in Ms. Bitter's class and sat in my seat. After two hours of hearing Ms. Bitters lecture about 'Doom, doom, doom' it was finally time for gym.

I changed into my gym clothes and walked out of the girl's locker room. I saw Dib smiling on the boy's side of the room and I heard him say, "Get ready for the kiss with Zim Alexis."

I smiled at him and said, "Zim will eat rubber Dib. I promise you that."

Dib rolled his eyes and said, "And I'm not going to wear a dress, I promise you that!"

I chuckled and the gym teachers blew their whistles. I picked up one of the dodge balls and threw it. It hit against the wall and hit me in the face. Zim started to laugh. This was my chance. I quickly got up, picked up another dodge ball and threw it at Zim. He had his mouth wide open, and since it was open, the ball went in his mouth. Zim stopped laughing and swallowed the dodge ball.

I looked back at Dib and saw his eyes were wide. I smiled and said to Dib, "You might want to go shopping Dib."

Dib said, "But, you, I did all the calculations. And, and, and…NOOO!"

I laughed at Dib as he started to bite his lip. After the game ended, I walked over to him and said, "You can start wearing the dress on Monday."

Dib screamed and fell to the ground. He started to suck his thumb and he was in the fettle position. I laughed at him and went to change back in my regular clothes.

**Monday!**

It's Monday and I haven't spotted Dib yet. I chuckle as I think about the dress he's going to wear. Then I hear laughs and chuckles behind me. I turn around and see Dib in a dress! For the record, I thought he was going to chicken out on the bet. My eyes widen and I walked over to him. I said, "I actually thought you were going to chicken out Miss. Membrane."

"S-shut up!" Dib said stammering and turning a dark red. Dib's dress was a black dress that went down to the bottom of his knees, and at the bottom of the dress were rips and tears. Then he had little bat wings on his back, and on his chest was cross bones and a pig skull over the cross bones. Dib was also wearing black tights, and black make-up.

I started to laugh like crazy and Dib said, "Please tell me I don't have to wear this all week!"

I said though my laughs, "Y-you have to! S-sorry Dib! Y-you did loose the, the bet! Haha!"

"You got him to wear that?" Zim asked me.

I nodded and said, "He lost a bet."

"What if you lost the bet?" Zim asked.

"Eh, I had to kiss you. No big deal," I said.

Zim stiffened up, then loosened up, and then groaned. "Wait, how'd you get him to wear make up?" The Letter M asked me.

I froze for a few seconds and then said, "I didn't. He wore it on his own! Ha!"

Then everyone in the hallways started to laugh at Dib. Some people pat my back. I think they were happy I got Dib in a dress. I don't know many earth customs yet.

In Ms. Bitter's class, everyone was still chuckling, laughing, and giggling at Dib. Ms. Bitters said, "Dib! Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I lost a bet to Alexis," Dib muttered.

"What?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"I lost a bet to Alexis! Happy?" Dib asked.

"What was the bet?" Ms. Bitters asked me.

"I bet him that I could get Zim to swallow another dodge ball," I told her, "Like I did on Thursday. I got Zim to swallow another one of Friday, so he lost the bet, and I didn't have to kiss Zim."

"Why would you have to kiss Zim?" Zita asked me.

"If I lost the bet, I would have to kiss Zim," I told her.

"Ew," Everyone except Zim, Dib, and I said.

"Hey! Zim resents that!" Zim exclaimed.

I laughed and said, "Shush Zim. You're lucky I didn't make you eat any more dodge balls."

"This will be the worst week of my life. I just know it!" Dib exclaimed putting his head on his desk.

So, for the rest of the week, Dib was laughed at for wearing a dress. On Friday, I asked him, "Dib, why did you wear make up all week too? You just had to wear the dress you know."

Dib froze and said, "I did not know that Alexis. Really, I didn't."

I chuckled again and Gaz walked up to us. She said, "You got my brother to wear a dress and be humiliated?"

I nodded and said, "That's right Gaz."

"Thanks," Gaz said not looking up from her G.S.2.

I rolled my eyes and said to Dib, "She loves video games, yes?"

"Yes. A little too much I might add," Dib said with a sigh.

I chuckled again and headed home. When I got there, Nancy said, "So what did Dib look like at school all week?"

"I have a picture someone gave me. Here," I said handing Nancy the picture someone took of Dib and gave to me.

Nancy laughed and said, "He looks funny and pretty!"

"Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. He does," Nancy said.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank one of my reviewers (The only one i had for a while) for the design for the dress Dib wore! Thanks a bunch BookWormOfBibliophile! Review!**

**-Nicky**


	10. Dib And Gaz Find Out!

**A/N: Yeah, this is the part where it gets bad. Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim, nor will i ever unless the creator sells me the rights. If i did own Invader Zim, it would be back on the air, and blah, blah, blah, blah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It's been a few earth months since Dib wore the dress to skool for a week, and I haven't seen Zim or Dib very much. I'm pretty sure Dib is mad at me for the dress incident, and I don't know why Zim would be mad at me. Today, Gaz told me about an earth ritual called, 'Halloween', and how it's celebrated. She told me once a year lots of kids dress up in costumes and go door-to-door asking for candy. Gaz told me they said, 'Trick or Treat' before they can get candy. She also told me the ritual was tonight. It sounded fun, so I decided I would dress up too.

As I dressed up in a character I saw on TV, the character was a piggy hunter, I saw Nancy come back with the candy. Nancy said, "You want to look like the piggy hunter, yes?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Then deactivate the hologram," Nancy told me, "You already have the green skin and odd eyes."

I glared at her and she said, "But it looks good on you!"

I rolled my eyes and deactivated my hologram. I saw my green skin return. But, the character had red Irken eyes. I reactivated my hologram projector and saw my eyes change from white to red. I smiled as I saw I looked exactly like the piggy hunter from television. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Nancy came in the room and said, "Whoa! Alexis, you look amazing!"

I chuckled and said, "Thanks. Do I look like the piggy hunter?"

"Yeah, but, you're missing something," Nancy told me.

"What?" I asked.

Nancy activated her rocket feet, flew over to me, took something out of her head, and put the thing in the top row of my teeth. Nancy flew lower to the ground and then deactivated her feet. I licked my top row of teeth and saw my canines were pointed. I smiled and said, "Thanks Nancy!"

"Now you defiantly look like the vampire piggy hunter," Nancy told me. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Gaz (As a vampire piggy hunter, like me) and Dib (As a 'ninja' as Nancy told me to was called).

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Alexis," Gaz said with a smile.

I looked at her and said, "Aren't you usually mad?"

"Not at you that much. My brother, yes," Gaz said, "Are you the vampire piggy hunter too?"

I nodded and said, "Do I look like the vampire piggy hunter?"

"Yeah," Dib muttered.

"Yeah, you do, and you look great!" Gaz told me.

"Thanks," I said. Nancy walked up to me with her hologram on. She had the bowl of candy on her head. I laughed as Nancy said, "Take a few."

"How did you get her to do that?" Dib asked, shocked.

"Oh, an animal translator I made for her," I told him, lying through my teeth.

"That's cool," Gaz said taking some candies from Nancy, "Hey Alexis, want to go to a haunted house Dib and I were going to go to?"

"Sounds scary," I said, "Nancy, can you give candy to people who trick or treat at our house?"

Nancy nodded and saluted. I pet her head and said, "Good kitty."

As Dib, Gaz, and I walked to the old haunted house, I saw Zim (as Gir) and Gir (As Zim) looking at the house. I walked over to them and said, "You guys going in there too?"

Zim screamed and then said, "Oh. Alexis, it's just you."

"And Dib and Gaz," I told him.

"Wonderful," I heard both Zim and Dib say.

I said, "Well, come on! We don't want to be out here all night, do we?" I ran inside the building, and then the doors closed behind me. I turned around and saw a white figure floating in the air. He said, "You have to show him."

"Who's him? And show him what?" I asked frantically.

"Dib. Show him what you are," The figure said floating closer to me.

I exclaimed, "No, I can't. It could ruin our friendship!"

"Then I will!" The creature said. He lunged forth and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, everything was black.

As I opened my eyes, I saw I was stuck to the wall with something white and sticky. I looked to my left and saw a spider. It had eight legs, and was huge! It was three times the size of me! I screamed again and then the spider woke up. "Hello," It said. I could tell from the spider's voice that it was a female spider.

I said, "What do you want with me?"

"I'm just holding you up here for now little miss. For a friend," The spider said.

"The creature?" I asked.

"Yes. Blade is a ghost by the way," The spider told me, "I'm Sally."

"Sally?" I asked.

"Yes," Sally asked.

"Why am I here?" I asked her.

"Blade's been watching you for the past few months. Ever since you arrived on Earth actually," Sally said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted another friend besides a giant spider. Human or not, he didn't care," Sally said, "And he knew Dib would reveal him, and Zim would try to interrogate him. You, on the other hand, would just hang out with him, and have fun. Not try to reveal or interrogate him."

I said, "Oh."

"He also said he wants you all to himself. He doesn't want you to have any other friends accept him," Sally said, "That's why he's going to try to expose you to your friend, Dib and his sister. He's going to try to destroy Zim."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Not my idea," Sally told me, "But if you go now, you can save them." Sally walked over to me and untied me.

I jumped to the ground and asked her, "Why are you helping me?"

"I can tell you care about your friends," Sally said. She picked up a sword and threw it to me. I caught it and she said, "It'll help you 'negotiate' with Blade."

I picked the sword up and saw it was black, with a really sharp blade. I said, "Thanks Sally. If I do leave forever, it's been nice knowing you."

"You too," Sally said.

I ran out the door and saw Dib with a bleeding lip and a black eye and Zim with a dent in his PAK, a twisted ankle, and his antenna was twisted forward a little. Blade was floating over them and was laughing. I growled and said, "Blade!"

Blade turned around and said, "Ah! Alexis. Nice to see you."

"You know him?" Dib asked.

"No, of course not. He just wants to be my friend," I told Dib, "Where's Gaz?"

"Over here," Gaz said weakly. I turned around and saw Gaz very injured. My eyes widened as I saw Gaz was on the ground bleeding on her forehead, it looked like her right ankle and left wrist was broken.

I growled at Blade and he said, "What?"

I ran over to Blade and punched him in the face. He walked back a few feet and fell to the ground. He floated in front of me and said, "What was that for?"

"You hurt my friends. You deserved that," I told Blade.

Blade growled at me and made an electric ball in his hands and aimed it at me. He threw it at me and it hit me in my abdomen (No matter was species, the middle part of the body is called the abdomen). I screamed in pain from the electricity coursing through my veins. I crumbled to the ground and I whispered, "H-how d-did you do that?"

"What do you think? I was killed by the electric chair!" Blade exclaimed.

Dib's eyes widened and I said, "That must have been painful."

"It was. Now show them who you really are Alexis," Blade told me.

"No! Never!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," Blade said. He floated over to me and took my hat off and my hologram machine.

"She's an alien?" Dib asked.

"Well Duh! Why did you think she was with the almighty Zim so much? No one on this pathetic planet likes Zim," Zim said.

I took the rest of my costume off (My red human dress was under it) and said, "Yeah. I'm Irken."

I sighed and Gaz said, "Doesn't really hurt our friendship."

"Why's that?" Blade asked, "Alexis is an alien for Pete's sake!"

"Alexis is too nice," Gaz told Blade.

"Blade," I said.

"What?" Blade asked.

"If you want me to be your friend, I will. I'll visit you every day," I told him.

Blade thought for a few seconds and then said, "Fine."

"Now can I have my stuff back?" I asked. Blade nodded and threw me my hat and put back my hologram machine. "Thank you," I told him. Dib got to his feet and Zim had to make his spider legs come out of his PAK because he couldn't walk. I helped Gaz to her feet but Dib said, "Don't touch her!"

I let go of Gaz and she had a hard time standing up. I said, "Dib, I-,"

"No! I don't want to hear it Alexis," Dib yelled at me, "Why didn't you tell me you were one of him?"

"I, I couldn't tell you. You would tell scientist, and then they would come and get me, and dissect me," I told him with tears in my eyes.

Dib glared at me and picked Gaz up. He said, "Our friendship? It's over." Then he walked out of the house with Gaz in his arms.

I sighed and Zim walked up to me. He pats me in my back and said; "Now you can help Zim take over earth!"

"Zim!" I exclaimed, "I'm not helping you take over the earth! I love it too much." I said the last part mostly to myself.

I walked out of the haunted house and back to my base. As I walked in, I saw Nancy walk in. She said, "How was it? Alexis! You're bleeding!"

I looked at my abdomen and saw it was bleeding. I guess I was hit harder than I thought. Nancy helped me to my feet and to my lab. I lied down on the examining table and soon, I had many stitches in my abdomen.

* * *

**A/N: Boo! Now Dib hates Alexis just because she's Irken. Sooo, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Nicky**


	11. Taken away

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim, nor will i ever unless the creator sells me the rights, and blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As I walked around Skool the day after Halloween, I saw everyone was mad at me. After skool I walked over to Gaz and said, "Gaz, do you know why everyone hates me?"

"Dib spread a rumor. The rumor was you beat Zim, Dib, and me up," Gaz told me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and everyone believes it," Gaz told me, "Well, except me and Zim because we were there."

I smiled and said, "Oh. Thanks. You're right I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But try to convince my brother that," Gaz said.

I sighed and started to walk back to my base. "Hey Nikki," I heard Blade say as I walked.

"Hey Blade," I said.

"What's with the silent treatment? Did I do something bad?" Blade asked.

"It's not you Blade. Everyone hates me because they believe that I beat Dib, Zim, and Gaz up," I told him, "Even though you did!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Blade told me.

I said, "It's fine. I just hope that Dib hasn't told anyone I'm a…NO!"

"No? What do you mean?" Blade asked.

"My base!" I exclaimed. I saw that my base was surrounded by a swarm of people and two men in black were taking Nancy away. I ran toward my house and said, "What are you doing to my house?"

"This is your house?" A man in black asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"You're under arrest," The man said.

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"You are an alien," Dib's father said walking towards me. The man in black pulled my hands behind my back and put the cuffs on my wrists.

I struggled but Dib's father said, "There's not point in struggling. Take the alien away."

I saw Dib run up to his father and asked him, "Dad, why are you doing this? I told you she's my friend!"

"Sorry son. She's an alien and she has to be dissected to see what her insides look like," Dib's father told him.

I felt like puking when I heard that. I held it in, and the man in black threw me into the dark van. I saw Dib put his face by the bars as I sat up. He said, "Alexis, I never meant for this to happen."

"Yeah right," I yelled at him, "You hate aliens of every kind. Why did you tell your father, why? I was living happily on earth and you just had to go and mess it up Dib, didn't you?"

Dib said, "I never meant to-,"

"Didn't you?" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to. It was all an accident," Dib told me.

"How?" I yelled.

"I showed my dad the picture of you as an Irken. I just wanted to show him that the paranormal wasn't worthless," Dib told me.

I stood up and walked over to the little window of the van and said, "I hate you Dib."

Dib, to say the least, was shocked. He let go of the bars on the window and said, "I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

He jumped off the van and it started to drive away. It drove far away, and when it finally stopped, I walked by myself, not by force, to my cage.

* * *

**A/N: What's Dib going to do to get Alexis and Nancy out of this one? Will he ask Zim for help? Does Alexis really hate Dib? Will Zim finally confess his love for Alexis? All these questions and more will be answered in chapter twelve of INVADER ALEXIS! Review! BTW, I'm moving up the raiting to 'T' because I don't think the rest of this story is for kids under 9. Teens only! Sorry!**

**-Nicky**


	12. Alexis's Life In at Membrane's Lab

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim, if i did I'd be rich and Invader Zim would be back on the air, and blah, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Five years. It's been five long years since I've seen my friends. I've grown a lot. I may be taller than the tallests. I have so many scars. I'm loosing my mind a little bit everyday. The scientists have cut me open and closed me up more times than I can count. They've examined my PAK and saw my memories, from when I was a smeet, to meeting Zim during invader training, to meeting Dib, to coming to his horrible place.

I've cried too many tears for all the pain the scientists give me. I know I'm going to die in this horrible place. They give me the foods on earth I can eat and they give me a new red human dress when I grow out of my other one. Someone then opens the door.

After scientists opened me up and closed me again, I heard the door open. I yelled, "I already had my body opened up today demon!"

The scientist put some food on the ground, backed away from the door, and closed it. I grabbed some foods and quickly gobbled them up. Then I leaned against the wall and started to cry. I whispered, "Someone, just save me. Nancy, if you can. Zim, if you're not locked up. Dib, if you don't hate me."

I felt my abdomen and I said, "But I thought they were going to dissect me. Didn't Dib's father say that?"

I remembered the day when I was caught after such a short time on Earth. I whispered, "He did say he'd dissect me. I guess Dib did save me in a way. He saved me from being killed." I smiled lightly, for the first time I did in five years. I had some hope in my horrible life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.** **I wanted to show what Alexis's life is in the Membrane Lab's alien wing. Thank Dib for saving her everyone! I might not be able to update much because skool's almost back after Hurricane Sandy In the North-East, U.S. Yeah, i had two full weeks off from the torture people call Skool, so i might be backed up in Homework, Skool work, and dumb projects. Anyway, Review pretty, pretty please! **

**-Nicky**


	13. A New Friend

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Invader Zim, nor will i ever unless the creator sells me the rights, and blah, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After another week, as the scientist walked in to give me my food, he walked closer to me than he usually did, and he seemed less afraid. He walked in front of me and handed me my food. I took an apple and bit into it. He smiled at me and said, "I know you're afraid."

I looked up at him and said, "You would have by now, and I sense you're not afraid."

The scientist sat in front of me and said, "I've known you for five years Alexis. Ever since you came here to the Membrane lab."

I got a better look at the scientist. He was about six feet tall in earth measurements, meaning I was two inches shorter than him. He had a white lab coat on that wasn't buttoned, so I saw his green shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had goggles sitting on the top of his head, so I could see he had Irken skin green eyes. He had short, yet spiky hair on his head with, and I have to admit it, a really cute smile. For a human, that is.

I said, "So how do you know my name? Read my file?"

"Actually, yes," The scientist told me.

I growled at him and he said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Your robot is always saying and I quote, 'I want my mistress! Let my mistress and me go! Let Alexis go!' She can get a bit annoying."

I said to him, "Nancy is not annoying! She is my faithful -,"

"Servant?" The scientist asked cutting me off.

"Friend!" I exclaimed, "What's your name anyway? Mr. Snoop-in-other-people's-business?"

He told me, "No, I'm Drake Davidson."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"You too Alexis," Drake told me.

"So how do you know I won't bite your arm off?" I asked him.

"I've seen the way you react when I walked in. You would look scared, and then happy to see I brought you food," Drake told me.

"I was happy to see you weren't going to dissect me," I muttered.

"I don't bring you to the dissection room. My associate does," Drake told me.

I rolled my eyes continued to eat the rest of the fruits on the metal plate. Drake asked, "Why do you only eat fruits, and vegetables?"

"I can eat other stuff. The scientists just don't know that. Plus, I can get killed if I eat earth meat. Irken meat I can eat though," I told him.

"You know, you just told me that, and I could tell the other scientists," Drake said.

"Dang it!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, cool your chiz. I'm not going to tell the others. They all think I'm 'too young to be a scientist'," Drake told me putting air quotes when he said too young to be a scientist.

I rolled my eyes and Drake said, "Do you like music?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't know what music is."

"That's actually kind of sad," Drake told me getting to his feet, "I'll be back in a few."

He opened the door, walked out of the door, and quietly closed the door behind him. I thought that he wasn't going to come back, but Drake did come back. He came back with a long earth instrument. He sat in front of me and said, "This is my guitar."

"It's very nice," I told him, which it was. The guitar was green as an Irken's skin green with six long black strings.

"Thanks. I got it a while after you came to the lab," Drake said. Then he realized what he said and said, "I-I mean, I got it on E-bay before I even met you!"

"E-bay?" I asked him.

"A site on the computer where you can buy stuff," Drake said.

"Oh," I said.

"Want to see how to play?" Drake asked.

I nodded and he gave me the guitar. I held it how he showed me to and I was already playing three songs in just a few minutes. He said amazed, "How are you doing that? It took me almost three years to finally get all the lyrics right."

I told him, "In the Irken military academy I was the fastest learner. I guess my skills didn't fade over the years."

Even though the strings were slightly out of my reach, because there were six strings and I only had three fingers, I was still pretty good at the guitar.

Drake laughed and said, "Well, even so, you're a natural! Practically human!"

I gave him back the guitar and said, "But I will never be a true human."

"Maybe there is," Drake muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been working on it since you arrived here. I'm still working on it, so you're going to have to wait a little while longer," Drake said rubbing his head.

"How long?" I asked him.

"Another few months. Sorry," Drake told me.

I smiled and said, "But I'll be human. Membrane won't be hunting me."

"Yeah. The potion's supposed to let you turn human and back to an alien whenever you want," Drake said.

I laughed and said, "That sounds great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Drake said.

"Drake," I said.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I have to tell you, that my friends are going to try to bust me out," I told him.

"They haven't yet, so I'd give up hope on them," Drake said with a sigh.

I nodded and said, "Alright."

Then Drake got to his feet, picked up his guitar, and walked out the door. Drake poked his head in the door and said, "See you tomorrow Alexis." Then he was gone.

I waved good-bye, and hoped tomorrow would come faster, because finally, I had a friend here.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Alexis finally made a friend, Drake finally had the courage to speak to Alexis. But will Drake live up to his promise about the potion? Will he finally free Alexis after five long years? When will Dib save Alexis? Find out next time on 'Invader Alexis'! Review please!**

**-Nicky**


	14. Free

**A/N: Like i said for the last thirteen chapters, Invader Zim is not mine, nor will i ever own it unless the creator sells me the rights, and blah, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

* * *

Everyday, Drake would visit me to give me my food, sit in front of me and then we would talk. Sometimes he would teach me some more songs on the guitar, and he even showed me how to play classical or more energetic (as I put it) songs.

Then, another eleven months after Drake and I first spoke, Drake came into the room with a potion. I stood up and said, "Is that it?"

Drake nodded fearfully and said, "Yes. Drink it quickly. I heard Membrane talking with a Professor Utonium about killing you!"

I gasped and said, "That's horrible!"

"I know," Drake told me, "Now drink it all up. I had to rush myself so you wouldn't be killed, so I put in some of Utonium's Chemical X. It'll give you superpowers."

"I don't know," I said.

"Do you want to die? It'll make you indestructible!" Drake said showing it in my hands.

I said, "No, I don't want to die." So I uncorked the vile and drank it all up. I looked at my hands and saw they started to change to a fair color (**A/N: Light Skinned**) and I grew two more fingers on my right hand.

I said, "Do I look human?"

"Perfectly human," Drake told me, "Except your left arm is still gone."

I smiled and said, "I don't mind! I'm human!"

Drake nodded and said, "Come on, we have to get you and Nancy out of here!"

I said, "Then let's go!" Drake grabbed my wrist and we both ran to where Nancy was being locked up.

Drake said, "You have heat vision, so use it on the door!"

I nodded and concentrated on using the heat vision. A laser shot out of my eye and I made a hole in the door. Nancy ran out and asked, "Alexis?"

I nodded and said, "Activate your hologram!"

Nancy activated her hologram and she looked like an albino cat. Nancy jumped in my arms and as Drake and I ran Nancy asked, "Did you get taller?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah Nancy. I did. It's been five years."

Nancy looked at me and said, "Has it really been that long?"

I said sadly, "Yeah Nancy. I've missed you."

Nancy smiled at me and then I heard someone yell, 'Halt!' Drake and I came to a stop and then turned around. I saw two guards, both with laser guns.

The taller one of the two said, "Where are you going with that cat?"

"To take her for a walk," I said with a smile.

"Zim doesn't believe that," He said.

"Zim!" The shorter one exclaimed. I smiled as Dib and Zim took off their helmets. Dib continued, "Now you blew our cover!"

"Dib, Zim, it's me, it's Alexis," I said smiling at them.

"How do we know it's you? You look human," Dib said pointing the laser gun at me.

I sighed and said, "I'm a defect from the planet Irk. My arm was shot off when an enemy trooper was shooting at me. I was taken away five years, eleven months, two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, twenty eight minutes, and twenty six, no, twenty seven seconds ago."

"That's just creepy at how right she is," Dib said.

Then Zim and Dib looked at me and said, "Alexis!" Then they both started to hug me. When they let go I glared at both of them and said, "How come you two nuts didn't save me sooner?"

"Yeah, about that-," Dib said rubbing his head.

"The Dib was mad at you," Zim said.

"That's a lie!" Dib exclaimed, "Well, technically, I was still mad at you, but I couldn't think of a good plan to break you free. At the moment, we're just winging it."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well Drake here is helping me."

Then an alarm sounded. "They must have found out you escaped. Come on!" Drake said starting to run. Dib, Zim, and I ran behind him, and eventually we made it out of the lab. We all ran to my base and saw it was still standing. We entered the house and saw nothing was touched. I went down to the lab with Nancy at my side. I grabbed the computer's brain (**A/N: Not as gross as it sounds. The computer's brain was on a flash drive**) and then Nancy and I went back up to the living room. Dib and Zim were on the couch while Drake was standing. I sighed and said, "I…have to leave."

Dib and Zim shot up and exclaimed, "What?" in unison. Zim said, "Why are you going Alexis? Don't you like it on Earth?"

I nodded and said, "I love earth, a lot. It's just I have to leave town do Dib's father won't find me. I'm so sorry."

Dib hugged me and said, "I understand." He let go of me and said, "I'll see you around?"

I nodded and smiled. Zim walked over to me and said, "Zim will miss you very much." Then he kissed me straight on the lips. It was a few seconds long, and then he broke the kiss. "Good-bye," Zim told me.

Drake looked at me in the eyes and said, "I'm not going to miss you."

I looked at him and said, "Why not?"

"I'm going to go with you. Just in case," Drake told me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks." Then Drake, Dib, Zim, and I ran out of my base. I had Nancy in my arms and she was holding the base's self-destruct button. Nancy and I hit it at the same time, and ten seconds later, there was nothing where my house stood, just a creator from the explosion.

I looked at where my base stood and Nancy said, "Where now?"

Drake said, "I have a home away from home. If you want, we can live there."

I nodded and said, "That would be cool."

"And you could enroll in Hi Skool," Drake told me.

I smiled and nodded. Dib and Zim left and then Drake and I were in a taxi to Drake's home away from home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, like I said at the beginning of this chapter, this is the last chapter for the story. *Starts crying gallons of tears* Never fear! This is a series! Yay! Now, I want everyone to go on my profile and vote for the next story I'm going to do, kay? Now vote, vote or I shall not ever post another story on this website! What are you still sitting there for?! Go to my profile and Vote! Review Too Please!**  
**Signing off for the last time in this story, Nicky. *Starts Crying gallons of Water again* I really did have a bunch of fun writing this story! Good-bye!**


	15. New York City

**A/N: Me no own TMNT or IZ.**

* * *

As Drake and I walked to Drake's home away from home (it was more of an apartment in New York City) I saw a rat scurry across the room. Drake said, "Looks like my rat got loose again." He ran to get the rat, but the rat kept running away. I heard a voice say, "Go away! Cut it out!"

There was no one else in the room, so I said, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Get this maniac away from me!" The rat told me.

I gasped and exclaimed, "I can talk to animals!"

"What?" Drake and Nancy asked.

"I can talk to animals! I know what the rat," I said.

"Tuck," The rat told me his name was.

"Tuck, Tuck, said!" I exclaimed repeating Tuck's name, while looking at Drake and Nancy at the same time.

"Can you tell him to let me pick him up?" Drake asked me.

"Not a chance! Let the girl do it!" Tuck said.

"Sorry Drake. Only I can," I said picking up Tuck.

Then I put Tuck back in his cage. As I did, Drake said, "Alexis, can you go pick up a pizza? Extra large, extra cheese, and pepperoni?"

I smiled, nodded, and said, "Sure Drake. I'll be going."

As I walked out the door, Drake whistled, threw something at my head, and I saw he threw me a key. I growled at him and picked the key up, putting the key in my pocket as I walked down the hall.

As I walked in the pizza place, I saw the guy cooking the pizza kept burning himself, so I left, very quickly. As I walked around, I saw a sushi restraint, and I hoped Drake doesn't mind sushi. As I entered, I thought it smelled delicious.

I sat at the table in the front of the restraint, and I could smell pizza. Strange. I asked the cook, "You make pizza?"

He nodded and said, "Pizza gyoza. Like some?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, please."

Soon, I was back home with the pizza gyoza and Drake was gobbling them down like I did when I was when I was at the Membrane lab. 'No,' I thought to myself, 'Don't think about that.'

I stood up and Drake said, "Where you going?"

I told him, "Out."

I heard Tuck scurry to my feet and I looked down. I said, "Yeah Tuck?"

"Can I come too?" Tuck asked. I nodded and opened the door.

As I walked down the dark streets of New York, and suddenly three guys surrounded me, they were all twice the size of me. I picked Tuck up and put him in my dress pocket. Then the fight began. I kicked one guy in the shins and he started to jump about, leaving a space for me to run. I took my chances and ran out of there as fast I could. I ran with the three guys right behind me.

Soon, I was trapped in an Alley, so I got in a ready stance and started to fight the guys. I ducked most of their attacks, and after a few minutes, there were all lying on the ground, unconscious. I breathed deeply and ran away as fast I could. I fell to my knees when I was far away and Tuck said, "Nice fighting."

I took him out of my pocket and said, "Thanks. Do you know how to get home?"

Tuck shook his head. "I thought so," I muttered. So I put tuck back into my pocket and started to fly back to the apartment. I flew in the window and put Tuck in his cage. Then I went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to squash all of Alexis's stories together, so there will be more chapters in this story, and my other stories that has Alexis in them will disappear, one by one.**


	16. Alexis Meets The Turtles

**A/N: Disclaimer! Like i said I do own Alexis, Drake, and Nancy, but I do not own TMNT or Invader Zim, nor will i ever, and blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After a few weeks, the same guys came after me again. It was late at night (**A/N: Duh!**) and I was running again. This time they just wouldn't fall. So I made a huge decision. I turned into my Irken form, and with one look, they were running away, screaming for their mommies. I crossed my arms and turned back to my human form. I walked home, and two days later, I saw a report about me. Well, not technically me. My Irken form. The guys that jumped me reported me into the police as a monster! In the drawing on the TV, I had fangs, rabies, claws (Wait, I do have claws. But it's still offensive!), covered in green hair, a tail, and my eyes were glowing red. I growled, and Drake said, "Whoa. What is that?"

"Me," I muttered walking out the door and slamming the door behind me. I walked to the police department, but as I walked up the steps, I realized they wouldn't believe me, and even if they did, they might turn me into Membrane. I sighed as I walked away from the Police Station. As I crossed the street, a car was headed right for me. I jumped in an open manhole and put the cover over it. I slipped into the water, and the water started to burn my skin. It was a small amount of pain because I had human skin. The burn was like a pinch, but as I stayed in the water, I started to fell as if my skin was on fire. I jumped out of the water and tried to get the manhole back open. It wouldn't budge. I sighed and jumped back on the concrete ground. I muttered, "Why does this stuff happen to me?"

I knew no one was down here, so I started to talk to myself in Irken. I heard someone say, "Why are you down here?"

I turned around and saw someone, a few inches taller than me, was standing in the darkness. "Uh, hello," I said.

"What?" The guy, I realized he sounded like a teenager, asked

I realized I said hello in Irken. I switched back to English and said, "Sorry. Hello."

"Hello," I heard him say.

"What are you doing in the sewers?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," The guy said to me.

"I was avoiding getting hit by a car," I said with a shrug.

"I don't believe that," I heard the guy say.

"Well, it's true. When I put the manhole cover on, it wouldn't open again. Now, I'm looking for a way out," I told him. I turned around and felt him grab my arm. He had three fingers. Three, not five like a human would. I said, "Who-What are you?"

Then he gagged me, and put me on his shoulder. I kept banging against his back, but he wouldn't put me down. Eventually, he did, but he still stood in the darkness. "Raphael, what did you do to this girl?" I heard another voice ask.

"Master Splinter, she was going to find out eventually. Mikey saw her beat up three guys twice the size of her," Raphael, apparently, said.

"Michelangelo! Donatello! Leonardo!" Master Splinter said. Soon, three more figures jumped into the shadows.

"Who's the girl?" One voice asked.

"Why is she here?" Another asked.

"Hey, she's cute," The third said. I blushed at that comment.

"I know you have a different form," Splinter said stepping into the light. As he stepped into the light, I saw he was a huge rat. Cool. Splinter continued, "Would you show us?"

"I want the others in the light, or no go," I said with a smile.

"What!" One voice said.

"Huh?" Another voice said.

"Not a chance girlie!" Raphael said.

"Alright. Goodbye," I said heading to the exit.

"Wait, wait," I heard one of the other three voices say, "Fine." I stopped and turned back towards Splinter and the other four voices.

"What?" The other three said, "No way!"

"Do it guys!" The first of the voices say. The other three sighed and they all stepped into the light. The guys were all turtles.

I took one look at them and one turtle, Raphael I think, said, "And here comes the scream."

I said, "I'm not going to scream."

"Now, will you show us and my sons what you truly are?" Splinter asked.

I nodded, took a deep breath and changed into my Irken form. "The creature on the TV!" All four guys yelled. Then they took weapons out of their holders.

"Hey! Those idiots who jumped me wouldn't give up! I had to scare them away," I said muttering the last part.

"So, you were just defending yourself?" The one with a purple mask asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. I had to."

The one in the orange mask said, "I'm Michelangelo. You can call me Mikey. That's Raphael or Raph in red, Donatello or Donnie or Don in purple, and Leonardo or Leo in blue."

I shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mikey. I'm Invader Alexis. Well, Ex-Invader."

"Invader?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sort of an alien," I told them, "My kind revolves around violence, taking over planets, and killing, but I hate that. I'd rather stop and pick some flowers than take over a planet."

"Take over a planet?" The guys exclaimed.

"Yeah. My kind's called Irkens. Three fingers, two toes, antenna," I told them, "My kind's sort of a giant bug trying to take over planets."

"So why are you on earth?" Leo asked.

"Like I said, I hate to kill. I was banished from my home world because I was a defect. There are a bunch of defects, but most of them are in hiding. I was found, sentenced, almost killed, and sent to earth," I said, "I don't talk about it to humans much."

'Good thing we aren't humans then, eh?" Mikey asked.

I punched him in the arm and he said, "Ow!"

"You're welcome!" I exclaimed, "You deserved that."

I chuckled as Mikey tried to hit me back. I dodged every attack he threw. Splinter said, "Does anyone else know you are like this? That you are an alien and a human?"

I nodded and told him, "My buddies Drake, Dib, Zim, and My S.I.R. Unit, Nancy."

"S.I.R?" Donnie asked.

"A robot I got from my leaders when I was in the first impending doom," I said.

Just then, I got a call on my phone, (which I got from Drake because he was afraid for my safety). I picked it up and saw Nancy had called. "Nancy, what up?" I asked her.

"Alexis, you have to come home! Drake's orders, sorry. He cares for your safety," Nancy told me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever. Thanks Nancy. I'll get going. Soon."

"Now Alexis!" Drake yelled.

"Is the phone on speaker?" I asked Nancy.

"Maybe," Nancy said.

"Nancy!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! It is!" Nancy said.

"Turn it off!" I exclaimed.

Drake yelled, "Don't you dare Nancy!"

"Stay out of this Drake!" I exclaimed.

"No!" Drake yelled.

"That's it!" I yelled. I hung up the phone and flew back to the apartment. When I got there, I slapped Drake so hard, he didn't wake up until I poured hot tea on him.

"Ow!" He said shooting up.

I laughed, and then Drake started to yell at me. Half way through his yelling, I just went to my room and locked my door. I sat on my bed, and threw some scissors at a dartboard that was by my window. Drake yelled, "AND DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

"Dang it," I muttered. I threw another scissor at the dartboard, and got a bull's eye. I laughed as I threw another bull's eye. As I threw another scissor, my window opened, and the scissor flew out the window. "Hey! Watch it!" I heard Mikey exclaim.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wanted to hang," Mikey said.

"I'd love to, but can't. Drake grounded me," I told him.

"IF YOU'RE ON THE PHONE, GET OFF OF IT!" Drake yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back, "YOU AIN'T MY PARENTAL-UNIT!"

"Parental-unit?" Mikey asked.

"Father, dad, pa, pop," I said, "All the same words meaning the male parental unit."

"Oh!" Mikey said.

Then I heard Nancy starting to pick the lock on my door. I muttered, "Sometimes I hate that robot."

Then she opened the door, holding a box of pizza. She said, "Who's that?"

"Mikey. He's a turtle," I said, "What's with the pizza?"

"You didn't eat dinner, correct?" Nancy asked.

"I didn't, but I'm not hungry," I told her, "Give it to Mikey."

"Sweet! Free pizza," Mikey said taking the pizza from Nancy.

I rolled my eyes and threw another scissor at the dartboard. "Nice aim," Mikey and Nancy said in unison.

I chuckled and said, "Part of Irken training."

"Speaking of Irken, guess who I saw in the city," Nancy said.

"Please don't tell me Red, Purple, Tak, or any other Invader," I said.

"Zim and Gir," Nancy said with a smile.

I chuckled and said, "Where?"

"Pizza place," Nancy told me, "Zim kept burning his tongue while Gir ate ninety five percent of the pizza."

I laughed and said, "Gir always did enjoy his pizza and Tacos."

"Don't forget waffles," Nancy said.

"Right, right. Oh Gir," I said shaking my head, "What a psychopathic robot."

"Oh, I gotta go! Later," Mikey said leaving my room through my window.

"Night Alexis," Nancy said leaving the room.

"Night," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...I never thought my Alexis/TMNT cross over was very good. If you don't, I don't blame you.**


	17. Dib Gets Found

**A/N: Disclaimer! Like I said, I go not own TMNT or IZ. If i did, well, I don't know what I'd do. Roll around in money all day? Any way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As I practiced some of my powers in an open field, I saw I had Ice Breath. I knew that would come in handy. As I walked, I felt colder. I looked up and saw Blade floating over me. "Hey," I said as I pulled away the manhole cover.

"Yo, what up?" Blade asked as I climbed down the ladder to the sewers and closed the cover of the manhole.

"Nothing, but I'm going down," I told him starting to head to the Turtle's hideout.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"Some new friends of mine live here," I told him as I changed to my Irken form.

"What new friends? Rats?" Blade said starting to crack up.

"One of them," I told him.

"And the others? Turtles?" Blade said.

"Yeah, four of them," I told him.

"How big are they? Little babies?" Blade said still cracking up.

"No teenagers. About fifteen years old each," I told him opening the door to the lair.

Then Mikey ran over to us and said, "Hey Alexis! Who's your friend?"

"This is Blade," I told him.

"Why's he see through?" Mikey asked.

"Ghost. He died a while ago," I told him.

"Cool," Mikey said.

"So, they're all giant turtles?" Blade asked looking dizzy.

"Yes, and don't even think about fainting!" I exclaimed.

Blade nodded. Then the other turtles and splinter walked over to Blade, Mikey, and me. "Who is this, why is he here, and is he see through?"

"This is Blade. He followed me down here. And, Blade…is dead," I told them.

"What?" Splinter asked.

"He's a ghost," I told them, "And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone what you guys are because they'll find out ghosts exist and start hunting him down."

"Then we can trust him?" Splinter asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes. You can. Dib on the other hand." I muttered the last part to myself.

Then a red siren went off. "Shredder!" The turtles exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked as the turtles ran off.

"A life long enemy," Splinter told me.

Blade grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Do you really think we can trust them?"

I nodded and Blade said, "How do you know?"

Blade let go on me and I said, "Instinct."

I walked over to the computer the guys were at and Leo said, "Alexis, stay here."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Why does everyone I meet care for my safety?"

"Because you are delicate," Blade told me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You can be such a pest."

Blade smiled, and the turtles ran out of the hideout. I said, "Blade, follow the guys."

"Why would you do that?" Splinter asked me.

"Just in case," I said with a smile.

"Fine," Blade said, "Later Alexis," Then he flew out of the hideout.

A few hours passed, and when the Turtles and Drake got back, they had an unconscious Dib with them. I gasped as Raph placed Dib on the couch. I ran over to Dib and said, "What happened?"

"He was a captive Alexis," Blade told me.

"Oh, Dib. How would he get into such trouble," I said, "Leonardo, can you get me some cold water? Michelangelo, can you get me a washcloth?"

Leo and Mikey nodded and ran off in two different directions. They came back a few minutes later with what I needed. I took the washcloth from Mikey and put it in the water with my left hand. I ringed the water out and put the washcloth on Dib's forehead.

He opened his eyes slowly and said, "A-Alexis?"

I nodded and saw Dib was staring behind me, ready to scream. "Dib, Dib, don't-,"

Too late, he screamed. I winced and then put my right hand over his mouth to cover his scream. I said just above a whisper, "They aren't going to hurt you. They're nice. They saved you from a villain."

Dib nodded and then fainted again. "Should I hit him now?" Raph asked.

"Raphael! This is no time for joking!" Splinter said.

"I wasn't joking," Raph muttered.

After another few seconds, Dib came back to, sat up, and said, "Okay, okay, I'm really scared at the moment."

I sat next to Dib and said, "It'll be okay Dib. The turtles are really nice and funny, while Master Splinter is very caring."

"Don't believe you," Dib said covering his ears, "La, la, la! This is all a dream!"

I pulled Dib to his feet and slapped his face twice, making him fall over. I stood over him and said, "Did that feel like a dream?"

Dib rubbed his face and said, "No, no, it didn't."

"It's not a dream paranormal boy," I told him.

Dib sighed, got to his feet, and said, "Then I saw two male Irkens that looks sort of like you."

I chuckled and said, "No, you couldn't unless…unless-,"

"Unless what?" Mikey said with a smile.

"My," I gulped and continued, "Father and my brother."

"Your who?" The turtles exclaimed.

"I have a father from which I was cloned and my twin brother. I was accidentally copied twice," I told them.

"Wait, wait, wait. Start from the beginning," Leo said.

I nodded and said, "Alright."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	18. The Beginning

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own TMNT or IZ. If I did, I'd be laughing like a maniac as i rolled around in money! Any way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The Turtles, Splinter, and Blade were all on couches as I sat in front of them on a small chair. I said, "Ever since I was hatched from my tube, and had my PAK put in my spine, I've been strange. Now, one Irken is the clone of two other Irkens. Like all the other smeets, I was raised to fight and kill, but I always felt that to be wrong. Most planets I visited were beautiful. They had the most exotic and interesting creatures. For example, smock was a painting planet before the Irken Empire took it over. Beautiful. It had three eyed birds that looked to be covered in paint and, yet, it was their natural colors. Blorch, even though it was a little scary, it still had some really cool creatures."

"Doesn't Blorch have slaughtering rat creatures?" I heard Nancy say. I looked up and saw Nancy walking into the Turtle's lair.

"How did you find our lair?" Donnie asked.

"My mistress has a tracking device in her PAK," Nancy told them sitting down next to me.

"Man I hate that device," I muttered crossing my arms.

"But, it saved your life," Nancy said, "On more than one occasion."

"Yeah, yeah. Like," I counted on my fingers, "seventeen times."

"Sixteen, you were off by one," Nancy said.

"Dang it," I muttered.

"What were you doing down here?" Nancy asked.

"My brother and father are in the city, so I need to tell them everything," I told her.

"Where were you at?" Nancy asked.

"Well, I just named two of the overtaken worlds, Smock and Blorch, so I guess I'll move onto the parents," I told her. Nancy nodded and I continued, "The parents of Irk don't even raise us. A cold unfeeling robot arm does. Two random Irkens are chosen to be the 'parents' of the younger Irkens. If the younger Irkens ever meet their parents, they might as well be cold-blooded killers."

"Why's that?" Mikey asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I said, "If we ever meet our parents, we go into attack mode. We feel we should dominate over our parents, so we kill them." I started to cry and said, "My younger brother and I were raised together. We did everything, and we were alike in every way, from the broken antenna, to the missing left arm. The only thing different was he, he," I couldn't get it out.

"He killed their mother. It was a pride thing. After he did it, he regretted it. He said he was sorry to Alexis, and ran away. Alexis hasn't seen her brother since," Nancy said.

I nodded and continued, "Thing was, Red and Purple never realized he was a defect. They thought only I was. So they banished me to earth. Best thing that ever happened to me. I liked lying around in the grass all day to watch as the clouds passed by up in the sky. I liked even the smallest to the biggest of creatures. They just amaze me. Then I was kidnapped with Nancy and brought to the Membrane lab. Every day, the same routine, Breakfast, lunch, getting me, strapping me to a surgical table, then ripping me open, the scientists looking at me, and then stitching me back up. I have so many scars on my abdomen and chest, I can't count them."

"How long did he do this?" Mikey asked.

"Everyday for five years," I said, "But then the scientist who brings me my food, talked to me. He said I looked scared everyday. He said he knew I wouldn't bite his arm off because I looked too scared to hurt him, or anyone for that matter. I told him I couldn't touch earth water, and meat. He told me that the other scientists thought he was too young to be a scientist. Then he asked me if I liked music. I didn't know what music was at the time, so the young scientist brought me his guitar. He showed me how to play it, and I was a natural. I know how to play almost every song there is. Soon, he told me that he was making a potion that would let me turn human and back to and Irken. I just had to think about it, and I would be in Irken form, or human form. A few months later, he gave me the potion. He said he rushed himself, and that he put Chemical X in the potion so I would be indestructible. After I drank it, the scientist and I got Nancy and ran."

"But we were stopped by two guards," Nancy said, "Both wearing armor and holding Laser guns. Then we realized they were Zim and Dib. So, after realizing who the guards were, an alarm went off. We had to leave as quick as we could."

"We ran back to my base, and I grabbed my computer's brain, which is in a flash drive. Then we ran out of the house, and I made my base explode," I said with a chuckle, "Then I had to move to New York City so Membrane wouldn't find me."

"And that's your whole life?" Blade asked.

"About so," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Alexis has a brother! Who would have known? *Random Irken raised his hand.* **

***Nicky takes out a laser gun and shoots, and proceeds to incinerate the random Irken* Anyone else!? No? Good. So,Review, or I'll incinerate you!**


	19. Alex

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah, Disclaimer! I don't own TMNT or IZ, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I said, "Dib, what side was my bro and father on?"

"Your brother was a prisoner like me, but your dad, he was on the bad guy's side," Dib said.

I sighed and said, "Of course. Dad's always hated anything living, and he'll do anything to be evil."

"Then let's go kick his butt!" Raph said standing up.

"Sit Raph. My dad was always the best fighter on Irk. No one could beat him. Not even me," I said, "And I can beat anyone."

"Bet you can't beat me," Raph said.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. I said, "Yeah, I can."

I picked Nancy up and Dib said, "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said, "I've had a long day, and I need my rest."

"I better head home too then," Dib said.

"I'll show you the way out. Follow me," I said turning back towards the exit. So I showed Dib up the sewer entrance and we both went to our houses.

When I got there, I saw my brother, Alexander, Alex for short, sitting on the couch. He stood up and said, "Alexis, I know you must me furious with me, for leaving you so long ago on Irk, and I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and if you want me to go, I'll leave. Just say it."

I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could. I whispered, "I'm not mad at you. You're my brother. Even if you did kill our mother."

"You're not mad at me?" He asked.

"I did, but not anymore. I realized it was just a matter of your pride," I told him.

I let go of my brother and saw him holding a knife. He dropped it, and crumbled to his knees. He started to cry and said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was dad, he told me to!

"Dad, he told you to kill me? Why?" I asked him.

"He said that you were weak! I'm so sorry!" Alex said sobbing into my dress.

I said, "Shh. It's okay Alex. I understand."

"But what's he going to do when he finds out I didn't kill you?" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't know. Hey, where's your S.I.R. unit?" I asked him sweetly.

Then Alex started to dry harder. "Alex, what happened to your S.I.R. Unit?" I demanded.

"Ness?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Ness," I said.

"He got dismantled!" Alex said crying harder than before. I froze. Then I remembered I could make a S.I.R. unit by hand. I smiled and said, "Do you still have his brain on an Irken flash drive?"

Alex let go of me and nodded. I got to my feet and Alex sat on the couch. I said to Nancy, "Nancy, get lots of metal, a welding tool, wires, and whatever else I need to build a S.I.R. unit!"

Nancy nodded and ran out the door. Alex said, "You would build me a S.I.R. unit from scratch? Even after I tried to kill you?"

I nodded and Nancy came back into the apartment. Nancy put the things on the table, and I started to assemble the new Ness. I took the Irken flash drive from Alex and downloaded Ness's brain into his new body. After a few seconds, his lights activated to an Irken skin green color. I said, "Ness?"

"Hello Alexis. Nice to see you," Ness said. Then he saw Nancy. "Nancy!" He exclaimed talking her into a hug.

"I missed you Ness!" Nancy exclaimed.

"I missed you too Nancy!" Ness exclaimed. They released the hug and Ness said, "Where are we Master?"

"Alexis, can you take that?" Alex asked, "Because I haven't the foggiest idea where we are."

"New York City on Earth," I told them.

Alex lied on the couch and said, "Goodnight sis. I'll be sleeping."

"Fine," I said heading to my room. I looked back at my brother and saw Ness had gone into sleep mode.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Who would have guessed Alexis's dad is evil? Or that Alexis's dad wants Alexis dead? **

***Everyone in the audience raises their hands* **

***Nicky takes out another laser gun, and then evaporates the entire audience* Nicky: Whoever keeps leaking these secrets is gonna die!**

**?: I did it!**

**Nicky: What?! But you're dead! It said it in the last chapter!**

**Alexis and Alex's Mother: Yeah, but you need me here. **

**Nicky: Says you! *Shoots Alexis and Alex's Mom with the laser, disintegrating her* Don't worry! She'll be back. She's like an annoying rash you can never get rid of. *Rolls her eyes* Anyway, Review! **


	20. Sick

**A/N: Blah, Blah, blah, Disclaimer! I do not Own TMNT or IZ, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

About two days later, Drake had come up with another human potion for Alex. He put the Chemical X in his potion too, but Alex didn't have all the powers I had, just flight, super strength, heat vision, super hearing, and super speed, and a little bit of ice breathes when he tried his hardest. Alex was still developing his Ice Breath. As a human, Alex looked like me, but more like a guy. He wore a red long sleeved shirt, red and blue jeans, a star belt on the waist, and his black invader boots. He has short, spiky hair, with the tip dyed black. I had dyed the tip of my hair black a while before he did.

Today, I felt horrible. My face kept heating up, and my abdomen hurt a lot. Finally, I collapsed. "Alexis? Alexis!" Alex yelled running over to me.

"Alex?" I asked, dazed.

"Sis? Sis, are you okay? Alexis?" Alex asked.

"Just a bit dizzy," I said with a small smile.

Alex helped me to my feet but I just fell on my face. "Ow," I muttered.

Alex picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. I muttered a soft, "Thanks Bro," so soft in fact, that only an Irken's highly sensitive hearing can hear it.

"You're welcome Alexis. I'll make you some soup," Alex told me.

I nodded, turned to my Irken form, and got under the covers. Then Alex took another look at me and left me alone. After a few minutes, my window opened up. I looked up and saw Gir in his doggie suit. I smiled weakly and said, "Gir?"

"Hi lady! Masta said to get ya!" Gir said.

"Sorry Gir. I have to stay in bed. I got sick," I told him.

"Oh. Then I'll get Masta!" Gir said jumping back out the window. I rolled my eyes and coughed.

Then I heard Mikey said, "Hey Alexis! Are you okay?"

"No Mikey! She's sick!" I heard Donnie say.

I sat up in my bed, saw Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie, I and said, "Hey guys."

"How'd you get sick so fast? Yesterday you were perfectly healthy," Donnie said.

"It's an Irken sickness. It can be caught in less than ten minutes; the Irken who caught it will become sick in less than five minutes, and only Irkens can catch it, so don't worry," I told them.

Then I heard a crash from the kitchen. I said, "And now I think Alex has caught it."

I got out of the bed and ran to the kitchen and saw Alex lying on the floor. I exclaimed, "I knew it! Drake! Nancy! Ness!"

They Ness ran out of Alex's room and Nancy ran out of my room. Drake ran out of his room behind him.

"Ness, carry Alex back to his room," I told Ness. Ness nodded, picked up Alex, and carried him to his room, slamming the door closed in the process.

"Drake, you finish making the chicken soup for my brother and me," I said. Drake nodded.

"What do I do mistress?" Nancy asked.

"Catch me," I said.

"What?" Nancy asked.

Then I started to fall to the ground again. Luckily, Nancy caught me just in time. "Thanks Nancy," I muttered. I got back to my feet. I walked back to my bed with Nancy by my side in case I fell over again. "Is your friend alright?" Donnie asked.

"Not my friend, my brother, Alex," I said with a small grin.

"Pretty lady!" Gir exclaimed smashing through my window and landing on my legs. "HI!" Gir said waving adorably.

"Who's he?" Raph asked.

"And why'd he smash through your window?" Leo asked.

"This is Gir. He's also a S.I.R. unit, like Ness and Nancy," I told them rubbing Gir's head.

"Masta's out the window!" Gir exclaimed.

"Zim, get in here," I said when I spotted Zim.

Zim slowly crawled through the window and I saw he was holding a pill. He walked over to me and said, "Gir told me you were sick." I nodded. Zim continued, "This pill will make you fell better once you ingest it."

I took the pill, but before I could swallow it, Leo grabbed my hand and said, "Are you sure you can trust him."

I looked at Zim who looked to be on the verge of tears. "I know I can trust him Leo." I swallowed the pill, and I froze, like a stone. "Uh, oh," Zim said.

"Masta killed Pretty Lady!" Gir said starting to cry.

"No her eyes are still moving," Donnie said looking into my eyes.

"Then she isn't dead?" Mikey asked with a sigh of relief.

"No, she'll be fine in about two minutes," Zim said doing some calculations on a calculator. Then I loosened up. "Oh yeah, this calculator's busted," Zim said with a chuckle.

I chuckled and jumped to my feet. I saw Gir had taken his disguise off and was running around the room shouting, "I'M NAKED!"

"Gir!" Zim yelled.

Zim started to chase Gir. I snuck out of the room as Zim chasing Gir was distracting Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie. I snuck over to Tuck's cage and took him out. Tuck said, "What's happening?"

"I want to scare one of my friends. Will you help?" I asked Tuck. Tuck nodded.

I flew back into my room and saw Zim was still trying to catch Gir. I flew above Zim who had cornered Gir, and put Tuck down Zim's invader uniform. Then I stood on the ground and counted off with my fingers, "Three…Two…One-,"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed realizing Tuck was in his uniform.

Mikey and I started to crack up as Zim desperately tried to get Tuck out of his uniform. Drake ran in the room and started to laugh when he saw Zim squirming on the ground. I walked over to Zim and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him to his feet and said, "Calm down Zim. It's just a little rat." Tuck crawled up Zim's arm and onto my hand.

I laughed as Zim stopped screaming and got himself to his feet. He wiped his uniform of the dirt and tried to attack me. I flew out of his reach and stuck my tongue out at him. I smiled and said, "You'll never get me alive!"

Zim made his spider legs shoot out of his PAK, but I was still out of his reach. I laughed and said, "Never get me alive!"

Zim growled at me, chuckled, and then said, "See you later?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Bye Zim." He retracted his legs and walked out the window. Drake had left the room when Zim stopped squirming. I said, "Tuck, you okay?"

Tuck nodded and said, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

"No way," I told him with a chuckle.

Tuck jumped out of my hand and landed on my bed. "Nice jump," I told him.

"Thanks!" Tuck squeaked. Tuck walked on my nightstand and said, "Your turn."

I laughed and then floated onto the bed. "Cheater!" Tuck accused.

"Maybe so, but I still jumped," I said with a chuckle.

Leo looked at the clock on my wall and said, "Oh! Eight o'clock! We gave to go!"

"All right goodnight," I told them.

Then, one by one, they left through the window. I got off my bed and checked on Alex. He was sound asleep, and he had a book and a pencil in his hands. I picked the pencil up and put it on his nightstand. I took the book and saw it was a journal. So, I started to read from day one.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: WOULD YOU STOP TELLING PEOPLE SECRETS OF THIS STORY?!**

**Alex and Alexis Mom (Who I have yet to name): Nah. It's fun to see you mad.**

**Nicky: I told you people she would be back. I swear, you are like an annoying rash my brother once had on his-**

**Alexis: No! Don't tell them! Please! It was gross when you told me. **

**Nicky: HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF MY STORY!?**

**Alexis: Who knows? I'm an Irken, so I'm mysterious like that.**

**Nicky: *Rolls her eyes* Oh, Nevermind. I'll deal with BOTH of you later. Anyway, Review!**

**Alexis: Wait! Wouldn't anyone want to know why I read my brother's Diary?**

**Nicky: First, it's a journal. Second, SHUT UP ALREADY! Third, Gir has been and always will be insane in my opinion. Last, Review, and PM me. Review! **


	21. The Journal

**A/N: Disclaimer! Still don't own TMNT or IZ. The bold parts is when Alexis is reading in her head. Blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I started to read, "**Dear Irken Journal, yesterday I was activated. I have a twin sister who was activated before me, making her older than me.**" I said, "I gave him this journal on the day after we were activated." I kept reading, "**My name is Alexander. My sister keeps calling me Alex. I don't mind. It's just a shorter version of my name. My sister's name is Alexis. She's sweet and funny and she said she'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt me.**" I did say that. "**Even though we are both Smeets, she's pretty tough.**" I was pretty strong as a smeet. "**Our leaders are Red and Purple. Sorry, my sister told me Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. They stand over us. Alexis and I are going to go into the Irken academy tomorrow, so I might not be able to right in here.**" The entry ends there. A new one starts about three pages later. I continued to read, "**Alexis and I just graduated the Irken Academy. Alexis is really good with a weapon, even though she hates to kill. I'm pretty good at weapons too, but not as well as Alexis. She says I'm a softie. I don't mind. I am a softie. Alexis is too. It's kind of ironic, Alexis and I are twins and we both hate to kill, and we both love everything about other planets. We both feel bad for the planets that the empire takes over, but Alexis scares people easily. She doesn't mean it. She just jokes around. Tomorrow the Tallests will assign us planets. I can't wait.**" The entry ends again and then a new one starts up. "**I hate Alexis. She was sent to a different planet than me. Well, I guess I can't blame her for that, so I do still love her. She was assigned planet slabgor, a planet with people that are half rock half goop. I got planet smock. It is a planet that has animals that look like they are painted, but it's their real colors! I'm sad that I have to take it over in a few months. We both got S.I.R. units. I named mine Ness and Alexis named hers Nancy. They are both truly kind and sweet.**" The next entry was almost two years later. "**My left arm and part of my left antenna was shot off a few days ago. My left arm still hurts a little bit and my left antenna, according to my computer, is going to hurt for almost a year. I think I'll call Alexis to tell her. Get this! My sister's left arm and part of her antenna was shot off too! Now I'm pretty sure we're exactly the same. Well, except our gender.**" This next one's from the last time we talked before Alex came to the apartment. "**I still can't believe it. I-I killed my mother. It was a total accident though. Alexis and I met our mother, and I killed her. It was instinct! It was a total accident! I didn't mean it! Now I know Alexis hates me for killing our mother. So, I'm running away in the middle of the night. I really am going to miss Alexis though. Good-bye Irk.**"

I looked at Alex and saw his breathing had evened out. I kept reading. The next one was from only a week ago. "**I just found this old thing. I also found my dad. I'm doing my hardest not to kill him like I did my mother. He just told me if I were to become his true son, I'd have to murder Alexis. I know I'm too scared. She's my sister. Then just to be sure, he took Ness, and dismantled him! I couldn't believe that! I was happy I had Ness's personality on memories on an Irken Flash Drive.**"

A few hours after the last entry, "**I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my sister. I'm glad I didn't too. Alexis rebuilt Ness out of some spare parts. Man, am I glad she took that S.I.R. unit creation and PAK repair class back in the Irken Academy. I kept pressuring her to take that Uniform repair class with me. Alexis is my best friend, and I will never kill her. I swear I will not ever hurt her, or anyone, for as long as I shall live.**"

I looked back at Alex and muttered, "So sweet."

I put his journal on his bedside and put the covers over Alex's chest. Then I turned his light off and walked back to my room. I said, "Alex can be the sweetest person on Earth and Irk, yet he can be such a goof."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't want to fight with Alexis's mom so, eh, Review!**


	22. TGRI And Membrane

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah, Disclaimer! I do not own TMNT or IZ. Blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As another day passed, I finally said to Alex, "Where were you held?"

Alex looked at me for a few seconds and then said, "A place called TGRI. They were turning other people into different kinds of half animal, half humans."

"Hybrids?" I asked.

Alex nodded and said, "I'll show you where it is."

So at night he brought me to a huge building. Alex said, "This is it."

I smiled evilly and said, "Let's sneak in!"

"What? No! We could get caught!" Alex said.

"Fine, stay out here Mr. Paranoid. Then you can just be kidnapped again," I told him.

"Okay, okay, I'll come," Alex, said.

We snuck into the roof, and snuck into the building. I opened one of the doors slowly and saw a human/animal hybrid. I gasped when I saw him. He was chained to the wall and he was standing up. His animal side was a panther. He stood about five foot eleven inches, had white shorts and a white tee shirt on, and it looked like he had a scar on his left eye and going up his right arm and into his shirt. His ears were like a panther's, pointed and on the top of his head. He had claws, fangs, a long tail, and black as night hair, which had grown down to his shoulders. He looked about eighteen, his eyes were closed super tight, he was grinding his teeth, and his hands were balled up into fists. I walked up to his and said, "Are you okay?"

He unclenched his fists, stopped grinding his teeth, opened his eyes, and looked into my eyes. His eyes were an awesome shade of gold. He looked at me and said, "Uh. H-hello."

I smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Alexis. That's my brother Alex."

"I'm, uh, Benjamin, Benny or Ben for short," He told me.

"What happened to you? Are you okay Ben?" I asked him.

Ben nodded and said, "I'm fine for the moment. The stupid men here transformed me into part animal. Now I have all the qualities of a real panther. Can you get me out here?"

I nodded and took the ghost sword from my PAK and turned it tangible. Then I cut the chains holding him to the wall. He rubbed his wrists and said, "We better get out of here before they sound the alarms."

So we got out of there. Fast. Just as the door closed, I heard the alarms go off. "Go in the sewers!" I exclaimed.

Alex and Ben looked at me funny and I exclaimed, "Trust me!"

So Alex, Ben, and I all jumped into the sewers. I put the cover on the manhole and we started to walk around the sewers. Ben said while holding his nose, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Just far enough from TGRI. If they find any of us you'll be experimented on, and then Alex and I might as will be dissected," I told them.

"Why's that?" Ben asked.

"We aren't really from earth," Alex told Ben as he held his own nose.

"Oh. You're still human though, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but only half alien," I told him.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Ben asked, stopping. Alex and I stopped walked and I heard feet hitting the ground.

"Yeah. Alex?" I asked.

"I hear it," Alex said.

"Yo!" Mikey said appearing in front of me. I screamed and fell backward. Luckily, Ben was there, so he caught me. I looked at him and Ben helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I muttered dusting myself off.

"What's with the other dudes Alexis?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, this is my brother Alex and our new friend Ben," I told him.

"Nice to meet ya. Why are you in the sewers?" Mikey said.

"Alex and I helped Ben escape from a testing lab called TGRI," I told Mikey as we walked.

"TGRI? That was the company that made the Ooze that mutated me and the others!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Whoa," I said.

"I also had to run from someone else," Ben said.

"Who would that be?" I asked him.

"A guy named Professor Membrane," Ben told me.

I froze and started to loose my balance. Then I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it whispering, "No, no, no, no," over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"He's the one I've been running from. All those scars," I said muttering the last part.

"Scars?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean scars?" Alex asked.

Then, the tears started to roll. "Alexis, tell me. Please," Alex whispered kneeling down next to me.

"Membrane took me off to his stupid jail and cut me open, okay!" I yelled getting to my feet.

I ran away from them and back up to the streets. I ran back to the apartment and sat on the couch. Nancy and Ness walked over to me and Nancy said, "Are you okay Alexis?"

I nodded and said, "I'm f-fine."

"That shutter in your voice tells us otherwise," Ness told me.

I sighed and said, "I found out Membrane's in the city, okay?" I told them.

"Alexis, if this is true, you and Alex have to get out of town," Nancy told me.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry. I'll pack your things," Nancy said walking into my room.

I looked at Ness and he said, "I'll get to packing Alex's things."

I sighed and lied on the couch. Soon, I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: For all who don't know, Ben is good and he does NOT work for Membrane. **

**Alexis: You know, you just told the world that secret which you always yell at my mom for.**

**Nicky: DRAT! *Sighs* Anyway, Review or I'll incinerate you!**


	23. Leaving New York City

**A/N: I do not own TMNT or IZ! Sorry this is the last Chapter!**

* * *

Alex shaking my arm awaked me late at night. I slapped him lightly on his face and rolled back over. "Alexis!" Alex said again.

I sat up and said, "What?"

"We have to go. Before Ben or Drake wakes up," Alex told me.

"Ness and Nancy are going with us?" I asked.

Alex nodded and pointed to two people standing behind him. One was a girl, about seventeen, five feet four inches, light brown hair, pink eyes, a silver dress, and silver boots. The other was a guy also about seventeen years old. He was about five feet four inches, light brown hair, Irken skin green color eyes, a silver tee shirt, silver jeans, and silver boots. I said, "Who are they?"

"That is Nancy, and that is Ness," Alex said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "New holograms?"

Nancy nodded and held out her hand to help me off the couch. When I touched it, my hand didn't go through hers! "New hologram design. It makes Ness and me tangible," Nancy said with a chuckle.

"Cool," I said.

"And I have all your things in my head," Nancy told me, "Gir showed us we could keep things in our head. Compared to him, we can fit almost a house in our heads."

"Cool," I said, "Laptop? MP3? Clothes? Guitar?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Nancy said nodding.

"Come on. It's six in the morning. We have to get out of here before Ben wakes up," Alex said opening a window. Alex, Ness, and Nancy all jumped out of the window. I jumped behind them and Alex said, "Come on. We're going to have to walk for a while. Nancy and Ness haven't found a house yet." I sighed and followed Alex, Ness, and Nancy out of the city and into some woods.

As we ran, Alex, Nancy, and Ness all disappeared around a giant tree stump. I looked at it closer and I saw something was carved into it. It read, "**Five more people to touch this stump.**" Under it was a print for my right hand. I didn't know what it meant, but I decided it meant I had to touch the giant stump. So, I put my right hand where the print was, and my hand started to dematerialize. I screamed, tried to take my hand away, but it was stuck! Then my arm started to dematerialize, then my chest, and it split at my waist to go up, and down the rest of my body. Then, like lightning, I was gone from where I was standing three seconds ago.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Goodbye People! I shall miss you all! Don't worry. This will be continued! Just in another story called-**

**Alexis: Careful! You're about to tell them what the next story is called! **

**Nicky: Oh yeah! Thanks Alexis!**

**Alexis: You're welcome.**

**Nicky: Anyway,** **Review! *Waves Goodbye***


	24. A New Town

**A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own Regular Show or Invader Zim. Sadly. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt a horrible pain in my head. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake! We all thought you were dead!" I heard a voice say.

I sat up and felt something fall off my head. An icepack. I looked to my left and saw a black cat, Nancy, and Ness. "Hey," I said.

Ness took the ice pack and said, "We're at an old abandoned house."

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"We don't have a place to stay, and we don't know how to get out of here. That stump we all touched transported us here," Nancy told me.

"Oh," I muttered. Then I realized who the black cat was. I said, "Alex?"

"Yeah," He said, "Somehow I changed into a cat."

I started to chuckle. "You're no better! You look like a cat/human hybrid!"

I looked at myself in a mirror and saw I had grown a long black (furry, soft and fluffy) tail; my ears were like a cat's and on the top of my head, my teeth were sharp, my eyes turned a scary golden color, and my nails were claws.

"Whoa." I muttered looking myself over. Then I tried to change fully human. I could do it. Then I tried to change to an Irken. I could do that transformation also. Then back to my cat-like self.

"Looks like we have a third transformation," Alex said with a smile. Then he did what I did a few seconds ago.

"Cool, so what now?" I asked.

"We have to get jobs," Ness said.

"Ah, what!" I exclaimed.

"Ness and Nancy are going to be cooks at a fancy restaurant while I'm going to be a water at a local diner," Alex told me. That explains a lot. Nancy and Ness are both awesome cookers and Alex has a rocking memory.

"Then that means I have to get one that helps with my special skills?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. I groaned and fell back on the bed. Nancy turned back to her robot form, pulled a newspaper out of her head, changed back to her human looking form, and said, "Look through these want ads. Ness, Alex, and I found our jobs this way mistress," Nancy told me.

I took the paper and saw the perfect job offering, a guitarist for a local diner. I read, " Female **Guitarist needed. Must be able to play smooth jazz.**" Ick. Smooth Jazz. The worst kind of music in my opinion, yet somehow I know how to play it.

I sighed and Alex said, "Find one you might like?"

I nodded, got my guitar from Nancy's head, and walked out the door of the room, and then out the door of the old abandoned house. As I walked to the coffee shop where the job offering was, I saw a robin walking with a mole that looked almost human. I walked over to them and said, "Excuse me, do you know where the coffee shop is? I want to apply to the guitarist job there."

"Oh, yeah. We work there," The robin told me, "We'll show you there. I'm Margaret and this is Eileen."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Alexis," I told them.

"Come on, the coffee shop's only another two blocks," Margaret told me.

I nodded and followed Margaret and Eileen to the coffee shop. When I got there, I saw my brother serving some people. I walked over to him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who," I told him.

"Alexis?" He asked. I nodded and took my hands off his eyes.

He turned around and I said, "You working here?"

Alex nodded and continued to serve people. I sat down at one of the tables and soon Alex walked over to me. "What can I get ya Alexis?"

"A small coffee and a meeting with the manager please," I told him.

"Fine," Alex said with a sigh. Then he muttered, "I just hope he doesn't fire me for getting him."

I chuckled as Alex walked away and then came back with a small coffee and the manager. "Hello. Are you here to complain about one of the servers?" The manager asked me.

"No. Actually, I came here about the job offering for the guitarist," I told him.

"Can you play a guitar?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah." I picked up the guitar and played one of my favorite cords.

"Okay, are you nice to people?" The manager asked.

"Most of the time," I said.

"Do you have anyone that can back that up for you?" The manager asked.

"I can Sir," Alex said walking over to us, "Alexis here is the nicest person I've ever met."

"Alright," The manager said once Alex had walked away, "Can you sing?"

I nodded and sang, "Yes I can!"

"Do you have a jail record?" The manager asked.

"Oh. Well, technically I do but all I did was look like this," I told him.

"You were thrown in jail for being part cat?" The manager asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes Sir. That's the exact reason."

"Then you have the job. How soon can you start?" The manager asked.

"As soon as you need me to play the guitar," I said.

"Alright. Can you start now?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then the stage is right over there. You may have a ten-minute break every three hours, you can work nine to three, and you don't have to work on weekends. Sound good?" The manager asked.

"Sounds perfect!" I exclaimed, "Thank you so much."

"Alright. The stage is right over there and you can take that stool, that mike, and play your little guitar," The manager told me walking into his room.

I nodded and walked on the stage. I took the stool, the mike, and the stand for the mike. I connected the mike to the stand and then sat on the stool. A few hours later, I over heard someone talking about Alex and me. "Oh yeah, she's new. She's really good too, don't you think?" I heard Margaret say to someone.

"Yeah, she's pretty good," I heard a male voice say.

"Hey, Alexis," Margaret said, "I want you to meet my boyfriend. His name's Andy."

I waved and continued to sing and strum.

"Not very nice is she?" Andy asked.

"No, she has to strum her guitar and sing is all," Margaret told him, "It's her job."

Then I glanced up at the clock. Three o'clock. I finished up my song and then stood from the stool. "My shift is over, so I am going home."

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" Margaret asked.

I nodded and then proceeded out the door. As I walked, I heard Margaret scream and then Eileen call out, "Thief! Thief! Help!"

I turned around and saw Andy running away from the coffee shop with a wad of cash strait towards me. I held my guitar like a baseball bat and when he tried to run past me, WHAP! I hit him in the face knocking him out cold, and most likely breaking his nose.

Margaret ran out of the coffee shop and when she saw Andy on the ground, she stopped, took the money from his hands, said, "Thanks a lot Alexis, I would get in serious trouble if my boss found out this was missing." Then she walked back in the coffee shop.

I chuckled at how stupid Margaret's boyfriend is. "And Andy? We're over" Margaret said sticking her head out the door and then pulling it back in. Okay, ex-boyfriend. Then Alex ran out of the coffee shop. I said, "Your shift's over?"

Alex nodded and said, "You're really great with a guitar. Playing and hitting people with."

I laughed and we headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Review my story! I need reviews or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes...**


	25. Mordecai And Rigby

**A/N: Disclaimer! I STILL don't own Regular Show nor IZ. Until then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As we walked home, we came upon a park. I could see the old house was across the park and another block walk. Alex said, "Should we cut through the park or should we walk around it?"

We looked at each other and said in unison, "Cut through the park."

As we walked, I heard a huge rawr. Alex said, "Hear that?"

"Yup," I said.

We turned around and saw a giant T-Rex. "What idiots do you think brought that to life?" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't know! Hey! Let's attack it!" I exclaimed.

"What? Alexis, do you know how big that thing is?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," I said, "But we have powers! Remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Alex muttered.

Alex flew up to the dinosaur's head and kicked its eye. I flew up to its stomach and punched it as hard as I could, which, was really hard. The dinosaur fell back and landed on his side. The dinosaur tried to get up, but it was stuck!

Alex and I laughed at it and then a blue jay and a raccoon ran over to the T-rex. "Dude, how do you think this happened?" The raccoon asked the blue jay.

"I don't know. Maybe it tripped," The Blue Jay said to the raccoon.

"Excuse us, but are you two the people who conjured this T-rex up?" Alex asked them.

"I didn't, Rigby here did. He wanted to see how fast a dinosaur ran," The blue jay told Alex.

"And I was right," The raccoon known as Rigby told us.

Alex raised his hand in the air, balled it up into a fist, and brought it down on Rigby's arm. Rigby fell to the ground in pain and the blue jay and I tried to hold back our laughs.

"I'm Alexis and this is my younger brother Alex," I told them.

"What? Did your parents hate you or something?" Rigby asked.

"Actually, yes," Alex told him.

"But who cares? The past is the past," I said.

The blue jay said, "Well, anyway, I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby."

"Nice to meet you both," I said shaking their hands.

"Mordecai and Rigby? Margaret and Eileen talk about you guys all the time!" Alex exclaimed.

"Really?" Mordecai asked, "What does she say about me?"

"Things like you're sweet, funny, a bit of a goofball," Alex told him, "Stuff like that."

"Oh," Mordecai said through a sigh.

"I've never seen boots like these before, where'd you get 'em?" Rigby said looking at my boots.

I stomped on his foot and Rigby started to hop in a circle, holding his foot. Mordecai held back a laugh, but Alex just fell on the ground in a laughing fit.

When Alex recovered from his laughing fit, Alex said, "Come on Alexis, we should head home. Nancy and Ness must be worried sick."

"Alright. Race you?" Alex asked.

"Three, two, on-, HEY!" I yelled the last part as Alex took off running before I could yell go.

I ran behind him and exclaimed, "Cheater!" Then I ran as fast I could back to the old house.

When I got there, I was panting like a dog and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Alex stood over me and said, "I win."

"Just…because…you…cheated," I said panting.

Alex laughed at me and I got back to my feet. We walked into the house and Nancy gave me my laptop. She said, "Look at the chat place."

I opened up the computer and opened the section where people could chat online with each other. I couldn't believe it. Nancy made an account for me, and my name was Alien Girl!

I looked at Nancy and growled. "Sorry! I got bored," complained Nancy, "My shift and Ness's shift are at night."

I groaned and lied on the couch closing my laptop.

* * *

**A/N: Please People! I need you guys to review my story!**


	26. The Park

**A/N: Disclaimer! I still don't own RS or IZ. *Sigh* Since I don't own them, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks, and I was fired from my job. Let's just say it had something to do with an annoying customer, some coffee, a table, and me throwing the table into a wall. Okay, that last one was actually kind of funny.

"Yo Alexis!" I heard Mordecai exclaim.

I turned around and saw Mordecai and Rigby running towards me. They stopped in front of me. Mordecai said, "We heard what happed at the Coffee Shop."

"It was sick," Rigby said with a smile.

"Sick?" I asked.

"He means it was cool," Mordecai said, "How did you pick up one of those tables? They weigh like fifty pounds!"

"Must have been all the adrenaline," I said lying through my teeth.

"Hm, Hm. Yeah right," Rigby said.

"I bet you couldn't lift a chair. I bet you couldn't lift an ant!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Rigby mocked me and I punched him in the arm. He fell to the ground and groaned.

Mordecai laughed, and I smirked. "Come on. I think we can get you a job at the park," Mordecai said. Then he muttered, "Hopefully."

I rolled my eyes and followed Mordecai and Rigby to the park. As we walked, I heard a British (**A/N:** **I don't know if Pop's Voice is british or what. I think british is the closest to his accent.**) voice say, "Oh hello Mordecai and Rigby! Who's your friend?"

"Pops!" Mordecai said turning around. I turned around and saw a man with an oversized head.

"Who's your friend?" The man named Pops asked.

"Her name's Alexis," Mordecai said, "She trashed the coffee shop and got herself fired, so we're going to Benson to see if she can get a job here."

"She lost her job? Oh, I'll go talk to Benson for you then!" Pops said happily. Then he walked away.

I said, "Uh, what was that all about?"

"To tell you the truth, we have no idea," Mordecai said.

I laughed and heard an ear-piercing whistle. I held my ears and fell to the ground. "AAAHHHH! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

"What? What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"A horrible whistle! It hurts!" I exclaimed. Then, just as fast as the whistling came, it was gone. I breathed deeply and Pops ran over to us excitedly. He exclaimed, "Alexis! Alexis! Come with me please. Benson said he would interview you."

I nodded and Pops showed me inside the house in the park with Mordecai and Rigby behind us. Pops showed me to a room where a candy machine man sitting at the desk in the room. "You're Alexis?" He asked as Pops closed the door.

After twenty minutes of chatting, I finally got the job, which I would start tomorrow at nine. I thanked my new boss and opened the door. Then Mordecai and Rigby fell face first into the room. I stepped out of the way before they fell forward and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing," Rigby said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Tell the truth or I'll crush both your skulls."

"Fine, fine. We were listening on your conversation," Mordecai said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I walked to the mall and bought a few red shirts and a few pairs of blue jeans for myself.

When I got back to the old house, I changed into a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

The next day, at exactly 8:50, I was walking towards the park with Nancy in her cat form at my side. "Alexis, what do you think your co-workers are going to be like?" Nancy asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't know Nancy. What do you think?"

"Who knows?" Nancy asked, "They could be complete idiots for all I care, I just want them to be nice to you or-,"

I cut her off by saying, "Or you'll kill them?"

Nancy nodded slightly. I laughed and glanced at my watch. 8:58. I exclaimed, "Come on Nancy! I'm gonna be late!"

I started to run all the way to the park. When I got there, I was panting again and all the workers of the park were sitting on the stairs of the house. Benson was in front of the group. "Speaking of employees, everyone, this is our newest grounds keeper, Alexis. Any questions?" Benson told them.

"Why does she have a tail and cat ears?" The ghost asked.

"I'm part cat," I said.

"Cool," The ghost said.

"Alexis, these are your new co-workers. Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, and you already know Mordecai and Rigby," Benson told me.

I nodded and said, "Alright."

Benson handed me a sheet of paper and I muttered to myself, "Rake the leaves, sweep the porch, and break dead branches off all the trees. Easy enough."

"Easy enough? There are like one hundred trees in the park!" Mordecai exclaimed.

I shrugged and said, "I'm fast. Don't doubt me Mordecai."

"Then show me your fastest speed," Mordecai said.

I nodded and ran all around the world in just a few seconds, and then appeared next to Mordecai. When he saw me, he screamed. "How did you do that?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I'm not telling you that," I told him with a smirk. I walked down the stairs and said, "Later!"

"Should I go home?" Nancy asked, "I need to charge my battery."

I nodded at Nancy and said, "You can go back. I'm not a smeet anymore."

"Careful with those words! They could find out what you really are," Nancy said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful Nancy. I still have the skills from the Irken Academy."

"Alexis!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Sorry! Yeash," I muttered.

Nancy walked away and when she was out of view, I stuck my tongue out at her. Then I grabbed a rake and started to rake the leaves from the ground. Since it was autumn, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of leaves on the ground. Stupid autumn.

* * *

**A/N: Review and PM me please. I need reviews or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes...**


	27. Dad

**A/N: Disclaimer: Still don't own RS Or IZ. Read on.**

* * *

Soon, the pranking started, but I avoided all of them. For every pie I ducked, for every trip wire I jumped, and for every other stupid and/or immature prank I would avoid whatever they tried to pull on me. Eventually the guys had stopped pranking me after I gave them a little taste of their own medicine.

As I raked the few leaf up, I head High Five Ghost call my name. "What is it Fives?"

"Some guy is here to see you. Says he's your dad," Fives told me.

I muttered to myself, "Please don't let it be him." I put the rake away and then ran to the house.

Then I saw him. My dad. He had a human's hologram on. He had Black hair, ears, a nose, pale skin, and blue eyes. He still wore his invader outfit. He walked over to me, turned his hologram off, and said, "Alexis! It's so good to see you after so long! How's it been?"

"That's for me to know and you to never know," I said.

"How'd you get so tall? You look taller than the tallests!" My 'dad' said.

"S-shut up! Shut up! I hate them! I hate them more than anything!" I yelled.

"That's no way to talk about us like that!" I heard Red say.

I turned around and saw I was taller than them, but only by a few inches. "Red! Purple!" I exclaimed.

"That's Tallests to you invader!" Red barked.

"No! You aren't my leaders anymore! I was banished! I hate my kind!" I yelled.

Then I heard a click. My 'dad' had a laser gun. "Alexis! Get on the ground! Now!" He yelled.

"I hate you. I hate my kind, and I wish I was never created as an Irken," I yelled with tears running down my cheeks.

Then everyone who worked in the park came out of the house. "Who are they? What are they doing?" Benson yelled.

"My 'dad' and my ex-leaders," I said.

"Change into your real form Alexis," Red said.

"Or else!" Purple said.

"I still can't believe you can live with that girl voice Purple," I told him.

"Break, get your daughter to change back to her form," Purple ordered my 'dad' whose name was apparently Break.

"Do it, or I'll vaporize you Alexis," Break told me.

"Never!" I spat out.

"Fine. Say goodbye," Break told me. He put the laser gut at my neck, and right before he could pull the trigger, I stood and kicked him in the face. "I wish you were dead!" I yelled at him.

Break said, "That's harsh Alexis. I am your father, remember?" "I wish Alex never killed Mom! I wish he killed you!" I yelled at him. I took the gun from him and smashed it on the ground.

"You, you little! That was my creation!" Red yelled at me.

Then he tried to tackle me. I flew out of his reach and of his PAK leg's reach.

When he tried to grab me with his PAK legs, I grabbed one of them and tightly bent it around his and Purple's body.

Then he and Purple couldn't move. "Hey! Let us go!" Purple exclaimed.

I threw them in the air and gave them a big kick, sending them back into space, from where they came.

I walked up to Break and punched him the gut. He fell to the ground in pain and I called Nancy up. "Nancy. Get down here as quick as you can. It's about my father," I told her.

"On it mistress!" Nancy said. The line went dead and then Nancy was here in her human form.

"Wow you're fast. Now bring my dad to the Irken Prison. He deserves a long, unhappy life there," I told Nancy.

Nancy saluted and picked up Break. Before they flew into space, Break said, "Hey, can I talk to my daughter before I go? In her Irken form?"

Nancy looked at me and I nodded. Then I turned back into an Irken. The guys from the park gasped and then Break said, "Say goodbye to your vision."

"What?" I asked.

Then he held his claws up and scratched me across my eyes, from the left side of my face, across my left eye, the ridge of my nose, across my right eye, and to the right side of my face. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I held my hand over my eyes and could feel the blood running down my face. I changed back to my cat/human form. I couldn't see much light, so everything was silhouetted. I saw Nancy's silhouette turn into her robot form. Then she threw Break into the air and kicked him as hard as she could. Which made him fly into space. Then Nancy ran over to me and said, "Alexis, are you okay?"

"No! I think he blinded me!" I exclaimed.

Nancy grew big enough to carry me and said, "I'll take you to the hospital."

She picked me up and flew me to the emergency room of the hospital, and they said I had to get stitches in my eyes and across my face. They put me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**


	28. The Gang

**A/N: Disclaimer! Still don't own RS or IZ. Read On.**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt the scars on my eyes. Worse was I couldn't see. I was blind.

I heard the door open. I said sadly, "Who is it?"

"It's Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas," Mordecai said.

I smiled and said, "Hey guys."

"How are you?" Mordecai asked.

"Blind," I told him.

"Whoa, so you can't see a thing?" Rigby asked.

"No. Nothing," I told him.

"Weird," Thomas commented.

"Mordecai, can you please slap Thomas for me? I can't see him at the moment," I said crossing my arms.

I heard a slap and then Thomas say, "Ow!"

I chuckled and uncrossed my arms. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mordecai said.

Then I heard something hitting against the floor. "Nancy?" I asked.

"No! Guess who!" I heard Gir exclaim.

"Gir!" I exclaimed opening my arms.

Gir ran into my arms and said, "Hi pretty lady! Masta brought us here!"

"Us?" I asked.

"Alexis!" Dib and Zim exclaimed.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. They ran over to me and they both gave me a tight hug.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Zim put a A.P.S. in your PAK. It tracked you to a town here in Tennessee," Dib said.

"A.P.S?" I asked.

"Alexis Positioning System," Dib said with a chuckle.

"Lies! Filthy Earth Pig Lies!" Zim yelled.

"Zim," I said, "Stop yelling at Dib and tell me why you're here."

"Well, Zim heard your father-unit blinded you, so, the AMAZING Zim made you these," Zim said.

I changed back to my Irken form and Zim easily took my eyes out of their sockets and replaced them with new eyes. Everything was a little blurry, but after I had blinked a few times, everything was crystal clear. I smiled and jumped out of the bed and tackled Zim into a hug.

I whispered, "Thank you."

I sat back on the bed and saw I was still wearing my regular clothes, and that Zim was dark green. I chuckled at how Zim was blushing.

"Alexis! We came as soon as we heard! Are you okay?" Alex said running in with Ness and Nancy.

Alex hugged me and I said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry Bro."

"You're my big sister and I don't want you hurt. Are you sure you're okay? You look like Rigby with more black than he would usually have," Alex told me.

I laughed and said, "I'm positive I'm fine Alex! Zim made me some new eyes."

"They look exactly like your old ones," Alex said.

Zim held up a mirror and said, "Change back to a human." I changed back to my cat/human form and my eyes changed with me! Irken skin green, just like my old eyes. I got off the bed just as a nurse came in. She said, "Sweetie, you're going to have to lie down. As you can see, or in your case not see, you're blind, and you're gonna have to stay on your bed."

"Ma'am, I can see fine," I told her.

"Alright. How many fingers am I holding up?" The woman asked holding up two fingers.

"Two," I told her.

"What color is my hair?" She asked.

"Strawberry Blond," I told her.

"Wow. You can see! It's a miracle!" The nurse exclaimed running out of the room, "A miracle!"

"What's her problem?" Benson asked entering the room with Skips and Pops.

"My sister here can officially see again," Alex said putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Alexis?" I heard Ben say.

I turned towards the window and saw Ben walking through the window. "Ben!" I exclaimed running over to him, "How'd you find me?"

"I followed those two," Ben said pointing to Dib and Zim.

I chuckled and said, "You, my friend, are awesome."

"Who's he?" Dib asked.

"This is a panther/human hybrid Alexis and I found while searching TGRI labs," Alex said.

"Hm. How did this happen?" Dib asked.

"Your dad Dib," I told Dib, "It's your dad's fault Ben's part panther."

Then, Dib started to tip back, and then I caught him just as his head was about to hit the ground. "Dib, you okay?"

Dib nodded and got to his feet. He muttered, "I'm fine." Then he said, "I just can't believe my dad would do something like that to defenseless people!"

Then he slammed his fist down on a table, breaking it in two. "Whoa," Alex and I said.

"Oops. My bad," Dib said.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Really? I just broke a hospital table," Dib said turning slightly pink.

"Not my table. Even if it was, it would still be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," Dib said.

"Come on Nancy! Let's go checkout. I need a meal," I said feeling my Squeedly-Spooch growl.

"Wait, where did Gir go?" Zim asked.

Dib, Zim, and I screamed. "He has to be somewhere! If that robot gets out he could destroy the town with a taco, a penny, and a slice of pizza!" I exclaimed.

"When we find him, please make him smarter!" Dib exclaimed, "At least by half an IQ point!"

"No! The last time Zim did that Zim was almost killed!" Zim yelled.

I looked under the bed and sighed in relief. Gir was under there. "Is he there?" Zim and Alex questioned.

I looked at them and nodded. "Gir, please get out here," I said.

"Can I have a taco?" Gir asked.

"Fine," I said, "We'll go to a taco place."

Gir screamed in delight and got out from underneath the bed. I picked him up and walked out the door with Nancy, Ness, Alex, and Gir in my arms.

I poked my head back in the door and said, "We'll be getting tacos!"

Gir screamed in delight. I chuckled at him and went to catch up with the others. As I walked, Blade rose out of the floor. Gir and I screamed and Blade started to laugh.

"Not funny!" I exclaimed.

"It was hilarious," Blade said floating next to me as I walked.

"How do you keep finding me?" I asked him.

"I always follow you no matter what, I'll be at your side protecting you," Blade said.

"That was a really sappy line. I gotta tell you," I told him.

"Thank you," Blade said bowing.

I glared at him and caught up with the others. "Who's this Alexis?" Alex asked.

"Blade. He's a ghost," I told him.

"He's getting Tacos with us?" Ness asked.

I nodded. "Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!" Gir yelled pulling on my arm.

"Okay Gir! We'll get you your tacos!" Alex said crossing his arms.

'Come on!" I said running down the stairs with Blade shortly behind me.

Blade said, "You know, you look like you're wearing a mask."

"That's cool," I said.

"Tacos!" Gir yelled.

"Okay!" I said. I ran out of the hospital and to the nearest taco stand, and got Gir twelve tacos. Gir dived into the tacos and then said, "Thanks pretty lady!"

"You're welcome Gir," I told him.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please.**


	29. The Voice

**A/N: Disclaimer! Still don't own RS or IZ. Read On.**

* * *

After Gir had eaten twenty-three tacos, Blade had (somehow) eaten three, and I had eaten one, Ben, Dib, Zim, Alex, Ness, Nancy, Mordecai, and Rigby had finally caught up with us.

"Dude, how can you run that fast?" Rigby asked.

I shrugged and Zim said, "Come Gir. We must go back to the house."

"The old one that only Ness, Nancy, Alexis, and I have?" Alex asked Zim.

"Yes," Zim said.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Gir exclaimed with glee. Then he threw up on Zim.

"Aw, gross Gir!" I yelled as everyone and I took a few steps back.

Gir smiled and laughed. "That is one gross little dog," Mordecai said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but Gir's still adorable," I said.

"According to you," Rigby muttered.

I stuck my tongue at him and stood up. I said, "Let's have a little fun."

"Like what?" Zim asked.

"Karaoke," I said with a smile.

"Do you know how hard that is for an Irken? Zim can't even do it!" Zim exclaimed.

"Well, I'm part human and part cat, so it's easier for me," I said with a smile.

"Fine, Zim will come," Zim muttered following me with Gir still in his arms and Gir's barf on his uniform.

"Us too!" Alex, Ness, Ben, Blade, Dib, and Nancy said catching up with us.

I nodded and said, "Then come on!"

Soon, we got to the Karaoke joint, and Dib had been kind enough paid for all of us to sing. I was first, but I didn't care, as long as I was able to sing.

"You're next Gir," I told him after I had finished singing.

"Yay!" Gir yelled running on the stage. He grabbed the mike and started to sing about Tacos. "And that's why I loves Tacos! Bye!" Gir exclaimed. Then he ran back off the stage and sat on the table.

All the girls in the room, awed and all the boys pretended to puke. I as Gir climbed on my lap, I said, "That was, uh, very interesting Gir."

Then, I heard someone call my name. I put Gir on the seat next to me and stood up. I walked out the door and followed whoever was calling me. "H-hey! Wait!" I called as the person started to speed up.

Then he turned a corner, and he was cornered. I ran down the alley, and he was gone. I looked around and when I saw no one was there, I sighed, and turned around.

"Alexis," I heard the voice call.

I growled and muttered to myself, "Just ignore it Alexis. Nothing's there."

I walked back to the Karaoke place and saw everyone had left, meaning I had to walk home at almost nine o'clock at night. I kept hearing someone call my name, and every few minutes I turned around. Every time, no one was there. After the tenth time, I turned around and I yelled, "WHOEVER'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF! NOW!"

Silence. I growled and continued to walk back to the old house. As I opened the door, I saw Nancy making hot chocolate. I said, "Hello."

"Mistress! Everyone thought you had run away from us! What happened?" Nancy asked.

I said, "I heard someone call my name over, and over again. I can't explain it really."

"Alright. Maybe you were just being a little delusional. Go get some rest, okay?" Nancy said. I nodded and hopped up the stairs to my room. I lied in bed, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please.**


	30. Little Alexis

**A/N: Disclaimer! Still don't own RS or IZ. Read On.**

* * *

I felt something cold touch my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zim, Blade, Nancy, Gir, Dib, Ness, and Alex all standing around my bed. I said, "Hey, what's up?"

Alex sat next to me on the bed and said, "Alexis, are you okay? You look paler. Turn Irken."

I nodded and turned into my Irken form. My head felt heavy, and I fell back on my pillow. "Zim came in to bring you some breakfast. When he saw you looked paler, he ran to get us," Alex told me.

I nodded and said, "Which one?"

"I'm sure yet. I think it's a combination of a human sickness and an Irken sickness," Alex said.

"Zim agrees. Zim knows this isn't an Irken sickness or a pathetic earth sickness," Zim said.

I nodded started to go back to sleep. "Yeah. Go to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better," Nancy and Ness said in unison.

"I'll call in sick for you Alexis," I heard Dib say.

I felt Gir walk on the bed and his metal lips touch my cheek. Gir said, "Feel betta pretty lady."

I smiled lightly and nodded at him. I muttered, "Thanks Gir," and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt different. I felt smaller. I jumped out of bed and saw my jeans and red shirt fit me fine, so I don't think I got any smaller. The door was already open and I jumped down the stairs, which I always do, so it's nothing different.

When I got to the kitchen, I heard a scream. "What happened to you Alexis?" Nancy exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw it. I was smaller than Nancy in her robot form by almost a foot. Meaning I was hardly any bigger than two and a half feet tall.

I scream and everyone else in the house comes running to the kitchen, where I had gone into the fettle position. "Whoa! What's with the baby?" Blade asked.

"That's not a baby! It's a smeet! And I think its Alexis!" Alex exclaimed.

Nancy nodded and picked me up. Nancy said, "You're going to have to take care of her Alex." Then she handed me off to Alex. "What! I can't take care of a smeet! Plus, she's a newly hatched smeet! That's even worse!"

"Yes, but you can take care of your sister, can't you?" Dib asked.

Alex looked at Dib and said, "I can take care of Alexis. But when she's sixteen and a half Irken years old, and mature!"

"But smeets are more advanced than a pitiful worm baby," Zim told him.

Blade took me from Alex and said, "You are pretty adorable Alexis."

I glared at him and said, "Put me down Blade."

"I can't you're too cute!" Blade said squishing me in a hug.

"Breaking me! Blade let go!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," He said. Then he let go of me. I fell, and just as my PAK was about to smash on the ground, Dib caught me. I sighed in relief and said, "Thanks Dib."

"You're welcome," Dib told me.

Dib put me on the ground. Then I looked at Blade and yelled, "You could have killed me you crazy ghost!"

Blade stuck his tongue out at me. Nancy said, "Maybe this is a side effect of the sickness."

"Maybe it is Nancy. Do you know any cures?" I asked her.

Nancy looked at me and shook her head. "No. Anyone know anyone that can solve any problem?" Nancy asked.

I thought for a few seconds and remembered Mordecai and Rigby had told me that Skips had solved almost all of their problems. "I do! Give me the phone!" I exclaimed.

Nancy took the phone out of her robotic head and I dialed Mordecai. "Hello?" He asked when he had picked his phone up.

"Dude, Alexis here! I need help! Big problem! Can't tell you the details at the moment. Bring Skips, Rigby, and yourself to the old abandoned house A.S.A.P!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"It's just a problem, okay? Just get over here! Now!" I said yelling the last part.

"Okay, okay!" Mordecai said. Then he hung up.

"Did you know when you yell your eyes turn red?" Blade asked.

"You shut up! You almost killed me!" I exclaimed.

"Why do Mordecai and Rigby have to come over?" Dib asked.

"Because, I need as much help as possible to get back to normal, so all you guys have to help Nancy with getting me back to normal, and someone needs to watch the smeet in the house!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Everyone said nodding their heads.

I said, "Now when Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips get here," there was a knock on the door, "Hm. Weird. Okay, then someone answer the door because I can't reach it."

Zim opened the door and let Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips in. Zim then closed the door and leaned against it. "So what's up?" Rigby asked.

I stepped out from behind Alex and said, "I have a little situation."

"Whoa! What's with the green baby?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby! You're an idiot!" Mordecai exclaimed, "That's Alexis!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and Nancy doesn't know how to fix it."

"Thank you," I said.

"So how old are you?" Rigby asked.

"A newly hatched," Alex said, "Or as humans would say, an infant."

"So how does she talk if she's an infant?" Mordecai asked.

"Smeets are much smarter than pathetic earth worm babies," Zim said.

"By how much?" Rigby asked.

"Let's just say smeets are smarter than an earth college graduate," Nancy told them.

"Wow," Rigby said.

"So why are we here?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, Skips is going to help Nancy and everyone else, and since everyone is going to be pitching in you and Rigby have to watch over me," I told them.

"What! Why us?" Rigby asked.

"Because, it'll be payback for when you and Mordecai did all those pranks to me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh," Rigby said, clearly defeated.

I chuckled and Skips said, "I think I know how to solve this."

"Really?" I asked.

Skips nodded and said, "It'll take a few hours to prepare, but by seven o'clock, you'll be back to normal."

I smiled and Gir said, "Come on! Let's go get tacos!"

I smiled and followed Gir into the kitchen to get some tacos. I said as we ran, "Vegetarian tacos for me Gir!"

I sat on one of the chairs and when I saw I was too small, I just sat on the table. Gir threw me a taco and I easily caught it. As I began to eat it, Mordecai and Rigby came in and Rigby sat next to me. He said, "What kinds of earth foods can you eat?"

"Most of 'em. Fruits, vegetables, healthy stuff like that," I told him taking another bite out of the taco.

"Taco?" Gir offered to Rigby and Mordecai.

"Did he poison it?" Rigby asked.

I slapped him upside the head and said, "No. Only I'm allergic to meat, and that would be deadly to me."

Rigby said, "Ow. For a baby-,"

"Smeet," I said interrupting him.

"Whatever. Baby Alien, you're pretty strong," Rigby told me.

"I've always been strong," I told him.

Mordecai took a taco from Gir and ate part of it. He said, "They aren't poison Rigby. Just eat it."

"Ugh, fine. If I die, it's her fault," Rigby said tacking the taco and eating it.

I punched him again, and he fell off the table. I laughed at him and said, "You really are weak Rigby."

Rigby said, "STOP TALKING!"

After a few hours, Skips, Nancy, Blade, Dib, Zim, Ness, Nancy, and Alex came up the stairs. Alex had a vile filled with a blue liquid in his hand. He handed me the vile and said, "Just drink it, and you'll be back to your regular form. It exploded on us twice when we were making it, but it's fine now."

"So that's what those booms were," I muttered.

"Just drink it," Dib said, "before it blows up again."

"It is not going to explode again! Zim is fifty percent sure of it!" Zim exclaimed.

"Oh Zim," Nancy said. I rolled my eyes and drank the liquid. I started to grow in size, and the S.I.R. units (and Rigby) shrank in size. I had grown back to my original height, five foot ten inches tall. My clothes grew with me, just like they shrank with me. I smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me Skips. Mordecai and Rigby, thank you both for looking after me. Most smeets get into a lot of trouble when they're alone!"

"You're welcome," Skips said walking out the door, and then slamming it shut.

"Yeah, you're welcome. See you at work tomorrow?" Mordecai asked.

I nodded and said, "Oh yes. Now that I am fine, I will go to work tomorrow."

"Alright. Later," Mordecai said walking out the door.

"See ya," Rigby said following his best friend out of the house.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered, "And hopefully I won't get sick again."

* * *

**A/N: Review Please.**


	31. Mom

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I STILL DO NOT OWN RS OR IZ. If I did, I would be rolling around in a pile of money. Since I don't own the shows, this is the next best thing. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

A few weeks later, I heard the voice call my name again. I followed it, but the same thing happened, no one was there. Then the next day, the same thing and then the next day, and the next day there was no one. On the fifth day, the person finally showed herself. I couldn't believe it. I crumbled to my knees and said with tears in my eyes, "It can't be. You're gone! You've been gone for so long."

She walked over to me and sat in front of me. "Shh, Alexis. It's okay. I'm not really alive, I'm sorry to tell you that, but I'm here as a ghost."

I looked at her and said, "But Alex killed you. I didn't know that Irkens could turn into ghosts. I'm sorry for all the bad I've done. I'm sorry Mom. I truly am."

She still looked beautiful, more beautiful than former Tallest Miyuki. She was slightly smaller than me, and I had her white eyes and light green skin. Her antenna went down to the middle of her back with curls at the end of her antenna, and she had a silver and red PAK. She didn't wear her Irken uniform. Instead she wore a white dress and white boots.

"Shh, Alexis. It's okay. Calm down," Mother told me.

"No, it's not okay! You're dead! Gone! Not alive!" I exclaimed.

"Alexis, I've been sent here for a reason," Mom said.

"What is it?" I asked her, "Did I do something bad? What is it? I'll make up for it, I promise!"

"Alexis, Alexis. Calm down! You didn't do anything wrong!" Mom told me.

"T-then what is it?" I asked.

"You're in a bit of danger," Mom told me.

"What? From who?" I asked.

"It's complicated Alexis. Okay?" Mom told me.

"Membrane?" I asked, "The military of earth? The FBI?"

"An old enemy of mine. He wanted to get even with me. When he found out about you and Alex, well, it wasn't pretty. He swore to kill you both, and I just found out he landed on earth. Uh, oh, I have to go sweetie, okay? I love you, and tell your brother you love him too, okay?" Mom said. She kissed me on the forehead and smiled. As she vanished she said, "You only have a month to leave town."

I got to my feet and saw it was six o'clock. I left work and ran home at my top speed with tears in my eyes. When I got there, Alex was making dinner, and Nancy, Ness, and Gir were playing with each other on the ground in the living room with Blade floating over them. Dib was most likely in the lab downstairs, and there was a small chance Zim was plotting to take over the earth. Okay, a big chance, but that didn't matter. I walked over to Alex and said his name.

"Yeah Ale- Alexis, what happened to you?" Alex asked.

Everyone turned their attention to me and I started to cry my eyes out. "Alexis what happened?" Alex asked.

"Are you hurt?" Dib asked.

"Do you need any medical attention?" Nancy and Ness asked in unison.

I shook my head and Blade floated in front of me. He stopped floating and stood on the ground. Blade turned tangible, put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Alexis, is everything alright? What happened to you?"

I started to hug Blade and I said, "My mom."

"What about your mom?" Blade asked.

"I saw her. I saw her at the park," I said.

"Wait. You saw your mother? Isn't she gone?" Nancy and Ness asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. She's gone! Alex killed her! She came back as a ghost!"

"Why did she appear in front of you? Why not me?" Alex asked.

"I really don't know. Okay?" I said.

"Now, why'd she appear in front of you?" Blade whispered in my ear.

I broke the hug and said, "She said Alex and I were in danger, she said an old enemy was after us. Said he was going to get even with her. Mom said he landed today, and we only have a month to leave town."

Alex looked at me and nodded. He said, "If mom says we have to, then we do it."

I sighed and said, "But we do have a month to go, so, let's make the month memorable.

Alex nodded and rubbed my head. He said, "We do have a month to leave town, but just our S.I.R. units and us."

"And me," Blade said with a glare towards Alex.

"What?" I asked.

"Alexis, you need someone to keep an eye on you. You can get into a lot of trouble when you're alone," Blade said, "Even when you have your brother tag along."

I shrugged and said, "You're right. You can come too. Zim and Dib, before you ask, you can't come. I'm sorry. I just don't want you two or Gir in danger."

Zim and Dib looked at me and I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I went up to my room and fell asleep thinking about my mom.

* * *

**A/N: Review my story and answer my polls**


	32. Anger And Sadness

**A/N: I don't own RS or IZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As I swept the deck the next day, Mordecai and Rigby walked over to me. "Alexis, you've been in a bad mood all day. What's the matter?" Rigby asked.

I didn't answer, I just kept sweeping. "Alexis, you're usually really nice to everyone. Tell us what's up with you," Mordecai said.

"I have to move! I have to move because one of my mom's old enemies is after my brother and me! I have to move so none of my friends die! I have to move so no one hates me for my mom's old enemy for killing someone in their family! Happy?" I exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Whoa. Alexis, we're sorry we asked," Mordecai told me.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling. It's just I have to leave in a month's time, and the scariest thing was, my mom told me that her enemy's coming after my brother and me," I told them.

"What's so bad about that?" Mordecai asked.

"She's been dead for a long time Mordecai," I told him.

"So she came back to you as a ghost?' Rigby asked.

I nodded and said, "She had a white dress and white boots. Her curly antenna, and light green skin were prettier than when I last saw her, before she died."

"I can tell she was awesome," Mordecai told me.

I nodded and said, "She was sweet, and funny, and kind. I only knew her for a week, but it was the most amazing week of my life."

"Alright. We gotta get back to work, later," Mordecai said walking away with Rigby.

"Later guys," I told them.

As I finished sweeping, I thought about how sad I'll be when I leave, but also how happy I'll be to know they're safe.

* * *

**A/N: Review my story, PM me, and answer my poll. Later.**


	33. Will

**A/N: Still don't own RS. Review for me.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since I saw my mother and I had to start packing my stuff, Nancy and Ness's orders. I threw my clothes, my laptop, my MP3 player, and my guitar all in a backpack. How I got all the stuff in there, I'll never know.

After a few minutes of packing Nancy came in my room and said, "I know you're sad you're leaving. So am I."

"I may be sad, but I'm also happy," I told her with a small smile, "And a little scared."

"Why'd that?" Nancy asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm sad because I'm leaving all my friends in this town. I'm happy because I know I'll make at least one new friend. I'm scared because I don't know if anyone will like me, so I'm also scared I won't make friends."

"No worries Mistress! You're the nicest person on earth! Even if you can loose your temper at times," Nancy said mumbling the last part to her-self.

I smiled and said sarcastically, "Thanks Nancy. That made me feel so much better."

"You're welcome Mistress. See you tomorrow?" Nancy asked jumping off the bed and opening the door.

I nodded and said, "Goodnight Nancy. Charge well."

"Thank you Mistress. Sleep well," Nancy said walking out the door and closing it.

The next day, as I walk walking home from work, I saw someone kept staring at me. I remembered what Nancy told me, and just kept walking. Then he started to follow me. After a few feet, I turned around, grabbed his hand, and pinned it against his back. I said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I, my dear, am William. An old friend of your mother's," William told me kindly.

"Friend?" I asked, "Or Foe?"

"Friend, I swear!" William told me.

"It's true Alexis. He was an old friend of mine," I heard my mom say.

I looked to my left and saw my mom standing there. "Oh, hello Ali," William said.

"Hello William. It's nice to see you again," Mom said with a small smile, "Alexis, please let go of William."

"Ali, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, call me Will. That goes for you too Alexis," Will said with a small smile.

I let go of him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a friend of mom's."

"It's fine. You must just be a little paranoid of the old enemy's of your mom's that's trying to get you," Will told me.

"Yes. Did my mom tell you that?" I asked him.

Will nodded and said, "Your mother told me over a communicator to come to this planet right away. It took a little longer than expected because I was on a planet farther from earth, so the trip took eight months."

"Why's that mom?" I asked her.

"Will was one of the best fighters on Irk before he left. I asked him to protect you and your brother from my enemy," Mom told me.

"That is true young one. I'll protect you, but I won't be in sight of you or anyone around you," Will said to me with a smile.

I nodded and said, "That's very kind of you. Thank you."

"You should get home Alex, Ness, and Nancy must be worried about you," Mom told me.

I nodded and started to head home. "Oh, and Alexis?" Mom asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You did a good thing, building Ness from scratch for your brother," Mom said. I smiled at her, and then she vanished into thin air.

Will said, "I should get out of sight too. See you around."

I nodded at the disguised Irken and he jumped out of view.

At home, I told Alex, Ness, Nancy, and Blade all about Will and Mom. "I believe you. I believe you Sis," Alex muttered walking to his room, on the verge of tears.

'He must really miss mom,' I thought to myself.

I walked to my room, and slammed it when I closed it.

On Monday, the day Alex, Ness, Nancy, Blade, and I were supposed to leave, I said goodbye to everyone at the park, and then I had to quit. Ness and Nancy had found a nice place to live in a small town in a state called Pennsylvania.

It was a small house, not very big, just two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a closet. As I unpacked my clothes and other things into the lone dresser that was in Nancy and my room, I saw a note in one of my jean pockets. I opened it up and read in my head, "**I've been watching you Alexis. You're very interesting.**" That's what the note said. I gulped, and head a, 'boo'. I screamed in terror and turned around.

Blade was standing in front of me, laughing his undead life away. I crumpled the note that he wrote and said, "I hate you."

"But you still like me," Blade told me.

"Yeah, whatever," I told him.

"You going to get a costume for Halloween?" Blade asked.

"I guess. I'll do it tomorrow," I said with a yawn. I lied in my bed and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The next book in the Invader Alexis Series is, 'Invader Alexis Meets The Nightmare Before Christmas'! See ya next time! L8er.**

**-Nicky.**


	34. Costume

Disclaimer! I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or Invader Zim. Sadly. If I did, I would be in my mansion rolling around in a pile of money. But since I'm not, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the costume store with Alex and Blade (who was tangible enough to look human), I saw some kids a few years younger than Alex and me throw eggs at someone's house. "Ahh, Halloween, the time of candy, torment, and people's houses getting egged," Blade, said with a small laugh.

"What's Halloween?" Alex asked.

"It's an earth holiday. It has earth children dress up as different things, and humans say, 'Trick or Treat'. Then people give the humans candy. My favorite part of Halloween is making the Jack-o-lanterns." I told him.

"It's also the one day of the year people won't scream, 'ghost' when they see me," Blade told us.

"Come on. Halloween's the only holiday I was able to celebrate before I was captured by Dib's dad," I told them, "So it's very special to me."

"And this is our first Halloween together as brother and sister, so it's special to me too," Alex said.

"Come on you saps. Let's go to the costume store!" Blade said running ahead of Alex and me.

"Hey! Wait for us blade!" I exclaimed running after him.

"Wait for me!" Alex said running beside me.

When we got to the costume store, Blade said, "I'll be at the royalty isle!" He ran down a random isle and said, "I'll meet you at the checkout in an hour!"

"I'll be at the ghoul's isle," Alex said with an evil smile. Then he ran down the ghost and ghoul's isle.

I thought for a few seconds and ran down the isle labeled, 'The Living Dead'. I walked around the isle and saw costumes with only a few pieces of skin attached to them, a costume with a blank face (**A/N: Who can guess who that is?**), a human ghost, a vampire, and one of a human skeleton. I liked the human skeleton one, so I found one in my size, took it off the rack, and bought it. I kept it in the bag so Blade and Alex wouldn't see it before Halloween.

After a little while of waiting, Blade and Alex finally came back. "I found the perfect outfit!" They said in unison.

"Ooo, what'd you get?" I asked with curiosity.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, when it's time for Halloween!" Blade said while laughing evilly.

"Sorry Alexis. You gotta wait till tomorrow," Alex said.

"Oh, fine," I told them.

"What'd you get?" Alex asked.

"Not telling ya!" I told them running at my top speed to get home. It only took a few seconds, because my top speed is really, really fast.

It was an hour before the trick or treaters arrived, so I decided to change into my human ghost costume. It was a short dress with sleeves that went to my wrists, black gloves with bone designs and long black boots with bone designs. I had made my brown hair white with some white spray that would dye my hair bone white.

I walked out of my room and saw Blade wearing a crown, and Alex wearing a long black outfit with the hood up, and holding a scythe. I said, "What are you guys?"

"I'm a ghost prince," Blade said, "See my crown?"

"Yes, I do. It's lovely," I told him.

"I'm the Grim Reaper. I kill the people who need to die," Alex said holding the scythe to my throat.

I frowned at him and said, "Get that away from my throat bro."

"Sorry," He said pulling the scythe away from my neck.

"I just have one thing to say," Blade said, "Why aren't you a witch? You could pull off the cruelness."

I glared at him and ran back up to my room, put on a black dress that went a few inches above my knees, a pointed black hat, and I carried a broom and walked back down to the living room. I said, "Good?"

"Yeah. You look like a skeleton witch," Blade said with a chuckle.

"Be quiet ghost boy," I told him.

"Fine," Blade said pouting.

"Can we go tick or treating now?" Alex asked, "I really want to go."

"You can. I'll give candy to the trick or treater's who come here," I said tapping the bowl with candy in it.

"Alright Alexis. See you in probably three hours," Blade said floating through the closed door.

"Later Alexis," Alex said opening the door, walking through it, and closing it.

I chuckled and said, "Later ya dorks."

* * *

**A/N: Review my story! Or else...**


	35. Russell Skellington

**A/N: Alexis: Hey everybody! Alexis here! Nicky asked me to do the Disclaimer since she's being extra lazy today.**

**Nicky: I'm not lazy! I'm just too busy writing stories for this site. When I'm done with my Rise of the guardians fic, I have to finish up my other ones.**

**Alexis: Yeah, and you're also too busy listening to Ross Lynch, Katy Perry, and Ke$ha.**

**Nicky: *Sticks her tongue out at Alexis and pulls it back in* I like their music so shut up. Now say the dang disclaimer!**

**Alexis: Fine. Nicky doesn't own Invader Zim, or The night before christmas. She also isn't Katy Perry, Ross Lynch, or Ke$ha.**

**Nicky: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Alexis: Ow! You yelled on my ear!**

**Nicky: Sorry. *Whispers* On with the story!**

* * *

**Russell Skellington's P.O.V.**

As I walked with my father to my first haunting in my sixteen years of death, I saw my dad stop abruptly. "What is it dad?" I asked. I'm half skeleton and half rag doll, and the Pumpkin Prince. Yeah, my dad's the Pumpkin King and my mom's the Pumpkin Queen. I had bones like my dad, and a thin layer of a fair skin like cloth surrounding my bones. I could take off my, er, 'skin' and I could look at my bones. I do that when I get bored and need something to do, or if I get nervous. I take off my bones to play with my dad's dog, Zero. I wear a blood red tee shirt, black jeans, and blood red shoes that used to be white. You really don't want to know what happened, trust me. I have short, spiky white, hair, green eyes, and scars all over my body that holds my 'skin' together so it doesn't fall off of me. Strangely, my hair continues to connect with my skull. I always keep a needle and thread in my pockets just incase my 'skin' gets ripped off by something. Like my dad, I'm very flexible, strong even through I don't have any muscles or blood, I can't feel any pain, and I can remove any bone without pain. I also dress up as a scarecrow. My dad is always tells me to do it.

"Now Russell, son, I want to show you something I've wanted to show you for your sixteen and a half years of death," My dad, Jack Skellington and The Pumpkin King said.

"Does anyone else know about it dad?" I asked.

"Most of the town, actually. The only people who don't know are your generation. You can't tell any of your friends about this door," Dad said to me. I nodded. "Good," He told me. He reached into the darkness, and I heard a small _click_. "This is the Hinterlands," Dad said walking through the door that was now fully opened, "It connects all the holidays and the human world together. Come Russell."

I walked through the door and closed it. I followed my dad through the forest, and to a town. Dad said, "This is your first haunting, so it must be your most memorable. Therefore, you must scare as many people as you can Russell."

I nodded and said, "Thanks dad."

"Scare as many people as possible Son. I'll see you back at the mansion," Dad said walking back to the Hinterlands.

I nodded and started to scare people the best I could. I wasn't very good, but I did get a bunch of people to scream. It was almost midnight, and Dad told me to get back home by then, so I knocked on the final door of the night. The door opened, and I saw a small white cat at the door with candy in her hands. It glared at me as to say it was mad, and then it spoke! It said, "If you woke up my mistress, you'll be in a boatload of trouble!"

Then I heard soft footsteps and a yawn. A girl that looked slightly older than me, maybe by a few months, with white hair, three scars across her eyes, skeleton boots, gloves, sleeves, a black dress, a witch's hat, and a broom came to the door and stood behind the white cat. "Nancy, what's up?" She asked in a beautiful voice.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I had just fallen asleep when I heard a loud knock on the door. I got up from my bed and walked down the halls looking in Alex's room and saw he wasn't there. As I walked down the stairs quietly, I saw Blade wasn't on the couch, where he would go to sleep. Can ghosts go to sleep? Maybe. I'll look it up later. I walked over to a peeved off looking Nancy and a guy around sixteen in a skeleton's costume. I yawned and said, "Nancy, what's up?"

"Mistress! I thought you went to sleep!" Nancy told me.

"I heard the pounding of the door," I told her with a shrug.

"Oh right. I was just getting rid of this hooligan," Nancy said shooing the boy away.

"Nancy! That's no way to treat anyone! Now give him a piece of candy and go charge your batteries!" I exclaimed.

Nancy did as she was told and hung her head low in shame. I muttered, "You should know better Nancy."

I turned my head back to the door and smiled at the guy. I said, "I'm sorry about Nancy. She should really know better."

"Um. It's okay," He told me in a low voice.

I nodded, smiled, and said, "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. Um, good-bye I guess," He told me.

"Wait," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Maybe we don't have to say good-bye. You go to school in this town, right?" I said.

"Yeah," He told me.

"Then I guess we'll see each other at school," I told him with a smile.

"Okay. Goodbye," He told me. Then he left. I closed the door and started to chew out Nancy.

After ten minutes of yelling at her, I finally calmed down, and Blade and Alex walked through the door. Then I started to chew them out about them being so late to get home.

**Russell Skellington's P.O.V**

"Wait," The girl said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

""Maybe we don't have to say good-bye. You go to school in this town, right?" She asked.

I panicked. I didn't go to school in this town! I had all tutors back in Halloween Town! I said, "Yeah." I can't believe I just said that!

"Then I guess we'll see each other at school," She told me with a smile, and with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, goodbye," I told her. Then I left. As I walked down the walkway, I thought about asking my dad if I could transfer to the high school here in the human world. Then I heard yelling from the house, most likely the girl chewing out her talking cat.

I walked back to the Hinterland woods and opened up the pumpkin door to Halloween Town. I walked into town and all my 'friends' greeted me. They weren't really my friends. They just hung around me because I'm the Pumpkin Prince. Well, I think I have one real friend that like me for me, and not because I'm the Prince. My best friend is a zombie girl named Spooky. Her clothes are damaged, but that's just how all the zombies in town wear them. She wore a ripped black and orange shirt, a ripped red skirt, and some old black sneakers. Her hair color was a scary cool blood red color.

As I walked into my parent's mansion, I heard my mother say, "Russell, are you back already?"

"Yeah Mom. I'm back," I told her while rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay? You look red," Mom told me holding my cheeks.

I still don't know how I blush when I don't have any blood. I said, "I'm fine Mom."

She took her hands off my cheeks and said, "Did you scare a lot of mortals?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I scared a lot of mortals! Except one…"

"One?" Mom asked, "Why wouldn't you scare one mortal? You're defiantly the scariest monster here, well, besides your father of course."

I looked at my mother for a few seconds and said, "Never mind about that mom. I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Mom asked me.

"Can I stop being tutored here in Halloween Town?" I asked her, "Can I go to school in the human world?"

At that, Mom stepped back a little. She held her head and called my dad. "Jack!" She exclaimed. Dad ran into the dying room (**A/N: Get it? Instead of Living room? Dying room? Ha! Oh, nobody ever gets my jokes! *Pouts***) and said, "What is it? Did Russell scare a lot of mortals?"

Mom said, "Yes, but, but…"

"But what?" Dad asked.

"He wants to go to a mortal's school!" Mom said.

Dad walked over to Mom and hugged her. He calmed Mom down and then let go of Mom. Mom said, "I'm going to go clean up." Then she went up to her and Dad's room.

Dad told me to sit on the couch and he sat next to me. He said, "You want to go to a mortal's school?"

I nodded and said, "I told a girl in the mortal world I go to her school. I don't want to let her down." I really don't want to let her down.

"What's her name?" Dad asked.

I said, "I never got it."

"Fine," Dad told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can go to a human school. I understand completely," Dad said.

"You do?" I asked going paler.

"Yes. You want to make other friends than the ones you have in Halloween Town," Dad told me.

I was relieved that my dad actually said yes. He usually gets mad and go nuts in situations like this.

"Really Dad?" I asked. He nodded and I grinned as wide as I can. "Thank you Dad!" I exclaimed. I got off the couch and ran to my black, red, orange, dark purple, and gray colored room. Then, after a few minutes, I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

**Alexis: Now people, Review!**

**Nicky: That my line!**

**Alexis: Whatever. Just review the story for more Russell Skellington.**

**Nicky: She just wants to see Russell again.**

**Alexis: *Blushes* S-shut up!**

**Nicky: You like him! Admit it!**

**Alexis: NEVAH! **

**Russell: Hey Nicky. Hey Alexis. What's up?**

**Alexis: Eep! *Goes under a bed***

**Russell: What's with her?**

**Nicky: Who knows? She's like me, insane! XD/XP**

**Russell: O.O **

**Nicky: Review!**


	36. School

**A/N:** **Still Don't own IZ or The Nigtmare Before Christmas. Sadly.**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

As I did my morning routine on Monday morning, I thought about school. What'll all the other students think about my scars? What'll they think about my robotic left arm? What'll they think about Alex and his robotic left arm?

Nancy, Blade, and Ness walked with Alex and me to school, and then left when we got to the entrance. Alex and I said goodbye to our disguised S.I.R. units (Ness's hologram is a black cat) and slowly entered the large building.

Alex and I got our schedules and we saw we had the exact same classes. I said with a smile, "At least I don't have to leave your side today Alex."

Alex smiled weakly at me and I said, "What's wrong bro?"

"I'm worried I won't make any friends," Alex said quietly.

I smiled at him and laughed. He looked at me and I said, "Bro, you're awesome! Of course you're going to make some friends!"

Alex smiled and nodded at me. He said, "Thanks Alexis. You're too sweet."

"How sweet?" I asked.

"Like Irken sugar," Alex said lowering his voice a little when he said, 'Irken'.

I chuckled and then a guy a little taller than Alex and me walked over to us. He said, "Hey, um, I think I met you on Halloween. You were the one with the white cat?"

I smiled and told him, "Oh yeah! I'm Alexis. This is my younger brother Alex."

**Russell's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the school with Mom, who had to put on make-up to make her look human, I felt really nervous about my first day of school. "Are you okay Russell? Have everything you need for all your classes?" Mom asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Good," She said with a smile. She opened the door to the school and walked with me to the principal's office, and then we talked to the principal for a few minutes. After a few minutes of talking, the principal handed me my schedule, and I walked out of the office. As I headed to first block, Geography, I saw a girl with three scars over her eyes and a robotic arm. She was chuckling at the guy, who also had a missing left arm, standing next to her. I recognized her as the girl from Halloween. I walked over to her slowly and I said, "Hey, um, I think I met you on Halloween. You were the one with the white cat?"

She smiled at me and said, "Oh yeah! I'm Alexis. This is my-," Please don't say boyfriend, please, don't say boyfriend! "Brother Alex," She told me.

I sighed in relief, but not loud enough for her or her brother to hear it. I said, "I'm Russell. Russell Skellington."

"Skellington?" Alex asked, "I know I've heard that somewhere."

"Maybe you'll think of it later," Alexis told her brother.

"You're right sis. Come on, let's go to class," Alex told her.

"Who do you have?" I asked them.

"Ms. Bugs," Alex and Alexis said in unison.

"I hear she's evil," A random kid said.

"I hear she beats kids," Another student said.

"She can't be worse than Ms. Bitters," Alexis said with a shrug.

"Who?" I asked.

"She was my old elementary skool teacher," Alexis told me.

"Don't you mean school?" I asked her.

"Yeah, school. That. My bad," Alexis told me shaking her head.

"Well, I have Ms. Bugs too. Want to walk to class together?" I asked them.

Alexis smiled warmly and said, "That would be great! Come on!"

She rushed away to class and Alex said, "We're twins. She's older than me, and has always been a little smarter. Even so, we both love each other more than we love our dad."

We started to walk to class and I asked, "Why do you love each other more than you love your dad? I love my dad."

"Well, our dad doesn't really care for us much. Our dad ordered me to kill Alexis, but I couldn't do it," Alex told me. Whoa. Their dad actually ordered Alex to kill Alexis? Harsh.

"Why?" I asked.

"He thinks she's obsolete. Broken. Wrong. Not fit to live," Alex said sadly, "We don't really care for him much. But we do love our mother a lot. I'm sorry I'm telling you all this. I just needed to get it all out."

"No, it's okay. But if I may ask, how did your sister get those three scars, and how did you two loose your left arms?" I asked.

Alex stopped in mid-step and became angry with me. "Don't ever ask me that again! That is personal stuff between me and Alexis!" Then he stormed off to the classroom.

I muttered, "I'm an idiot. I should never have asked him that."

I walked to class and saw Alexis and Alex had already taken their seats. Alexis smiled at me and Alex looked…sad?

I walked over to him and said, "I'm sorry for asking about that, I should never have-,"

"No, no. It's my fault for getting mad like that," Alex said interrupting me, "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. It was just a little curiosity from you. No big deal. Do you forgive me?"

Then, I heard a slap come from the teacher's desk. I saw a woman with ghostly white skin, black hair, and icy blue eyes staring back at us. "Sit down!" She exclaimed.

I gulped and ran to my seat.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"Sit down!" I heard the teacher yell after she had roughly slapped a ruler to her desk. I could already tell she was crewel to the students, and she does beat students. I narrowed my eyebrows at her and she said to Alex, "What are you looking at? Hold out your hands."

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Just do it!" Ms. Bugs exclaimed. Alex held out his hands on the desk and Ms. Bugs brought the ruler down on his palms. Alex cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Get up!" Ms. Bugs shouted kicking him in the ribs.

I got to my feet and walked over to her. I narrowed my eyebrows at her and said, "That is no way to treat someone! Even a kid who is younger than you!"

"Well, you can't do anything about that!" Ms. Bugs said.

I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "I may not be able to, but I know who can. I'm getting the principal."

I walked out of the room, and when I told the principal about what Ms. Bugs did to Alex, he looked terrified. He said he was scared of Ms. Bugs, and that he couldn't do anything about it. I walked back to the classroom and saw Ms. Bugs had removed Alex's PAK. He couldn't live more than ten minutes without it. How long was I gone? I checked the clock and saw I had been gone almost nine minutes. Alex only had another minute to live. I grabbed Alex's Pak from Ms. Bugs and broke the circle that surrounded Alex. I saw Alex was stupid, most likely from having his PAK off, and he said, "Hey sister! What that? My PAK? I don't need it! I fine without it!"

"Alex, you're getting stupider by the second, and you're dying without your Pak," I told him.

"No need!" Alex told me. I growled at him and flipped him over. I attached his PAK to his spine and he instantly became smarter. I said, "You okay Bro?"

Alex nodded and said, "Yeah. Thanks Alexis."

I nodded and Ms. Bugs said, "Sit down you brats!"

"Brats? Brats? You're the brat! You kicked my brother, hurt him, and you almost killed him by taking off the thing that he needs to live!" I yelled at her, my face turning red from anger.

"Ooo," A few kids said.

"You can hurt and bully me, fine. But mess with my little brother, and you won't see tomorrow. Do you get it?" I asked in anger.

Ms. Bugs glared at me. I looked at her for a few seconds and then sat in my seat. "That's what I thought," Ms. Bugs said.

Everyone else in the class sat in their seats and Alex leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for trying to stand up to me."

I smiled at him and said, "That's what big sisters are for."

* * *

**A/N: It's always fun to write Alexis when she gets angry. She goes way overboard! Review!**


	37. KABOOM!

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS OR INVADER ZIM! THE REASON I AM YELLING IS BECAUSE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS BROKEN! Nah, I'm just kidding. But, I really don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas or Invader Zim. I DO own Nancy, Ness, Alexis, Alex, Will, Ali, Break, and Berry. Check out my profile and vote on my poll, I changed the number of votes for each person to three. I think. Maybe it was two? Just check out my profile, and review my stories please!**

* * *

**Russell's P.O.V.**

When I saw Alexis stand up to Ms. Bugs for her brother, I was happy she was so protective of him because she cared so much for him. I was also amazed at how scary she can be when she's mad. Her eyes turn blood red when she gets angry. It's really cool.

As the day advanced, I saw I had all my classes with Alexis and Alex. All the other teachers were very kind and Alexis seemed to get along great with all the other teachers.

A few weeks later, when we got to our last class of the day, science, I saw Alexis's smile get even bigger, if that's possible. I asked her, "Why are you so happy?"

"You'll see," She told me with an evil smile.

The teacher, Ms. Boomer, or Ms. Boom as I called her for her explosive white hair that stood on ends, was practically the nicest teacher in the whole school, also the youngest. She looked no more than twenty-four.

"Class, today we are going to," Ms. Boom's words trailed off into, "Blah, blah, blah," as the class went on. All I could think about was Alexis. If only she wasn't human. All well. I put on goggles to protect my eyes and saw Alexis had pared up with her brother. I had one of the dumbest students in class. I ignored her most of the time, and when I was pouring a purple solution into the small vile over the flame, I heard Alexis scream, "NO! RUSSELL, DON'T!"

I let some of the potion drop into the vile, and there was a huge, and I mean mega-gigantic, explosion. When I opened my eyes everything was dark and I felt pressure on my chest. After a few seconds, all the smoke cleared, and I saw Alexis on my chest. She saved me from the blast. I should have listened to her when she yelled not to combine those two solutions. She was totally unconscious. Her breathing was slow, as if she was dead. Thank goodness I could hear her breathing with her so close to me. Then I remembered she could die at any moment! I picked her up, and saw her brother was also knocked out. I picked him up too and rushed them back to Halloween Town. Hopefully Doctor Finklestein will be able to help them, and hopefully Dad won't be mad at me for bringing two humans into Halloween Town.

As I walked into the doctor's tower, I saw him working on something. I said, "Doc?"

"Yes, Russell?" He asked looking up from his work.

I told him, "I need a little help. My friends got hurt, and-,"

"Say no more, put them on my examining tables," He said throwing the other stuff he was working on onto the ground.

I put Alexis and Alex on separate tables, and the Doc said, "How did this happen?"

"Uh, my fault really. I put the wrong potion in the wrong vile and it exploded. Alexis here saved me, and I don't know about her brother," I told him sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"You know the girl and boy are missing their left arms, and the girl has scars across her eyes?" The Doc asked.

I nodded. Doc lifted Alexis's shirt to her belly button and said, "And the girl has scars across her stomach?"

"What?" I asked, "No, I didn't!"

I walked over to her and saw she had scars all across her stomach. I looked at her for a few seconds and said, "Who would have done this?"

"A scientist with good medical tools and a vast mind of a human's body," Doctor said.

"How old are they?" I asked quietly.

"Almost a year old. The scars across her face are about two months old," He told me.

I looked at Alexis for a few seconds and muttered, "Why would someone do this to her? To both of them?"

After almost an hour of the doctor examining Alex and Alexis, Alexis finally started to stir. She clenched her fist and then released it. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me. "Hey," She said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "You saved me. Thank you."

She smiled at me and said, "You're welcome. You're my friend, and I wouldn't want any of my friends to get hurt."

"But you got hurt because of my stupid mistake," I told her.

Alexis smiled and said, "It's okay." She got to her feet, and said, "Where are we anyhow?" She asked.

"We're in Halloween Town," I told her, "My hometown."

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"We're in Halloween Town," He told me, "My hometown."

"All I remember was you accidentally combining two wrong formulas, and then a big boom. How did we get here?" I asked.

"I carried you and your brother here," Russell told me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Russell."

"You're welcome," He told me.

"RUSSELL!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh, no," Russell said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My dad, the pumpkin king, must have found out I brought you and your brother here," Russell told me.

"What so bad about that?" I asked.

"Humans aren't supposed to know about Halloween Town," Russell whispered.

"Russell," A skeleton said storming in the room, "How could you bring two humans here? How could you do something like this? It could ruin the sanity of the town!"

"No it couldn't Dad! They were in trouble and I had to help!" Russell said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I made an explosion go off! I mixed the wrong chemicals together in science class. Alexis told me not to mix them, but I did, and it exploded! Alexis saved me dad. She shielded me, and got knocked out because of me. It was my fault she got hurt," Russell said whispering the last sentence.

"Fine. But since she and her brother are human-," Russell's dad started.

I cut him off by saying, "I'm not exactly human."

"What?" Russell and his dad asked.

"I'm. Not. A. Real. Human. I'm only a little bit human," I told them.

"Then what are you?" Russell's dad asked me.

**Russell's P.O.V**

If she's not human, then what is she? "Then what are you?" Dad asked.

"An Irken," She said quietly. Then she turned into a green creature with two black antennas, green skin, and three claws on her right hand, and she had no nose or ears. Her eyes turned bone white, and changed to look like she had two pupils. She sighed and said, "I was born and raised on a different planet, and my people believe that every other species should be destroyed."

My eyes widened. I said, "You're not going to re-kill us, right?"

"What? No, no. I don't do that," She told us.

"But why not?" Dad asked, "You were born for destroying, correct?"

"Yes, but I hate destroying, and killing, and guns. It's just…not me," Alexis told us, "I like to look at the things around me. Other Irkens would destroy first look at stuff later. That's why I'm defective, and the entire Irken race wants me dead! My father scarred me for life, and a stupid enemy shoulder shot off my left antenna, and my left arm! I was trapped in a holding facility for five earth years, and I almost died! My dad temporarily blinded me, and, and, my life…is horrible."

I walked over to her and said, "Even if it may, you're really cool. You make everyone's day better when you walk by him or her."

She smiled lightly and said, "Thanks."

"You might want to wake your brother up," I said.

She nodded and walked over to her brother. She whispered something in his ear, turn into a creature that looked somewhat like Alexis's form, and he shot up to his feet. He said, "Where, where?"

"What did you tell him?" I asked her.

"I told him the Irken he had a crush on was here. Sorry for lying to you bro," She said.

"It's okay," He muttered in a disappointed tone.

"Stop being all sad," Alexis said, "You know I get sad when you get sad."

"Well, sorry!" Alex said with a laugh, "I wanted to see how you'd react!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's wrist. She said, "Come on, we have to go."

"So fast? Why's that?" Dad asked.

Alexis gulped and her brother almost fainted. "Don't worry," I said, "This is my Dad, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King here in Halloween Town. He's not mean. Just, scary. He won't hurt you. I hope."

"Don't worry son. I won't hurt your girlfriend," Dad said.

"What? No, no! She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed blushing deep red.

"Someone's got a crush," Alex taunted. Alexis punched him in the shoulder.

"Alright, we really have to go. Nancy and Ness must be worried sick," Alexis said.

"Let me show you back," I offered.

"Alright. Fine with me," Alex said. Alexis nodded in agreement.

Soon, we left the Doctor's lab/house and walked across town to get to the exit of Halloween Town. Alexis said, "This is your hometown?"

"Yeah, and you two are aliens?" I asked.

"Yup," Alex said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"One hundred sixty six earth years old. Sixteen and a half Irken years old," Alexis told me.

I said slowly, "Wow. You're-,"

"The youngest ones on our planet. Now shut up!" Alex exclaimed cutting me off.

"Alex!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Sorry! He was gonna call us old!" Alex exclaimed.

"And we are! A hundred sixty six is old on this planet bro!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Sorry," He muttered.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Ugh, what is wrong with my brother? This has happened once before. A long time ago back on Irk when we were back in the Irken Academy. This Irken guy, Berry, had the biggest crush on me, and he was always trying to persuade me to be his, Ick, mate. I did like him, but only as a friend. It got ugly real fast…

***Flash Back***

**"Come on! Hit me! Or are you too much of a sissy Alex?" Berry said. I looked at Berry and Alex who were surrounded by other Irkens, forming a circle around them. Every time Alex tried to get out of the circle, two Irkens would push him back in.**

**"Hit me!" Berry exclaimed.**

**"No, I can't!" Alex exclaimed.**

**"Then I'll go it!" Berry exclaimed raising a fist. Then he brought it down strait on Alex's left eye. He got knocked to the ground and Berry walked over to me. He said, "Come on. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away. I tugged my hand away from his grasp and kicked him in the jaw. **

**"THAT IS FOR MESSING WITH MY BROTHER! IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled at him.**

**I helped Alex to his feet and walked him to the Irken nurse. "Thanks for standing up for me bro. Berry's always been a creep," I told him.**

**"No worries," Alex said with a smile.**

**"And I'm sorry you got hit," I told him.**

**"You made for it by kicking him in the jaw," Alex told me. Then we both burst out into laughter.**

***End Of Flash Back***

"Alexis! Alexis!" Russell exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"I said we're here," Russell said pointing to the door that leads away from Halloween Town.

"Oh. Thanks Russell," I muttered heading into the door. Alex saluted at Russell and stepped through the door behind me.

Alex took the lead and I heard Russell say, "Alexis?"

I turned around and said, "Ye-," Russell kissing me on the lips cut off my question.

Russell broke the kiss and left in a hurry. I felt my lips and Alex said, "You coming sis?"

I looked back at Alex and said, "C-coming Bro."

**Russell's P.O.V.**

I'm so stupid! Why would I kiss her? She's my friend, but do I like her like that? Yes, I do. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now, she will never want to see me again. Good going Skellington.

* * *

**A/N: Me: Yeah, Russell messed up. Big time.**

**Alexis: Rush.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Alexis: I know. Review!**


	38. Mistletoe

**A/N: Nicky: Hey people of the internet! Nicky here and I'm saying happy holidays to all. I was bored during the Christmas party at my house, and decided to post this. ZIM! GET IN HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

***Zim walks out of a room wearing a maid's outfit and holding a feather duster* Zim: Nicky does not own me, the Dib stink, or any other characters from Invader Zim. She also doesn't own The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Nicky: Zim?**

**Zim: Yeah?**

**Nicky: Why are you wearing a maid's outfit and holding a feather duster?**

**Zim: Oh, the ALMIGHTY ZIM lost a bet to Alexis, and now Zim has to wear a maid's dress for a week.**

**Nicky: You look adorable! O3O**

**Zim: O.O AHHH! *Zim runs for his life* ZIM DOES NOT WANT TO BE ADORABLE!**

**Nicky: Too bad. READ ON!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

It's been over a month since Russell kissed me, and he's been avoiding me ever since. Nancy said it was almost, 'Christmas', a time when humans celebrate being together. Nancy also said that a jolly fat man snuck into the human's houses and left gifts. She said his name was, 'Santa Claus'. It sounded really exciting, and I knew he was real very quickly.

As I hung up the 'mistletoe' on the front door's doorway, Nancy said, "Alexis! We need you in here!" Sounded like she was in the living room. I got off the latter and put it out of the way so no one would trip over it.

As I walked into the living room, I saw something green. When I was fully in the living room, I gasped and said, "What are you three idiots doing here? You could get yourselves killed!"

Yeah, they were back. Zim, Dib, and Gir were back. "Alexis, we know that. I know that we can get ourselves killed. We just don't want you killed," Dib told me.

"Hey!" Alex said in offence.

"You tried to kill your sister!" Dib replied.

"Touché," Alex said crossing his arms.

"You guys are so, so, ugh! I can't even get the word out!" I exclaimed in frustration. I walked out of the room and down to the front door. Blade appeared in front of me as I was walking out of the doorway. I screamed in terror and felt my Squeedly-Spooch had started to beat faster. I took a deep breath and then when my Squeedly-Spooch had stopped beating so fast, I yelled, "WHAT THE HECK? YOU CUDDA KILLED ME!"

"Well sorry Miss Alien Girl," Blade said. Man, I hate it when he calls me that. He thinks it's so funny, but it's NOT!

Instead of yelling my heart out, I sighed deeply and said, "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that sometimes, I wish I was invisible."

Blade smiled evilly and said, "That can be arranged."

"You better not be thinking about killing me!" I exclaimed.

"No, no. Chill. No killing you involved. No worries," Blade said seriously.

"Fine. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll see Alexis," Blade said with a smirk, "Oh, and one more thing."

"What now Blade?" I asked. Blade pointed up and smiled. Mistletoe. Dang. I sighed and kissed him. When I tried to pull back, I found Blade had put his hands on my waist, and going lower. I kicked his leg, and he let go. I spit and muttered, "Invisible."

Blade had a sickening smile on his face and he chuckled. I frowned and went to my (thankfully ghost proof) room.

Then, I slept.

**Zim's P.O.V.**

Zim saw the kiss. Zim knows Alexis likes the pitiful dead hyoo-man. Zim knows Alexis just wants to be invisible. Zim knows the pitiful dead ghost will give the power to her. Zim hates the pitiful dead hyoo-man because Alexis kissed him. Zim loves Alexis. Zim will, er, will…take a nap. Yes, a long thoughtful nap of doom!

**Dib's P.O.V.**

I did see the kiss. I saw Zim get enraged. I knew Zim was desperately in love with Alexis. He was like a puppy and she was like a piece of meat. Zim always wants her for himself, but someone always takes her from him. Stupid Zim. I wonder what he's thinking about the kiss. I bet he's mentally thinking of ways to turn the ghost back to a human, and then re-kill him a few times. Actually, That would be very amusing to watch.

**Russell's P.O.V.**

I threw the dead flowers to the ground in anger. I saw the kiss. I saw everything. Alexis must really like that guy to kiss him like that. She must not like me at all. She must hate me for kissing her if she likes him. I crushed the dead flowers under my shoe and headed back to Halloween Town. She'll never love me, but I'll always love her. Goodbye forever Alexis, my one and only love.

* * *

**A/N:** **Nicky: BTW, Alexis doesn't really get it when a guy likes her, so she might accidentally break a guy's heart. She isn't anything bad, she just doesn't get earth customes yet. Blade on the other hand is a perv.**

**Alexis: It's true. Don't think anything bad about me!**

**Nicky: And review!**

**Alexis: Yeah! Review, or-**

**Nancy: I'll explode!**

**Alexis: Yeah, or Nancy will explode!**


	39. 323

**A/N: So, Disclaimer! I do not own TNBC or IZ. I only own my OC's. I also don't own anything else copy-writed that's here. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

As I woke up really early the next morning, I saw an Irken looking at me. It wasn't my reflection, or Zim, or Alex, or Will. It was my mom's enemy. With an Irken laser gun. I gulped and he said, "Get up."

I did as I was told and saw Alex sitting behind him, hands tied behind his back, and across his mouth was duct tape. He screamed something along the lines of, "Don't kill her!"

"Nice try boy," He said.

I said, "Who are you?"

"Call me Irken 323," He told me.

"Well, 323, what are you going to do? Kill us to get revenge on our mom? Because if that's so, she's already dead," I said getting off the bed and sitting next to my brother on the ground.

"I know. Heard the news a while back. Now it's time to kill you and your pathetic brother," 323 said.

"Kill me. Fine. But let Alex go. Please," I begged.

"Fine," He said aiming the gun. He shot Alex's ropes and pointed to the door. "Out. Before I change my mind."

Alex took the tape off his mouth and said, "I'm sorry Alexis."

"It's okay. I love you bro," I said.

"I love you too sis," Alex said. He gave me a quick hug and ran out the door. I heard many feet running down the hallway. Everyone else was getting out besides me. I'm going to die. He walked behind me, raised the gun, and shot my PAK once. I screamed in pain. Twice. I screamed in agony. Three times. I screamed in torture, and fell to the ground. I heard 323 say, "You're useless. No wonder your dad told me your exact coordinates. He hates you, you pathetic piece of space junk." Then he shot my PAK a fourth time. I didn't scream. The pain was fading from me. I saw the full moon out of my window. It really looked so beautiful. My eyes closed, and I stopped breathing. Then, I died.

* * *

**A/N: Review, and Later!**

**-Nicky**


	40. Discoveries

**A/N: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians or Invader Zim. Sadly. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I felt warm, that was my first thought. I'm not cold like they said it was in heaven, or hot like they said it was under the ground. It felt in between, not hot, but not cold. I opened my eyes and saw I was still in my house. Am I dead? Is this heaven? I walk outside and see everyone crying, even Zim. The cops are asking everyone questions, and Alex is crying the hardest out of the small group. I asked, "Are you all alright? Did 323 hurt anyone else?"

They didn't answer me. "Hello? Are you all okay?" I asked getting a little frustrated. I walked over to my friends and said, "Hello?"

"Did anyone else get slightly warmer? But also colder?" Alex asked with tears in his eyes.

"Me," Dib said.

"Zim also," Zim said.

"I'm always cold, but yeah," Blade said.

Everyone else nodded. "It's strange," Alex said, "Because I feel like Alexis is still with us."

"Hello! I am!" I exclaimed.

"You shouldn't stay here any longer than you should, so you have to move," The cop said.

Alex said, "But-,"

"No buts lad. Sorry," The cop said walking away.

"First we loose our friend, my mistress, and now, we're loosing our home!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Just great!" Ness exclaimed.

I looked at them for a second and became angry. "Fine! If you all are going through the trouble to ignore me, I'll just leave!" I yelled. I looked at them for a reply. A reply didn't come. I burst into tears and ran away from the house.

After a few miles of walking, I stopped and sat down on a hill. I looked at my feet and muttered, "Why would they ignore me? Do they hate me?"

"Honey, they love you!" I heard a voice say. I looked to my right and saw a blond teen in white sweatshirt, white pants, with wings, and holding a bow and arrows.

"What?" I asked wiping the tears away and getting to my feet.

"They love you honey! They just can't see or hear you!" The teen said with a laugh.

"When I wished to be invisible, Blade somehow made it come true," I muttered.

"No. Actually, it was you saving your brother's life. Instead of him dying, you died for him," He said, "Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Cupid, spirit of love!"

"C-cupid?" I asked.

"Yup, that's me! I shoot people in their butts with arrows. Three guys are head over heals for you," Cupid said, "Three of them were complete accidents, while Zim was meant for you."

"Zim? Why him? Zim and me are just friends Cupid!" I exclaimed.

"Not in his eyes. He loves you to pieces. Russell was a minor accident," Cupid said, "And I think I misfired on Blade. That, or he fell in love with you without my arrows. If he did fall in love with you without my arrows, then, there's no way to break his love. Now, you already broke Russell's heart, so all you have to do now is break Blade's heart!"

"What? I-I broke Russell's heart? How?" I asked.

"He saw you kiss Blade. Dib did too, and he was laughing his head off when Zim said he was going to bring Blade back to life and re-kill him several times," Cupid said with a chuckle.

"Stupid mistletoe," I muttered.

"Yeah, but it's where you find the love of your life. Now, according to this, you aren't in love with anyone," Cupid said looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, and that's how I like it," I said.

"Well, sorry, I have to make you fall in love, or I'll lose my standing as the spirit of love, Miss Spring Spirit," Cupid said getting his bow and an arrow ready to shoot at me.

"Spirit?" I asked.

"Yeah. When you died, you became the spring spirit. You're kind of like Mother Nature, only younger," Cupid told me.

"And she is who?" I asked.

"You don't know Mother Nature?" Cupid asked lowering the bow a bit. I shook my head. "She's the lady who makes all the flowers bloom. She loves animals and all plants. Kind of like you, except, you have also powers like Jack Frost. Heard of him?"

I nodded and said, "Nancy says he's the one who makes it snow."

"And the one who makes the blizzards and the frost on the ground," Cupid said.

"What kind of powers do I have now?" I asked.

"You can do whatever Frost does, whatever Mother Nature does, and you can melt the snow and some other things," Cupid told me.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I can tell by your outfit," Cupid told me.

For the first time all day, I looked at my clothes. I wore a green tee shirt with flower designs and blue jeans with a white snowflake pattern. On my feet I wore shoes made from flower petals and snow. Across my face was a green and blue mask. The mask covered my three scars. "Wow," I said. I was in my Irken form, and the snow wasn't burning me, very strange. I felt my head. My brown hair was at the middle of my back, I had my antenna, and I had a flower clip in the right side of my hair.

"Well, onto shooting," Cupid told me re-raising his bow.

"No, no," I said taking a few steps back. Then I looked over the side of the hill. It was a long way down, but I didn't care. I jumped over the side of the hill and yelled, "COWABUNGA!" as I fell towards the earth under me. Then, I felt something catch me. I looked at what it was. Blade. "Blade?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You're welcome!" He exclaimed.

"How? I thought I was invisible," I said.

"Invisible to the people who don't believe in you Alexis. I believe in you. I believed that you didn't fully die. I knew you wouldn't," Blade told me.

I smiled up at him and almost fell out of his grasp. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. After a few minutes, Blade finally put me down in a small meadow. I let go of him and said, "Thanks Blade."

He chuckled at me and kissed my forehead. I said sadly, "You really do love me, don't you Blade?"

He nodded and said, "More than anything on this planet."

I looked up at him and said, "Then I can't see you again."

I turned to leave, but Blade grabbed my hand and said, "But why?"

"I just, I don't, don't love you," I said sadly, "I just like you as a friend."

"But…but…I-I'm such an idiot. I kissed you, twice, and you didn't even love me back," Blade said letting go of my hand.

He took a few steps back and flew away. Looked up towards the sky and started to walk away with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I put the word cowabunga in there because I think it's a funny word. I'm with cowabunga as Gir is to Duty. Anyway review, or I shall never post another chapter for my 'Regular Show Truth Or Dare' story. Tootles! (I like that word too)**


	41. Jack Frost

**A/N:** **Sorry if this story isn't the best. I haven't seen the movie yet. Disclaimer! I don't own ROTG or IZ. I do own my OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

It's been a few months since I stupidly broke Blade's heart. Ah, why am I such an idiot? It's Easter, and there is a gigantic blizzard, most likely from Jack Frost. Why did he have to create one today? Spring is the day of new beginnings! Not endings! I flew up towards the sky and started to melt the ice and snow with my firepowers. "Hey, hey! Whoa, who are you and what are you doing to my snow and ice?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked to my left and saw a boy with short snowy white hair, icy blue eyes, he was holding a shepherd's staff and wore a blue sweatshirt, and brown pants. He had no shoes or socks. I looked at him and said, "I'm Alexis. I'm melting this snow so everyone can hunt for eggs. Who are you?"

"The name's Jack Frost. Guardian of joy and fun, and winter spirit," He told me.

"Ah. You're Jack Frost," I said.

"What kind of spirit are you? You look like a cross between a winter spirit and a summer spirit," Jack said.

"I'm a spring spirit. I can make the flowers grow and bloom and make snow," I said. I made a snowball in my hand and threw it at Jack. It nailed him in the face.

He shook the snow from his face and said, "Impressive. How long have you been a spirit?"

"Few months. Since just before Christmas," I said with a smile.

"Since before Christmas? I'm sorry," Jack told me.

"Ah, no worries. I've been creating snow, melting it, making flowers grow, and a few other things," I said with a smile.

"I think the Easter Kangaroo would love that you're melting my snow, but I'm not," Jack told me.

"Well I'm sorry I'm melting all the snow, but spring is a time for new beings," I told him with a frown.

"That's what the Kangaroo said," Jack told me.

I chuckled and said, "He sounds smart."

"Yeah, and he hates me," Jack told me.

I laughed and said, "What'd you do to 'im?"

"Let's see, I made a blizzard on Easter back in '68. He's hated me ever since," Jack said rolling his eyes.

I smiled and heard, "FROST!"

"Oh, and here comes the Kangaroo now," Jack said with a smile.

I looked down and saw a giant rabbit under us. He wore a sash with Easter eggs and two boomerangs strapped to the sash. "You might want to fly," Jack said with a smile.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because the Kangaroo can jump high," Jack told me, "And because we are only four feet above him."

"But I'm not the winter spirit who froze Easter!" I yelled at him.

"Right," Jack said.

"FROST!" The rabbit yelled again.

"Fly for your life," I said with a smile.

"I'll be off. See you around?" Jack asked. I smiled and nodded. "Later!" Jack exclaimed flying away with the rabbit on his tail.

I laughed at the two friend/enemies and flew off to find my friends, who had moved to a town called Burgess. As I flew over the town and when I finally spotted one of my good friends, it was one of the first people I wanted to see, Gir! I hovered next to him as he walked. He was wearing his green puppy suit, and holding an Easter egg basket.

"Hey Gir," I said with a smile. When he didn't respond, I remembered he wasn't able to see of her me. I sighed and thought of something. I grew a green rose in my hands. Impossible, I know, but I've learned to make flowers any color I chose.

**Gir's P.O.V.**

I miss da pretty lady. I looked up and saw the prettiest flower I ever saw. It looked just like my Masta's skin! I took it from the air and ran all the way back to the base and gave it to my masta. He yelled at me for a few minutes, and I started to cry. Then he saw scribbles on the flower. He stopped yelling at me and ran into another room.

**Zim's P.O.V.**

"Dib-Human!" I exclaimed holding the filthy earth weed.

"What do you want you stupid alien?" Dib exclaimed looking up from an earth egg he found outside today.

"Look!" I said giving him the weed.

Dib-Human took the weed from me and said, "Wha? It's a green rose!"

"Yes Dib-Human! But look closer!" I exclaimed.

He looked at the petals of the weed and read aloud, "_Dib, Zim, and Friends, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I've been helping the flowers grow and with the snowfall in different parts of the world. Just know that I'm watching over you. Just believe in me. Believe that I'm alive and with you, and you might just see me around town. I hope Gir does deliver this flower message to you guys. If it doesn't, then I'm out of luck. Later, Alexis_."

The Dib looked at me and said, "Should we trust the message, or is this just some sick joke you came up with?"

I frowned and exclaimed, "Zim would never do that! Zim would never pull something like that! Zim loves Alexis too much."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," Dib said, "It's just I've lost hope that Alexis might be out there."

"The Dib shouldn't loose hope," I said with a small smile towards my enemy/friend, "Alexis said she is fine, and to believe in her, right?"

The Dib nodded and said, "Alex has always believed she's around, so he might be able to see her perfectly."

I smiled wider and nodded. Alex passed by the door and muttered, "I'm going for a walk."

The Dib nodded and said, "Don't try to get killed again!"

"No promises," Alex muttered. Alex has been trying to kill himself ever since Alexis died. We all miss her, but her brother is going to the extremes. He wants to be with her again, and he'll take any chance he gets to try to get killed. Poor guy.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I didn't care if I was killed or not. I just wanted to be with my big sister. That horrible Irken took an amazing, sweet girl's life. And it was all because of me. If I hadn't opened that door to let him in, she would still be with me. I knew she was out there, somewhere, but in a ghost form. I walked past some kids I met and into the street. Then I stopped. I waited for a car to hit me.

I heard a loud, 'BEEP' and saw headlights heading for me. Then, the car was punched, making a dent in the front, and I saw Alexis standing there.

She turned around and I saw she was in her Irken form, with her long brown hair and her eyes looked like a human's, except the color was white, like in her Irken form. She had a green shirt with flower patters and blue jeans with snowflake patterns. Her shoes were flower petals and snowflakes. She exclaimed, "Are you MAD brother?"

I didn't speak. I just hugged her, as tight as I could. She picked me up and put me down on the sidewalk. Then I started to cry as hard as I could. I hugged her and cried. Alexis rubbed my hair and whispered, "It's okay baby brother. I'm here. Shh. No more tears, okay?"

I said, "Are you an angel Alexis?"

Alexis chuckled and said, "No bro. I'm not really sure what I am."

"You're my guardian angel," I told her.

Alexis smiled and got me to my feet. She walked with me back to the house and I invited her in. She said she couldn't and with that, she left. Now, I'm never going to try to kill myself again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Alexis was going coco-loco without his sister. He can't live without her. So, he thought he should die just to be re-united with Alexis. Anyway, Review!**


	42. Guardian?

**A/N:** **Nicky: *Says REALLY cheerfully* Disclaimer! I still don't own ROTG or IZ! I DO own my awesome OC's. I really hope Alexis doesn't turn into a mary-sue!**

**Alexis: You said that way more cheerful than you should have.**

**Nicky: *Still Cheery* I know! I woke up from a nap!**

**Alexis: Oh, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jack Frost's P.O.V.**

A few days has gone by since I met the spring spirit. She's really cool, and really imitating. I really hope Cupid didn't shoot me with one of his stupid love arrows. Man that guy gets on my nerves sometimes. I'm always telling him, I'm a free spirit and not to shoot me with one of those arrows!

Now, I'll tell you why The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Kangaroo, the Sandman, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost are all in one big room. We're going to be getting a new guardian. Why? Well, an evil guy from outer space is coming to destroy all the kids on earth. The Kangaroo had his fingers, or paws, crossed and was muttering, "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog."

The Sandman, A.K.A. Sandy, had a picture of a four-leaf clover over his head. "The leprechaun," Tooth, A.K.A. the Tooth Fairy, asked. Sandy nodded in agreement.

I said, "I hope it's the groundhog." I just said that to annoy the Kangaroo. Of course, he gave me an annoyed look. What surprised me was who the person was.

"Who is that?" North, A.K.A. Santa Clause, asked looking at the girl with long brown hair.

"That, North, is the spring spirit," I told them walking closer to the pedestal holding the huge blue gem.

"The who?" The Kangaroo asked.

"She's kind of like me," I told him.

"Oh great! Another Frost is going to be runnin' 'round the pole!" Bunnymund, A.K.A The Easter Kangaroo A.K.A. the Easter Bunny, said.

"Technically, she also controls summer too. That makes her a spring spirit," I said.

"Ooo! North, can Bunny and I go get her?" Tooth asked.

"How about Bunny and Jack Frost. Jack Frost does know what she looks like," North said.

"What?" The Kangaroo and I asked in unison.

"No way am I going with him! He'll just get me in trouble, or worse, killed!" The Kangaroo said.

"Oh come on Kangaroo. I promise, on my good name, that I will not hurt you or get into any trouble," I said raising my hand in the air.

"You don't have a bloody good name Frost!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Then I promise on my bad name. Now come on!" I exclaimed flying out a window to Burgess, the town I last saw the spring spirit.

After a few hours of looking for the spring spirit, I heard music playing. "You hear that Frost?" Bunnymund asked.

I nodded and said, "Let's follow it."

Bunnymund agreed, a little hesitant at first but he finally agreed. The music was a guitar playing, and a guy's voice singing. As we followed the music, the guy's voice had started to get drowned out by a girl's voice, and the girl's voice was the Spring Spirit. "Come on, it's her!" I exclaimed running towards the music.

"Frost!" Bunnymund exclaimed running behind me. I walked up to a small house painted green and blue. In an open window, I saw the spring spirit. "Hey Alexis! Watch this!" A teen with black scythe shaped hair said to the spring spirit.

"Dib, no! You're gonna hurt yourself again!" The spring spirit told the teen with black hair.

"No worries! I just have to-whoa!" He exclaimed falling off the table he was standing on. The spring spirit caught the raven-haired just as he was about to break one of his bones.

"Dib, you're an idiot, but you're one of my best friends," She told him with a smile.

"Looks like she does save kids and teens, eh?" Bunnymund asked sneaking up on me.

I looked at him and said, "Yeah."

"Hey, how do you think Mordecai and Rigby are at the park?" A boy that looked like the spring spirit asked.

"I bet they're blowing up the park every day, and Skips has to fix it!" The spring spirit exclaimed with a laugh.

"So do I!" The boy how looked like the spring spirit exclaimed.

"Who they pretty lady?" A small green dog asked pointing to the window Bunnymund and I were at.

"We're dead," Bunnymund said.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I looked at the window Gir was pointing at and saw Jack Frost and the giant rabbit that was going to kill Jack. I smiled and picked Gir up. I exclaimed, "Jack!" Gir climbed up my arm and sat on my head.

"Hey Spring Spirit," Jack said happily.

"It is Alexis," I said, "The name's Alexis."

"What no last name?" Jack asked.

"Nope, sorry," I told him shacking my head.

"All well," Jack said, "Hey, wanna come to the north pole?"

"SANTA!" Gir yelled.

"Gir, cool it," I told him, "Uh, Zim?"

"Already on it love pig," Zim said.

"For the tenth time Zim, I'm NOT your love pig," I exclaimed.

Zim took Gir and sat back on the couch. "To the north pole? I don't know Jack. It's a long way off," I told Jack.

"We can get there easy as I can create a blizzard," Jack told me.

Zim screamed and started to run around the room yelling, "NO! NO SNOW! NO SNOW! SNOW IS EVIL!"

"What's with him?" Jack asked.

My antenna rose high in the air and I said, "Oh, Zim doesn't really do well with snow or water or meat."

Jack had an evil smile on his face and he climbed through the window. He formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at Zim. It nailed him in the face and his skin started to burn. "Zim!" I exclaimed, "Water burns him Jack!"

I wiped off all the snow from Zim's face and he calmed down a bit. I looked at Jack and said, "Jack, that wasn't very nice of you."

Jack looked down and I said, "I'll go with you to the pole."

"But I burned your friend," Jack said.

"He'll heal by tomorrow. He always does," I told Jack waving my hand.

"Cool," Jack said, "Come on."

He jumped out the window and I waved goodbye to everyone. I grabbed my guitar and strapped it to my back. Then I jumped out the window behind Jack. I followed him back to the North Pole and smiled when I saw Santa's workshop.

"Jack, why did you bring me up here?" I asked.

"Talk to North," Jack told me.

"North?" I asked.

"Santa," Jack told me.

"Ah," I said.

Jack and I walked into the workshop and I saw yetis and elves. The yetis were making toys while the elves were just pain dumb. I said, "I thought that-,"

"North just lets the elves believe that," Jack told me.

I smiled and Jack led me to a room with a globe of the earth, lighted by millions of little lights. Jack said, "Impressive huh?"

I smiled and said, "It's beautiful."

"That's good," Jack smiled, "Come on you should meet the other guardians."

Then a big man with tattoos running up and down his arms, the giant rabbit from a few days ago, a small man with spiked golden hair, and a humming bird girl stepped and flew out of the darkness.

"Hello!" The humming bird girl exclaimed, "I'm the Tooth Fairy, but call me Tooth! Everyone around here does. May I see your teeth?"

I nodded and opened my mouth. Tooth nearly broke my jaw and she said, "OOO! Your teeth are whiter than Jack's! If that's possible!"

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

The giant rabbit walked over to me and shook my hand. He said in an Australian accent, "E. Aster Bunnymund, nice to meet ya Shelia. Thanks for meltin' all the snow and ice Frost caused."

"You're welcome," I said.

I let go of his hand and the golden man made a picture over his head. "Sandman," Jack said, "Also called Sandy. He doesn't talk."

"Ah," I said, "Then nice to meet you."

Sandy made thumbs up. I think that meant he was glad to meet me. "Hello Alexis! Good to finally meet you," The man with tattoos running up and down his arms said, "I am North."

"Nice to meet you North," I smiled. My eyes widened and my antenna shot strait up in the air. I exclaimed, "Is that why I'm here? Am I on the naughty list?"

"Naughty list? Alexis, you are nicest person on earth!" North exclaimed.

"Then thank you," I said.

"Hey, how's she on the nice list while I'm on the naughty?" Jack asked with a frown.

"She is nicer than you," North said.

"And she helped her brother re-build his friend, and she is kind and caring to everyone she meets," Tooth exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I was in the neighborhood when you re-built the little robot," Tooth said with a shrug.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Then I heard a beep from my left arm. I looked at it and saw an elf was messing with the buttons. I let out a small yelp and pulled the elf off. The elf had messed with the cooling mechanism and my arm was starting to overheat. It burned some of my real arm, but I quickly fixed the cooling mechanism.

"What was that about?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, um, my left arm isn't really skin. It's metal. Got shot off by an enemy," I said with a small smile.

"Ow! That must have hurt!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Yeah, but only a little. My kind is trained to endure even the greatest of pains. Most of the time," I said muttering the last part to myself.

"So do you know why you're here?" Jack asked.

"Not a clue Snow White," I told him with a smile.

Bunny burst out laughing and said, "Oi! Mind if I use that Shelia?"

I nodded and then said, "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"The reason why you are here is you're a guardian! The guardians protect the children of the earth. Okay?" Jack exclaimed in annoyance.

I froze. "What?" I asked.

"You are guardian of friendship," North said

"And a talented one at that. You're the guardian that helps kids make friends," Tooth exclaimed.

I jumped in the air, (ten feet, at least) and exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

"When Jack first found out, he didn't want to be a guardian," Tooth said.

My jaw dropped and I exclaimed, "Are you crazy Jack? Protecting people is important! Especially children!"

"And how many have you saved?" Jack asked.

"A few. My brother almost killed himself a few days ago, and my buddy Dib almost broke one of his limbs!" I exclaimed.

"Your brother killed himself?" Tooth asked. Sandy made an exclamation mark appear over his head.

"No, no. I stopped the car before it could hit him," I told them.

"Then that's good," Tooth said in relief. Sandy smiled.

"So why do you need a new guardian anyway?" I asked sitting crossed-legged in the air.

"Well, there is bad guy coming from space," North said.

I froze again. "W-what does he look like?"

Tooth handed me a silhouetted picture of an Irken. The Irken was Break. I gasped and started to talk in Irken, "No, no! This is bad! This can't be good! It'll never be good! Break had 323 kill me so he could take over the earth! I was the one thing standing in his way!"

"What?" Bunny asked.

"Sorry. I was talking in my language, it's not English," I said shaking my head.

"It is okay," North said.

I nodded and said, "The only time I talk like that is when I get frightened, worried, or when someone or something tries to hurt my friends, and this time, it's an alien. I'm not going to let him kill anyone on earth."

I made an ice bow and an Ice arrow appear in my hands. I drew the arrow back and shot it. It hit a few things around the workshop and then landed in the ground in front of me. I took it out of the ground walked away, and then flew back to the house.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

**"**Wow, the Shelia's scary when she's angry," The kangaroo said.

"Yeah. You got that right," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Review my story and answer my polls! Later!**


	43. Break's Back

**A/N: I don't own ROTG or IZ**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I've calmed down a bit ever since I found out my father was coming to earth to kill all the children of earth. I figured out why, no children, no next generation of humans. It's been almost a year since I died. One year on December twenty fourth. There was no sign of Break anywhere on earth, until today that is.

I had heard a scream near the park by the house and ran all the way there. I saw Break in his alien form. "YOU!" He shouted running towards me. He stopped in front of me and said, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am! And-Wait, how did you know 323 shot me? Unless, you sent him after me!" I exclaimed getting mad.

"Yeah! And I told him your exact coordinates too!" Break told me, "I ordered 323 to kill you so I could take over this horrible planet, enslave the people, and kill your brother!"

I looked at him and said, "You! You're a monster! You had me killed, and you're planning to wipe out the human race!"

"Yep! And just in case," Break said taking out a laser gun, "I'll kill you again." He aimed at me and shot. The laser went through me and disintegrated a huge rock.

"Can't kill me twice Break," I told him.

"That's DAD to you ungrateful girl!" Break told me.

"That's Alexis to you, and NO!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"No! I'm sick and tired of being afraid of you! You're just a little piece of space trash, and I hate you! I hate that you sent my own brother out to kill me, and I hate that you dismantled Ness!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, so you're a tough girl now eh? You know, you're only sixteen, and I'm thirty-two. Who do you think would win in a fight? You? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Break said.

I growled and made two swords form in my hands, one made of ice, and the other made from fire. Both of them were razor sharp.

I said, "I'm not scared of you."

He smiled and said, "You should be."

Then his PAK legs extended and he was hovering over me. He swiped one of the legs at me and tripped me. I quickly got up and sliced one of the legs off of his PAK. "One down, three to go!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and said, "Maybe you are a good fighter honey."

"Ahh!" I yelled slicing another two legs off. "Stop calling me that," I told him in Irken.

"Ooo! Now you're going to talk in Irken? This won't end well!" Break exclaimed.

He swung his last good spider leg at me and it hit me in the abdomen. It flung me into a tree and the tree split down the middle when I hit it. "Okay, that hurt," I said. I felt blood in my mouth, so either my lip was split, or one of my teeth got knocked out. I'll check it out later.

I got up slowly and spit blood out of my mouth. Then he picked me up with his last spider leg and started to squeeze me. I lost consciousness from the pain.

**Blade's P.O.V.**

I still can't believe that I had to save that ungrateful girl. Then again, I still really love her. I took down the other Irken in just a few seconds. He cursed at me, and ran away. I picked Alexis, who was now a dark green but slowly going back to her light green color, up and walked her to her house. I opened the front door, and walked through it. I kicked the door closed, and walked through the living room, up the stairs and to Alexis's room. I had to kick the door open since the door was slightly open. I walked over to her bed and lied her down on it.

She was in her Irken form. Well, half her Irken form. She had her brown hair, but she still had green skin and antenna. Oh and, by the way her face was shaped like she was as a human, just her skin was green. I muttered, "You really are impressive Alexis. Too bad you don't like me the way I like you."

I saw her dreams playing out over her head. It looked like the dreams were made of sand. I looked at them. The first one was of Alexis in a purple soldier's uniform. She had a gun in her hands and was shooting at a dummy. After a few shots, it burst into flames. The next one was of Alexis with Alex, and the third one was of Alexis and Alex receiving Nancy and Ness. Then Alexis with bandages around her left arm and left antenna. That must have been when she lost part of her arm and antenna. Then when she landed on earth, and then when she met me. A few more dreams went by, and I stood up to when I kissed her for the second time. I realized she blushed when I kissed her on the forehead. When she told me she didn't love me, it was the truth, but she really did like me a lot. Just not love. Maybe saving her will change her mind.

I stroked her hair and smiled.

Then I heard a voice. "Who are you," The voice, a guy, asked. I looked at the window and saw a guy with white hair, a blue sweatshirt, and brown pants holding a shepherd's staff.

"Blade," I said, "Who are you?"

"Jack Frost," He told me.

"The dude who makes it cold out? No way," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Yes way," Jack told me.

I said, "Fine whatever. You a friend of-,"

"Alexis? Yeah, I am. You?" Jack asked cutting me off.

"Yeah. Like I said, the name's Blade," I told him.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Jack asked looking at the wounded Irken.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think I fought off her dad," I said.

Just then, Alexis's right arm rose in the air, she made an ice sword appear in her hand, and she dug it into the wall.

"Wow, she's even scary when she's asleep!" Jack exclaimed.

"She's scary period," I said, "but she's one of my only friends."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Well, ghosts scare people, and I'm a ghost. My only other friend is a giant spider named Sally," I told him floating a few inches above the floor.

"Then Alexis must be glad to be your friend," Jack said. Then Alexis's dreams vanished and she started to stir.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I shot strait up when I woke up. Then I fell of the bed. "Ow," I muttered. Blade burst into laughs. Wait, Blade!? I jumped to my feet and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Alexis, you're crushing me!" Blade said through gasps. I loosened my grip, but I kept hugging him. "Hey, you okay?" Blade asked, "You got pretty hurt out there. I saw that guy attack you."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm really sorry for what I said to you Blade," I told him.

He hugged me and said, "Don't worry Alexis. I forgive you."

"Well, this is sweet, and I want to see more but I have to send snow all over the planet," Jack said.

"Later," Blade said. Then Jack left.

"I do have one question though," I said breaking the hug, "Why is there a sword in the wall?"

"Did you know you sleep fight?" Blade asked.

"I do?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yep," Blade said nodding.

"No wonder I have so many holes in my wall," I muttered sitting on my bed.

Blade sat next to me and laughed. Them he kissed my cheek gently. Small kiss or not, I know I'm blushing like mad! I may be falling for him. 'THANK YOU CUPID!' I yelled in my head sarcastically.

Blade laughed and said, "You know, you look the shade of grass." I knew it!

"I'm n-not b-blushing!" I exclaimed stuttering.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Blade asked.

"I'm just cold! That's all!" I told him.

Blade chuckled and got to his feet. He got me a blanket and put it around me. Ugh! Why does he have to be so, so, nice? Blade looked at me and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Come on," He said, "Tell Doctor Blade what's wrong." He picked up a notebook and a pencil. I chuckled at how ridiculous he looked. "Hold on," He told me.

He walked out of the room for a few seconds and walked back in wearing one of Dib's lab coats and a spare set of his glasses. I took one look at him and started to chuckle, then giggle, and then I started to roll on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blade asked.

"You, you look, you look ridiculous!" I said almost busting my Squeedly-Spooch.

Blade chuckled and said, "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

"Hilarious!" I told him.

Blade rolled him eyes and became fully invisible. The glasses and the lab coat fell off of him. He put the notebook and pencil down and I stopped laughing, I just kept giggling. "You really have a cute laugh Alexis," Blade told me turning visible again.

Blade sat next to me and rubbed my back. Eventually, I fell asleep next to Blade.

* * *

**A/N: Just vote on my poll (Please!) and help me choose the next story I write! Later!**


	44. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter's a bit short. I had writer's block when i wrote this one. I don't own ROTG or IZ. I do own my OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I was called to the North Pole. Well, technically, a yeti dragged me. The yeti put me on the ground and I stood up. "Question, why did a yeti sack me?" I asked.

"We heard what happened! Jack told us!" Tooth exclaimed flying over to me. I growled at Jack and Tooth continued, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Tooth, I'm fine! Really!" I said with a big grin.

Tooth gasped and opened my mouth. She said, "Your front tooth is chipped! How did this happen?!"

I closed my jaw and said, "Long story."

Sandy made a sand clock appear over his head, and then it disappeared. "You have time?" I asked.

Sandy, Tooth, North, Bunny, and Jack all nodded. They walked into a room and I followed shortly behind them. There was a big table in the middle of the room, and all the other guardians were sitting at it. I sat down at the space between Tooth and Sandy. "Now spill!" Tooth exclaimed.

I looked at everyone sitting at the table, and they were all interested in my story. I sighed and said, "Where do I start?"

"Why do ya have a chipped tooth Shelia?" Bunny asked.

I sighed and said, "It was yesterday afternoon. I heard a scream come from the park by Alex's house. I ran to the park and saw the alien. We fought, and he threw me against a tree. I tasted blood in my mouth. I guess it came from the chipped tooth."

"Oh," Tooth said.

"How do you know what blood tastes like?" Jack asked.

"I get hurt a lot," I told him rolling my eyes a little.

So I started to tell them most of my past. The only things I left out were I'm an alien, Break is my father, and everything else related to my Irken past. "There is something you are not telling us," North said.

I gulped and Tooth said, "Yup, there's more. She's nervous."

"Oh man," I muttered.

"Yup! There's more to the story!" Jack said.

"It must be why she's always green," Tooth, said.

I looked at them all and pulled in my one good antenna in frustration. I let go of my antenna and sighed. Then I said, "I'm not…I can't…I'm green because…I'm Irken. Just like the guy who wants to destroy life on earth."

"Whoa," Jack muttered.

"My kind thinks that destroying other life is the best way to do things. Break thinks earth should be next on the list of planets for the Irken Empire to concur. I don't think that!" I said yelling the last part in frustration, "I think he should be locked up for the rest of his natural life for killing all those people, all those poor helpless people."

"You don't agree with that Break guy?" Tooth asked.

"No! Not even in the slightest! The worst part is that Break is technically my father," I said. When I said that last part, Tooth fainted. She was only unconscious for a few seconds, and then she got mad at me.

She exclaimed, "How could you be related to him? He's trying to destroy all the children on the planet!"

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "It isn't my fault I'm related to him! I don't even want to be related to him," I exclaimed, "He's horrible, and he was the one who organized my death! He sent a killer after me, who shot me multiple times, and killed me! I'm lucky I got my brother out of there at all! I don't care that I died saving my little brother's life! I'm just happy he made it out alive, and that my killer hasn't done away with my brother! The worst thing is, no one besides my closest friends can see me, and if I ever find out my DNA was used to clone a new Irken, and she is sent to earth, she or he will never see me!" I stood up and said, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to check on my family."

I walked out of the room and flew back to my house.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

From what I've heard from Alexis's outburst, she's had a messed up past. From to the dad who wants her dead, to the part where she said she can be cloned.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my poll, and REVIEW!**


	45. A Special Favor

**A/N: Still don't own ROTG or IZ!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

A few days later, Christmas Eve, as most kids passed through me, I felt empty. I want to help people, but also be seen by people. Blade, who was walking with me, asked, "Are you okay? You look sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I want to stop being walked through. It's lonely being invisible to almost everyone," I told him.

"Maybe I can help you. Go back to the house and go to sleep. By the time I get back, you'll be able to be seen by everyone," Blade told me.

So I went back to the house and to my room. As I lied down, I saw The Man In The Moon. I was happy that he saved me, but also miserable that no one could exactly see me or bump into me anymore.

**Blade's P.O.V.**

Alexis looks heart-broken. I will make it my duty to get kids to see her. I flew to the North Pole. If anyone can help, it's Santa.

I knocked on the workshop door and the guy that is Alexis's friend, Jack Frost, answered. "What do you want?" Jack asked me.

"I need to help Alexis," I stated.

Jack motioned for me to enter. I saw lots of yetis and lots of elves. After about two minutes of walking, Jack led me to a room with a man in it. Jack said, "North, this is a friend of Alexis. He said he needed to help her."

"Then speak Blade," North, most likely Santa, said in a thick Russian accent.

"Um, okay," I said nodding, "So Alexis is like my best friend and when a kid passed through her, she wanted to be seen again, and not be passed through. I want her to be happy." I had said that in a hurry, not taking any breaths between my sentences.

"Hm. You are saying that Alexis wants for people to see her?" North asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"And because he likes her, and wants to impress her," Jack said.

"I do not!" I exclaimed.

"You're blushing," Jack told me.

"Be quiet!" I exclaimed.

North handed me a necklace in the shape of a star. He said, "This will let any mortal to see Alexis. Just have her wear it."

I nodded and said, "Thank you North."

"You are welcome, now go, go!" North exclaimed.

I flew out of the workshop and back to the house. Alexis was sleeping on her bed. Her dream showed me covered in ice cream. We were both laughing, and then the scene turned into me crying over her grave. Then she came back as an angel, laughing. How could she be laughing at my pain, my pain for her? I just don't want to make it awkward. Ya know, to make things go at a normal speed. What? Don't look at me like that! The mistletoe thing was a pure accident! I swear on MY grave.

I frowned and the dream Alexis hugged dream me. My frown disappeared and I realized she was laughing at her own death. Even in the worst of times, this girl could smile.

I put the star necklace around Alexis's neck. She woke up and she asked quietly, "What's this?"

"Just think of it as an early Christmas present Alexis," I told her with a wink.

Alexis looked at me and smiled. She said, "Thanks buddy." Buddy. The one word I never wanted her to address me as. She only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it so far! Review!**


	46. Defeated At Last

**A/N: I don't own ROTG or IZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Then the fateful day came where all the guardians and I had to fight Break. I had practiced all of my powers so that they were stronger than anyone could ever imagine. My fire was as hot as the sun. My water was as swift as the ocean. My ice was as cold as Pluto. My flower powers had grown to become as beautiful as Bunny's Warren. All my other powers were pretty impressive too.

As Jack, Sandy, Tooth (Tooth and I had made up after our fight), Bunny, and North were getting ready for the fight, I was saying goodbye to my friends, and brother. They weren't going to be seeing me, because I wasn't coming back, if I won the fight with my fellow guardians or not. I had to stay away from my friends and family to protect all of them. I cared that they were in danger when they were with me. I needed them safe especially Alex, Blade, and Nancy.

***Time Skip***

"OOF!" I exclaimed. Break had thrown me into a rock. Really painful, I should add. All the guardians had weakened him a lot, but he was still too strong for us. I got up and shook my head. Jack asked, "Do you know anything that might defeat him? He's your kind!"

I exclaimed, "I know! Just let me think." Then I remembered, "Irkens have a soft spot just below their left antenna! Rub it, and it might knock him out!"

Jack heard me, and did as I said. He rubbed the soft spot, and Break was down for the count. "So what now?" Tooth asked, "Send him to Mars?"

Sandy made a question mark over his head and he shrugged. I shook my head and said, "I know of a place so far away that Break will never be able to come back. Then again, I might not be able to either."

"Then don't go," Tooth said.

I shook my head again and said, "No, Break is too dangerous for any species to ever come in contact with him ever again."

I picked up the unconscious Break and hovered over the ground a little bit. I smiled lightly at my fellow guardians and said, "Don't worry, I'll remember who I am. Guardian of friendship, and protector of not only children, but everyone and everything on earth." Then I was gone like a flash of lightning.

The place I was talking about was a black hole. It was millions of light years away from earth, and was impossible to get close to without getting sucked in. Break was sucked out of my hands, and my hair was getting sucked in too. I quickly got scissors from my backpack and cut my hair into a style that went just below my shoulders. I flew a few miles away from the black hole and put the scissors away. When I did, Blade popped out of my PAK! "Blade?" I exclaimed.

"Yup! What happened to your hair?" Blade asked.

"Huh? Oh, the black hole was sucking me in by my hair, so I had to cut it," I told him.

"Oh," Blade said, "It looks nice."

I bowed and said, "Thank you."

"Now let's get back to Earth," Blade said. I nodded and directed him back to earth.

When we got to Earth, I found out Nancy was also in my PAK. She told me she couldn't leave my side since she was my sir unit and my protector and my best friend. So, after I decided that both of my best friends were stubborn, I let them come with me to wherever I was going to go.

* * *

**A/N: The soft spot behind the left antenna is something I just made up. I still want to know why you guys don't review! I mean, I put a bunch of time and effort into my stories! I aways get happy when I see a new reviewer! So PLEASE review my stories, and for now, Nicky out.**


	47. The Zoo

**A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. Sadly. If I did, I would be in my mansion rolling around in a pile of money. But since I'm not, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I walked to my new job In New York. Nancy's idea, not mine. That's the last time I say, 'Nancy, you pick where we stay, I don't care where.' Nancy also told me to get a job to get money to pay for the apartment we're all renting. I blew my black (Nancy's Idea) bangs out of my face and muttered, "Never again." I got a job as the new veterinarian for the Central Park Zoo in New York. Even though I don't have a degree, I know everything there is to know about earth animals, how to treat them when they are sick or injured, and how to give even the smallest of animals' surgery. Hm, well, that's Nancy for you, way too cautious. Nancy told me she downloaded the info into my PAK on the trip to earth when I was first banished. Wow, I still can't believe I've been on earth for almost eight years. Eight years on the first of October. It's February, so I still have a long time 'till then.

Alice, one of the Zookeepers, told me that the previous vet went crazy while examining one of the penguins. I doubted it because it did seem a little odd that a penguin would make someone go crazy. I was wearing some make-up that would conceal my scars, and I wore long gloves to hide my robotic arm.

I saw the lemurs had a bouncy house, a boom box, something that looked to be a throne, and a smoothie bar in their habitat. Does Alice know that? I don't think so, or else she would have taken the stuff away.

I walked in my office and saw a bunch of needles. I grew a small fear of them during my time in Membrane's lab. My eyes widened and I gulped. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I muttered to myself, "Just bad memories Alexis. They're over. You have a better life now."

I opened my eyes and saw Alice with a penguin in a cage in her hands. She put the penguin on the table and said, "This is Skipper. He'll be your first patient. He has to get a shot, and his flipper is broken. Easy?"

"I can do it in my sleep!" I exclaimed with a smile.

She put the cage on the table and walked out of the room. I smiled at the penguin and picked up a needle with the correct medicine in it. The penguin, Skipper, had his eyes wide open. As if he was…afraid. He was looking at the needle. The needle plus afraid equals what exactly? Wait, he's afraid on needles!

I shook my head and put the needle down. I smiled and got to eye level with Skipper. I said, "You're afraid of needles, yes?"

Skipper nodded his head. I smiled and said, "Then let's get that flipper fixed first. Does that sound like a good idea?" Skipper calmed down a little and nodded his head again. I opened his cage and lifted him out carefully. I set him down and felt his right flipper. I said, "Is this one the broken one Skipper?" He shook his head, 'no'. "Ah, so it's the left arm," I said taking his left arm lightly. So I fixed his arm and then came the needle. He looked at me with more fear in his eyes once again. I sighed and said, "Hmm. I know!"

I ran out of the room and came back in with a piece of ice. Skipper tilted his head. "This," I told him, "Will make you feel nothing where I stick the needle." Skipper put his good flipper on his butt, and I laughed. "No silly penguin. In your good flipper."

I took Skipper's good flipper and put the ice on it for a little while. Then, I picked the needle up and put it in Skipper's flipper.

I said, "You're being very brave Skipper. You know, I'm scared of needles too." Skipper raised an eyebrow (do penguins have eyebrows?) at me. I said, "Yup. I hate needles. They remind me of bad times." I injected the medicine into Skipper and pulled the needle out. "There, all done. Now did you feel that?" Skipper shook his head, 'no'.

I smiled and said, "Good." About half a minute later, Alice arrived and took Skipper back to his habitat.

**Skipper's P.O.V.**

That was actually one of the least stressful visits to the veterinarian I've ever had. When I got back in the secret HQ, Private asked, "Did you get your shot Skippah?"

"Yes young Private, I did," I told him.

"Really?" Rico asked.

"Yes. I did," I said.

"Prove it," Kowalski said.

I held out my right flipper and said, "The new veterinarian put ice on my flipper to make it fell as if she wasn't even giving me a shot."

Private felt my flipper and said, "Your arm is cold, so I guess you're tellin' the truth Skippah."

"Wait, wait. Skipper, did you say, 'she'?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. The new vet is a female," I told him.

Kowalski left the room for a few minutes and came back with a file. He opened it up and I saw the new vet's picture.

Kowalski read off her file, " '**Name:** **Alexis Invader.** **Age: 16.8 years old. Likes: Animals, kids Dislikes: Her Father, Break**'. That's all it says sir. Nothing else."

"Well her likes do explain why she is working in a Zoo now," Private said with a small smile.

"Young!" Rico exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is a little young to be working here Rico," Kowalski said.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, Review me please. They are my favorite thing to see in a story, they keep me going, and reviews make me want to continue writing.**


	48. Missing

**A/N: Anyway, I still don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, or Invader Zim. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

It's been a week at the Zoo, and the Kangaroo, Joey, twisted his ankle. As I was helping him, he almost punched me in the face. Then, he spoke! "Get outta my home girly!"

"And I've gone crazy!" I exclaimed.

"What ya mean?" Joey asked.

"Y-you talked! Twice!" I exclaimed, "B-but, I do know every language on earth, so it should be normal, but an animal has never talked to me! Well, except Bunnymund." I mumbled that last sentence to myself.

"Maybe they nevah had the courage," Joey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe," I said.

After that, I've been hearing most of the animals speak. Maybe it's a new power? I'm pretty sure Bada and Bing, the gorillas, are the two most annoying animals at the Zoo.

After work, Blade had terrified me by sneaking through the floor and whispering, 'boo' in my ear. He laughed at me and I punched him in the arm. "How are you so strong?" He asked.

"Chemical X," I said him in a deep, scary voice. Then I laughed like a mad scientist.

"Sometimes I worry about you Alexis," He told me.

I stuck my tongue at him and laughed. He grabbed my wrist and said, "Come on."

Then he practically dragged me out of my office and through the Zoo. About halfway through the Zoo, at the penguin habitat, I finally got out of Blade's grasp. "Dude, where are we going that's so important?" I asked him.

"Well, I can tell you it has something to do with Nancy," Blade said.

"Nancy!" I exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"That's the problem! I didn't know!" Blade exclaimed.

I started to breathe in and out very deeply. I grabbed Blade's shirt, pulled him close to me and said, "I've had Nancy since I was eleven! If you lost her, I'm going to resurrect you, and re-kill you twelve times!"

"Don't you have anything to track her?" Blade asked one I let go of him.

"Yeah," I said pulling out the tracking device, "AHH!"

"What?" Blade asked.

"There are two lights!" I exclaimed, "One Nancy, and the other is I don't know who!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll follow one you follow the other. Now, where is one?" Blade asked.

"Statue of Liberty," I told him.

"And the other?" Blade asked.

"The lemur habitat," I said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go to the statue of liberty, you go to the lemur habitat. Okay?" Blade asked.

I nodded, and then we split up. I changed into my complete cat form and entered the lemur habitat. "Mort! Get off of the royal feet!" I heard someone with a heavy accent say.

I looked around and saw the lemurs, Mort, Julien, and Maurice, in a small circle, with Nancy in the circle! I growled softly and snuck around the habitat, close enough for me to hear the small group. "Come on work! Maurice! Get this stupid machine to work!" Julien said.

Stupid Machine? Stupid Machine? When Julian visits me for an injury, I'm going to make it as painful as possible!

"King Julien, I don't think that's possible," Maurice told him.

"Well make it possible! Make the smoothie machine work!" Julien exclaimed. Smoothie Machine? SMOOTHIE MACHINE?! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! TWICE!

I got closer to the small group and growled. The lemurs looked at me and screamed. "Please! Don't kill us! Take Mort!" Julien said pushing the small lemur closer to me.

I growled at them again and said, "Robot! Now!"

"What? No!" Julien said picking up Nancy and bringing her close to his body, "This is my smoothie maker! The sky spirits gave it to me!"

"Oh for the love of Miyuki! Give me back my robot before I kill you!" I yelled louder than I should have.

Maurice grabbed Nancy from Julien and threw her at me. Nancy landed at my paws. I smiled and said, "Thank you Maurice. You did the right thing."

I opened up Nancy's stomach and switched her on. Then I closed her stomach, and within seconds, she was back up and running. Nancy jumped to her feet and said, "Mistress! I am sorry I was gone! I was practicing my flying when my feet ran out of gas. My circuits were fried when I was falling, and I had to shut down."

"All is well Nancy. I understand," I told her.

"Just one question," Nancy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Nancy took a mango out of her head and she said, "Why is there fruit in my head?"

"Ask the lemurs. They thought you were a smoothie machine," I said with a glare towards the lemurs.

"A WHAT?!" Nancy screamed.

"I know! That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

Then the four penguins, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski all jumped into the habitat. "Ringtail, what's the problem?" Skipper asked, not noticing me.

"Big kitty!" Mort exclaimed.

Skipper took one look at me and screamed. "Wow! That's a big cat!" Private exclaimed.

"It's not a cat. It's a panther," Kowalski said.

"My mistress is not an 'it'! She is a she!" Nancy screamed, her eyes turning red.

"Nancy, come on. They aren't worth my time. I have you back, now come on. Let's go home," I told her.

Nancy jumped on my back and I said, "Get off my back Nancy."

"Can't you be my pony?" Nancy asked.

"Fine," I said with a growl.

I jumped out of the habitat and I sprinted back to the apartment. When we got there, I morphed back to my human form and sat on the couch. Nancy was in her cat hologram on my lap.

**Blade's P.O.V.**

Well, the Statue of Liberty was a bust. No Nancy there. Hopefully, Alexis found her and isn't in the apartment in a ball, crying for me to get home with her robot/cat/servant. I put my hand on the doorknob and prayed that she found Nancy, and wasn't crying her eyes out.

I opened the door and saw Alexis asleep on the couch with Nancy on her lab. Whew. Dodged a bullet there. I picked Alexis up and carried her to her bed. I just pushed Nancy off the couch. Then as I was falling asleep, there was a loud CRASH! I shot up and ran to Alexis's room. I got a bat ready, and walked in the room. Then, I swung the bat and I accidentally hit Alexis's PAK. She dropped a glass of water and fell to the ground. I dropped the bat and took a step back. Alexis got up, and her eyes were bright red. "You! You're an idiot!" She picked the bat up and started to swing at me. The bat just went through me. Then she gasped and dropped the bat. She started to hug me and say, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Alexis," I said hugging her back, "It's okay."

Then I felt water on my shoulder. And she was crying. Oh wonderful. I rubbed her head and tried my best to calm her down.

Okay, I have to call her brother, A.S.A.P! She's having mood swings, and may be going crazy! I said, "Okay, Alexis. Now go to sleep."

Alexis nodded and went into her bed. She waved at me and I waved back. Then she lied down, and I went to the phone in the kitchen. I quickly called her brother and told him what was wrong, and to come over as soon as possible. I hung up the phone, and then there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, I saw Alex and Ness. "That was fast," I told them.

"If my sister's in trouble, I'm here in the blink of an eye," Alex told me.

"So where are the two mortal enemies?" I asked.

"Zim, Gir, and Dib?" Alex asked, "Well, they didn't want me to carry them, so they took Zim's voot curser. It's slower than me flying, so they'll be here later than I am. Now what's wrong with my sister?"

"Well, she's having a lot of mood swings. First she was angry at me, and then she was crying, and then she was happy," I told him.

"Oh, then I know exactly what's wrong with her," Alex said, "It's-,"

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! (Hanging from a cliff!) Sorry! I just had to say that! It's funny. Now ain't i just evil for leavin' you hangin'? I know I'm evil! :D See ya later! Nicky out!**


	49. What's Wrong With Alexis

**A/N: I still don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Blade's P.O.V.**

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, apparently, Alexis's PAK is malfunctioning, making her feelings go crazy," Alex said.

"Do you how to fix her?" I asked.

"Heck no! Alexis was the one who took the S.I.R. unit creation and PAK repair class back in the Irken Academy, not me. Didn't she ever tell you that?" Alex asked.

"NO! SHE DIDN'T! WHO TOOK THE CLASS WITH HER? !" I yelled.

"Well, let's see. There was Red, Purple, Skoodge, Tak, Skutch, a few other people, oh, and Zim," Alex told me calmly.

"So we have to wait for that idiot to get here?" I exclaimed.

"Hey! Zim resents that!" Zim said, "Now what's wrong with Alexis?"

"Her PAK's malfunctioning," Alex told him.

"No problem. Zim remembers how to fix that," Zim said.

"Make my sister fall in love with you, and I'll break your spine," Alex said.

Dib laughed at Alex's threat. "Just fix Alexis, Zim," I told him through gritted teeth.

Zim nodded at me in fear and walked in Alexis's room. After twenty minutes of waiting, Zim said, "Alexis will be fine. Let her rest for the night and she will be fine by tomorrow."

"Fine. Alex, you can take the guest room for tonight," I told him.

Alex nodded and said, "Come on Ness. Let's go."

Alex and Ness walked in the guest room and closed the door.

"Zim, you can take the couch," I told him.

Zim nodded and jumped on the couch. Gir jumped on him, and Zim threw him off of him. Gir landed on the coffee table. "Dib," I said, "I guess you can-,"

"Sleep on the floor?" Dib asked with a sigh.

"No, take the recliner," I told him pointing to the brown recliner.

"Fine," Dib said lying down. I lied in the air and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I'll update later today.**


	50. The Penguins Stalking

**A/N: I still don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, or Invader Zim, or Taylor Swift's Song, 'The Best Day'. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I wanted to destroy something. So I did. I then got a mallet, and a watermelon. Oh, and some safety goggles. I put the goggles on, and held the mallet in my hands. I went outside and put the melon on the ground. Then, SMASH! The melon was in many pieces. I laughed and put the mallet down. Why do I feel like demolishing a building? I went back inside, put the mallet and goggles away, and then checked my PAK. My aggressive emotion was on high. I put it to the quarter way mark and my aggression went down by a bunch.

I sighed deeply and laughed. My destruction side is always fun to get out. Then I got ready for work and left. As I walked to work, Gir (in his dog suit) jumped on my head. "Ah!" I exclaimed, "Gir, what is wrong with you?"

Gir started to tear up and I said, "Gir, don't, don't be like that! Please! You know how I feel when you cry! You always make me cry!"

"Alright!" Gir said going back to his regular, not crying, state.

I rolled my eyes at the small robot and continued walking to my office. When I got to the penguin habitat, Skipper was talking to the others. "Men," He said, "Last night, a panther attacked the lemurs and stole a small machine from them, and ran off. We interrogated all the panthers in the Zoo, and none of them have ever seen this one panther before. Meaning, we have a rouge panther loose in New York."

I exclaimed, "Skipper, how's the flipper holding up?"

Skipper was shocked and turned around. He said while waving his flipper, "Good!"

"That's good to hear Skipper. Oh, and be careful when looking for that panther guys," I told them.

They all had their mouths wide open. I laughed at them and said, "Come on Gir. You can be my assistant today."

"Aw, I wanted to blow up," Gir said in disappointment.

"And I'll blow you up," I told him as I walked.

"YAY!" Gir screamed.

"Why are you always so excited about being blown up you psychopathic robot?" I asked him.

"I like goin' boom!" Gir exclaimed.

"Psychopathic," I muttered to myself.

I walked to my office and Gir jumped off my shoulder and started to spin on my chair. "WEEE! This is FUUUNNN!" He exclaimed/yelled.

"Cut it out Gir!" I exclaimed.

Gir jumped on my head and said, "Let's make biscuits! Let's make biscuits! Please! I want to make biscuits! Masta never lets me make them!"

"No Gir. No biscuits," I told him. I gave him some money and said, "Go get a soda or something, okay?"

Gir took the money out of my hands and then exclaimed, "Alright! I'll go get a soda, and a donut and lots of other yummy food!"

"Wait," I told him.

"Yes?" Gir asked.

"Gir, empty your head. Now," I told him.

"Why?" Gir asked.

"Do it," I told him.

Gir zipped off his disguise's head and emptied his head.

I growled at him and exclaimed, "My guitar? How did you get that in your head Gir?!"

"I have no idea," Gir told me. Then he zipped back up the hood of his disguise and he ran out of my office and I sighed in relief.

"Thank Miyuki," I muttered.

After a while, I had to go to the reptile house. The boa constrictor, Savio, had eaten something that wasn't exactly agreeing with him. I said, "Okay Savio. Please open up."

Savio nodded and opened his mouth. He doesn't usually do what Alice says. "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?" I asked him. Savio nodded. "This may hurt a little," I told him, "And if it hurts, just bite down on my arm, Okay?" Savio nodded again. "Good Savio," I said. I stuck my arm in his mouth and down his stomach. Then I felt light fabric, and something hard underneath the fabric. I said, "Did you, by any chance, eat a small, green dog?"

"Hess (Yes)," Savio told me.

I pulled out Gir, who was covered in stomach acid. I sighed and said, "Gir, Gir, Gir. Will you ever learn not to do dangerous things?"

"Nope!" Gir exclaimed running out of the reptile house.

I growled at the robot and turned back to Savio. I rubbed his head and said, "Feel any better now that Gir is out of your stomach Savio?"

"Yes. Thank you very much," Savio said curling up into a ball.

"You're welcome. It's my job anyway Savio," I told him getting to my feet.

Then I left the reptile house.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

All the animals were gathered in the Zoo's Souvenir Shop. All of the animals were talking about Alexis. "Yeah, who is she, and where did she come from?" Marlene asked.

"Who knows? All her file says is what she likes, dislikes, her name, and her age," Kowalski said.

"Alright!" Skipper yelled, "Tonight my men and I are going to follow her after she finishes up work."

"You mean, stalk her?" Marlene asked.

"No! Follow her to get information," Skipper said.

"That's basically the definition of stalking," Mason told him.

"Then yes," Skipper said.

Marlene laughed and looked out the window. "Oh, she's leaving!" Marlene said pointing to the figure of Alexis leaving the Zoo.

"Move men, move!" Skipper yelled. Then the four penguins slid out of the shop.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

As I walked home, I felt I was being watched. Every few minutes, I would turn around and saw no one was there. Finally, I gave up and went down into the sewers. I got my flashlight out of my PAK and started to softly sing,

"**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on**

**I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run**

**Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold**

**I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**

**But I know you're not scared of anything at all**

**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**

**But I know I had the best day with you today I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean**

**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**

**And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away**

**And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school **

**But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**

**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**

**But I know I had the best day with you today I have an excellent brother, his strength is making me stronger**

**Miyuki smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am**

**I grew up on a pretty planet and I had space to run**

**And I had the best days with you There is a video I found from back when I was three**

**You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me**

**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs**

**And Alex's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world And now I know why the all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my side even when I was wrongAnd I love you for giving me your eyes**

**For staying back and watching me shine**

**And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say**

**That I had the best day with you today.**"

I sighed deeply and continued to walk under the streets of New York. Then I heard sniffiling. I turned behind me and saw no one. "I'm starting to get annoyed," I said. Then there was a loud crash. "And terrified," I said finishing my sentence.

As I walked through the sewers, I could have sworn I heard a slap. If I did, it must have hurt a lot. If I didn't the fumes of the sewers are getting to me. I sighed and checked my watch. I said, "Oh my gosh! Ten-Thirty! I gotta get goin!" Then I ran all the way to under the apartment building. I got out of the sewers by a manhole that was in the middle of the street.

I got in the apartment and nancy was standing behind the door. "What is it Nancy?" I asked after shutting the front door.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Nancy asked.

"Somewhere between ten thirty and eleven o'clock," I told her.

"And you have been where exactly?" Nancy asked.

"Work. I was doing extra paperwork. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Fine. Go," Nancy said.

I practically ran to my room. Then I kicked off my shoes and jumped on my soft bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review mah storieh!**


	51. The Mysterious Panther Is Revealed

**A/N: I still don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. I do own all my OC's. That's the one good side to writing Alexis's stories, I have all the OC's I made for all the movies, TV shows, and such. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

The next day, I forgot to put on make-up to cover my scars. I literally bolted to my office so no one would see my scars. I finished covering my scars when Alice walked in. She said, "Can you please see what's wrong with the elephant? He hasn't gotten up all day."

I smiled and nodded. Then I walked to the elephant, Burt's habitat. When I walked in, I saw him lying on the ground. I walked over to him and said, "What's wrong Burt?"

Burt winced and held up his trunk. "Oh, your trunk?" I asked. Burt nodded slightly. I felt his trunk and something laughed inside it. I was finally able to get the thing out of Burt's trunk. It was Mort. "How did you get in Burt's trunk?" I asked him.

"I was getting King Julien's mango," Mort said. Then he jumped out of the habitat.

"Feeling better Burt?" I asked him.

Burt nodded and slowly got to his feet. Then he thanked me, and I left his habitat.

After a while, I felt like I was being watched again. I walked over to the window and looked around. When I looked down, I saw one of the four penguins, I was pretty sure it was Private, the youngest of the group. "What are you doing out of your habitat Private? You should be in your habitat," I told him.

I jumped out the window and picked him up. He said, "Why don't you have a lot of information on your file?"

"I only filled out a few things. The other things I just keep to myself," I told him.

"You can understand me?" Private asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"Chemical X. A friend helped me when I was in danger," I told him, "And the chemical X gave me super powers."

"Like what?" Private asked me.

"Heat vision, super strength," I told him, "And a few other things."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Private asked.

"Out of all the penguins, you seem like the one that's the most, uh, sane," I told him.

Private said, "But, do you know that there is a wild panther running around in New York?"

I smiled at him and said, "I'll tell you a secret, if you promise not to tell anyone, even Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski, about it."

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Private told me.

I chuckled and said, "Good." I changed my teeth to my cat form. They were sharp to a point. I smiled a toothy grin and said, "I'm the mystery panther."

Private's eyes widened and I changed my teeth back to a human's. "Why are you in the city if you're a panther?" Private asked.

"More alien than panther Private," I told him with a smirk.

Private didn't say anything. I chuckled and put him down in his habitat.

When I got back to my office, Zim was sitting on my chair and spinning around in circles. "What are you doing in my office? Better yet, what are you doing in my office without your disguise!?"

"Uh, Zim lost Zim's disguise," Zim told him.

"Zim, you're an idiot," I told him taking out spare lenses and a wig out of my PAK. I handed the contacts and wig to him and Zim snatched them from me.

Zim put the disguise on and said, "Are you okay? You have rings around your eyes."

"I know," I told him, "I wasn't able to sleep very much last night."

I stretched and yawned loudly. "Zim knows how you feel. Zim then discovered coffee. It helps keep humans awake, so I tried it. It kind of tastes like the milk of a mocho-spit," Zim told me.

Mocho-Spit. Comes from Irk. Name sounds horrible, but the meat and milk of that creature is very delicious. Only a select few Irkens have tried it. Red, Purple, Tak, Alex, Zim, and I have all tried it at least once. I heard rumors Tallest Miyuki ate some of it too.

I shrugged and said, "Just go Zim. Please. I'm way too tired to be taking care of you."

"Zim will not leave this Zoo, but Zim will get out of your way," Zim told me leaving my office.

"Thank you," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	52. HUMANS!

**A/N: PIZZA! Wanted to see if I had your attention. Now that I do, I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. I do own my awesome OC's and after reading this chapter, can anyone tell me if Alexis is becoming Mary Sue-ish? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Soon, after work and many hours of over time, I felt like I was going to pass out. As I walked out of the Zoo, I heard a crash and saw a bright light. I didn't bother to turn around. I was dead tired.

When I got home I headed strait to bed. Then I heard a knock on the front door. Nancy was standing there with the door open. Her jaw was on the ground. I said, "Nancy, put your jaw back on."

Nancy turned to me, put her jaw back on, and said, "Sorry mistress. There are some guys to see you though."

My eyes widened. There were four guys at the door. One of them looked sixteen, the other three looked about ninteen. "E'llo Alexis," The youngest said with a small smile.

I did the only thing I knew that would be good to do. I screamed as loud as I could. Blade, Alex, and Ness all ran to me.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" Alex asked.

"Who are they?" Blade asked.

"I don't know who they are," I said hidding behind Alex.

Blade and Alex stood their grounds and Blade said, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Then I noticed a scar on one of the guys faces. "Rico?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded fiercely. "How do you know?" Nancy asked.

I stepped towards Rico and traced his scar. "His scar," I muttered. Rico smiled and nodded. "Rico, you may come in," I said taking my hand away.

Rico walked in the apartment, which was getting smaller by the person. "Alex, get a needle," I told him.

Alex nodded and got a needle with water in it. The guy with slick hair, who I assumed was Skipper, yelled in fright and hid behind who I think was Private. "Yeah, that's Skipper alright," I said with a chuckle, "You're good Skipper."

Skipper walked in the apartment. "Nancy. Lunacorn," I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Your lunacorn doll. I know you have it," I said, "I saw you playin' with it."

"Man," Nancy said walking away. She came back a few seconds later with a pink lunacorn doll.

The boy squeeled and took the unicorn with a big smile. "Yup. Private," I said, "Go ahead in."

Private walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. "Now how do I prove you're Kowalski?" I muttered, "I got it!"

I ran to the guest room (I put extra beds in there so everyone had a bed to sleep in) and woke Dib up. "What?" He asked.

I said, "I need you to pretend to be a dentist."

"Why?" He asked sleepily.

"Please!" I asked.

"Fine," He muttered. He got on his lab coat, and brought the neck over his face. Then he grabbed a dentist's drill (I have no idea where he got that, truthfully) and walked out of the room. I heard a scream when he was out of the room for two seconds, and I ran out of the room. I laughed and said, "Yeah, that's Kowalski." He was on the ceiling, hanging on the fan.

"Dude, he's not a real dentist!" Alex said.

"Actually, I am certified. I just don't like being a dentist," Dib said with a shrug.

I laughed and said, "Yeah! He isn't going to hurt you Kowalski."

"Promise?" He asked.

"On Blade's grave!" I said.

"And she can't lie on my grave," Blade said.

"Fine," Kowalski said climbing down.

Rico, Skipper, Kowalski, and Private all sat on two couches. Everyone else sat around them. "Now how on Irk are you guys humans?" I asked.

Kowalski said, "Well, I was working on my latest invention, when Skipper came in and tripped. He spilled some coffee he was drinking and spilled it on my device. It sent out a blast throughout the HQ, and then we were all suddenly humans." Kowalski smiled.

Alex grabbed my wrist and brought me into the small kitchen. He said, "That Kowalski guy is a real idiot."

"No," I said shaking my head, "He's a genius. He has to be really smart if he made himself and the other penguins humans."

Then a Justin Beiber (who I actually thought was I girl when I first heard him) song came on and then it was cut off. Alex and I looked into the living room and saw Rico was holding a mallet in his hands and was standing over the radio. "Rico may be the stupidest person I've ever met," Alex said.

"No, he's smart too. Just not very sane," I told him shaking my head.

Alex shrugged and I heard Ness exclaim, "That wasn't very good of you to do!"

"Uh oh!" Alex said. We ran out of the kitchen and saw Ness kicking Rico, who wasn't totally aware of it.

"Ness, calm down! He just doesn't like that song. Plus, that radio wasn't very expensive, and we could always buy a new one. No harm done," Alex said.

"But-," Ness started.

I cut him off by saying, "I will get my bat Ness!"

"Yes Alexis," Ness said.

I crossed my arms and said, "Now everyone. Bed. Now!"

"And we should listen to you because?" Blade asked.

"Because I'm the only one around here that actually works, pays for the food, and does basically everything, so shut up you stupid ghost!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Blade exclaimed, "I'll go to bed, Miss Bossy-Pants!"

I growled, went to the kitchen, got a big frying pan, and hit him with it as hard as I could. "Now go, before I hit you again!" I yelled.

Blade stuck his tounge out at me and went to the guest room. Alex, Ness, and Dib went to the guest room behind them. I sighed deeply and turned back to the ex-penguins. I said, "Sorry you guys had to see that. Blade can get on my nerves. A lot."

"No worries Alexis," Private said.

"That was entertaining," Kowalski said.

Rico nodded his head and said, "Yeah, entertaining."

I chuckled and said, "Thanks. Just wait until Zim wakes up in the morning. Then it'll be really entertaining."

"Zim?" Kowalski asked.

"A pain in my butt," I said.

"Just like ringtail is to me," Skipper said.

"Now, for your sleeping arangments," I muttered, "Oh! I could make you guys some beds."

"How?" Private asked.

I took a deep breath and started to form the four ice bunkbeds that were on top of each other. "Wow," Rico said.

"They look cold," Kowalski said.

"Nope," I told him, "They are totally warm. Even though it's ice, I've learned how to keep ice warm, yet stay in different forms.

Private climbed in one of the beds and said, "Yeah! It's warm!"

The others climbed into their beds and Rico said, "Cool."

"Cool yet warm!" Kowalski said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. The guardian of Friendship rocks."

"The who of what?" Skipper asked.

"Me to know, you to never find out. Maybe," I said walking to my room. I smiled evilly and closed my bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: I really do hate Justin Beiber's music. Well, maybe not 'Beauty And A Beat'. That's a good song, but only for Nicki Minaj. What? She's a good singer. I'm off tipic, aren't I? Either way, Review!**


	53. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim or Jack Frost. You'll see what I mean. I DO own my OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The next day, I felt like I was forgetting something. I knew it was Sunday, so it was my day off. I just didn't know what I was forgetting.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a waffle Gir was making. After a few bites, I noticed an odd taste. I swallowed and said, "Gir, what's in these waffles?"

"There's waffle in 'em!" Gir exclaimed.

"I know that. What else is there?" I asked.

Gir said, "There's peanuts and soap in them!"

I felt sick. I felt the vomit come up my throat, but I held it back. I said, "Gir, why?"

"It's tasty!" Gir said swallowing a waffle whole.

I shuttered and said, "I'm going to go vomit now Gir."

"Good luck!" Gir said as I walked away.

I ran to the bathroom, but bumped into Private on my way there. I said, "Don't eat the waffles!"

"Why?" He asked.

"There is soap in them! I'm going to barf now," I said. I walked into the bathroom and proceded to throw up for ten minutes.

After that, I felt much better. I walked out of the bathroom and back to my seat at the breakfast table. Alex, who was in his pink (laundry mishap) tee shirt and blue jeans, said, "Ate the waffles?"

"Yeah. I'm better now," I said with a deep sigh.

I looked up and saw Private was eating the waffles. "Private," Alex said.

"Hm?" Private asked.

"Those waffles have peanuts-," Alex said.

"-And soap in them," I told him finishing Alex's sentence.

Private turned green and ran to the bathroom. "Should have warned him," Alex muttered. Then he said to me, "Alexis, you look even worse than yesterday."

I rested my head on the table and said, "Yeah. I only got like three hours of sleep last night."

"Nightmares?" Alex asked.

"So many," I told him.

"What were they?" Alex asked.

I started to cry and said, "You, and Nancy, and Ness, and everyone else dying. In another one, you all told me that you hated me, and left me alone. In the third one, Break and 323 came back. They killed everyone on earth, and then got to me. Break said, 'You're useless. You know that?' Then 323 said, "You're just a big waste of air.' Then he pulled out a lazer gun, and finished me off."

I wiped my tears away and Alex was chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked with a frown.

"Alexis, sometimes you can be really stupid. We couldn't leave you. We all really need you," Alex said.

"Thanks. Now, Irken Training practice twenty-three to thirty-five," I told him pointing to the door.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"You called me stupid. Now go!" I exclaimed.

Alex sighed and walked outside to start his punishment. "Sometimes Alex," I muttered. Private came out of the bathroom and sat back down at his seat. "Better Private?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "I can't believe I ate soap."

"Zim ate some of Gir's waffles a few months back. He burped bubbles for two strait weeks," I said with a smile.

Private laughed and said, "That's impressive."

"Gir!" Zim yelled walking into the kitchen, "Are you making those EVIL waffles again?"

"They aren't evil masta! They're tasty!" Gir exclaimed.

"They're evil Gir! Throw them away!" Zim yelled.

Gir started to cry. "Ugh! Gir! Just throw them away! Please! Do you remember the last time Zim ate one of those waffles?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Masta was burpin' bubbles!" Gir exclaimed.

I shook my head and said, "Just, please, throw the waffles out Gir."

"Only because it's Valentine's Day!" Gir exclaimed.

"That's what I'm forgetting! Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed.

"You actually forgot?" Dib asked walking out of the guest room wearing a pink shirt with a red heart on it.

"Yes, and I was very stupid for OW!" I yelled. It felt like something hit my butt. I looked at it and saw and arrow. "CURSE YOU CUPID!" I screamed. I pulled the arrow out of my butt and broke it in two. A heart came out of the broken arrow and the heart broke into two pieces.

"Rotten Cupid," I said throwing the arrow to the ground. I walked outside the apartment and saw Alex going Irken Training Exersize one hundred twenty. "Alex!" I called, "That's one hundred twenty! Not thirty five!"

Alex groaned and fell. He had to stand on his head, and keep his feet forward, but he kept them back. "Try again baby bro," I said.

"I'm two minutes younger than you!" Alex exclaimed.

I smiled and said, "Just do thirty-five."

Alex rolled his eyes and got on his head. He kept his feet forward, and after ten minutes, finally fell down.

"You're getting better brother," I told him, "You made it three seconds longer than last time."

"Don't you have people to shoot in the butt?" Alex asked.

"That's Cupid. I'm more like Mother Frost," I said.

"Did you make that up by yourself?" I heard Jack say.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Frost," I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you. Haven't seen you in a while, so I thought it would be okay if I stopped by," Jack said, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I just think my apartment is getting cramped," I said.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"There are," I started to count on my fingers, "Eleven people in my apartment. All friends, and my brother."

"Hm. Did you really come up with that, 'Mother Frost' name?" Jack asked.

"No, Gir did. I told him I was a combination of Mother Earth and you, and he called me Mother Frost. It was a cute nickname, so I decided that's my official name," I said.

Alex smiled and said, "Yup. And we all think when Gir calls her that, it's adorable."

"Frying pan," I said.

"SO MUCH BURNING!" Alex yelled running into the apartment building.

"What's with him?" Jack asked.

"He was burned by a frying pan a while ago, and now every time he hears those words," I said, but was cut off by yelling, "SO MUCH BURNING!"

"He panics," I said finishing my sentence.

"Oh. Well, I have to go freeze Russia. Nice seeing you again Alexis," Jack said flying away.

"Bye Jack!" I exclaimed. "Alex! There is no frying pan!" I exclaimed walking back into the apartment.

"Alexis, did you upset your brother by saying rying an?" Nancy asked leaving the first letter out of 'Frying' and 'Pan'.

"Rying An?" Skipper asked, "Do you mean Frying Pan?"

"AHHH!" Alex yelled running to my room.

I hit Skipper with a frying pan, making him fall to the ground. Nancy took the frying pan from me and said, "You're getting very aggressive!"

"Says the robot built to destroy!" I yelled.

I walked to my door and tried to open the door. Locked. I sighed and said, "Alex. Open the door. Skipper's being an idiot."

"I resent that!" Skipper exclaimed.

"You are," Alex called from my room.

"Baby Brother, come on," I said.

"No," Alex said.

"Alex. Open the door. Now, or I'll make you do irken training exersize two thousand," I told him.

"I don't care how hard that is, I'm not coming out!" Alex told me.

"Come out! I'm on my knees!" I said going to my knees.

"No!" Alex said.

"Oh come on!" I said.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone know where I got 'So much burning' from? Anyone? Anyway, I don't own that saying either because it's a close saying to what I'm thinking of. Review!**


	54. Kira Sing

**A/N: I always keep my promises. Disclaimer! I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. I also don't own the slow version of Miley Cyrus's song, 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home'. Just my awesome OC's. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"I'm not coming out Alexis, and that's final!" I told my sister sitting on her bed.

"How, how about I sing to you? That always cheers you up," Alexis offered.

I said, "Fine. Shoot."

I heard foot steps, and two minutes later, there was a squeak (most likely from Alexis leaning against the door) and Alexis started to play her guitar.

"**You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday Looks like one of those rough days Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door Sometimes you feel like running Find a whole new life and jump in Let go, get up and hit the dance floor But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go Don't you know You can change your hair and you can change your clothes You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back home You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams**

**You can laugh and cry but everybody knows You'll always find your way back home Your best friends, your little hometown Are waiting up wherever you go now You know you can always turn around Cause this world is big and it's crazy And this girl is thinking that maybe This life is what some people dream about Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone I've always got a place where I can go Cause I know You can change your hair and you can change your clothes You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back home You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams You can laugh and cry but everybody knows You'll always find your way back home Where they know exactly who you are Back home where the real you is the superstar Back home, you know it's never too far away Let me hear you say You can change your hair and you can change your clothes You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back You can change your hair and you can change your clothes You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back home You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams You can laugh and cry but everybody knows You'll always find your way back home You'll always find your way back home You'll always find your way back home**"

"That did cheer me up," I told her. I walked over to the door, opened it up, and saw Alexis standing there with her guitar in her hands. She smiled and I hugged her. I released and Alexis said, "You don't have to be scared of frying pans. You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'll start cooking the meals," Alexis said.

I went green. As good as a fighter, shooter, and person Alexis is, she's a horrible cook. I got so sick from her cooking once; I had to stay in bed for a full month.

"Are you okay? You look green," Alexis said.

"No offence Alexis," I said, "But your cooking stinks."

"Oh. Well that hurt," Alexis said.

"No, no! Alexis, don't take it the wrong way. You just either burn it, or you undercook it," I told her.

"Yeah. I know. Too burnt, or too undercooked. I get it. Then we could have Nancy or Ness cook," Alexis said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you. They are way better cooks than the both of us combined," I said.

Alexis laughed and said, "Yeah. We are terrible cooks."

I joined in on her laughs. We stopped laughing after a few seconds and walked back in the living room, and saw everyone was playing charades.

After a few rounds, they stopped, and Alexis asked Kowalski, "So, how long are you going to be human?"

"Well," He replied, "I don't really know. The blueprints have yet to be designed, and I still need to build it, and perfect it."

"Hey Alexis, why don't you help him?" I suggested.

"What?" Alexis, Kowalski, and Skipper asked in unison.

"Alex, I'm not doing that! You're crazy!" Alexis exclaimed.

"She isn't smart enough!" Skipper said, "And she's a girl!"

"What?" Alexis and I asked in unison.

"Uh oh," Nancy said, "Skipper just crossed the line!"

"Why?" Private asked.

"Where Alexis and I are from, there are less females than males. When a male says she is weak, he dies," I said backing away from my big sister.

Alexis cracked the knuckles on her right hand and punched Skipper in the face. He fell to the ground, and his nose was bleeding. "That's for saying I'm not smart. For your information, I'm smarter than any human or other earth creature on this planet. As is Alex, and Zim," Alexis said.

She stormed into her room, closed the door, and I heard her lock the door. I muttered, "You're an idiot Skipper." I headed towards the door and said, "Ness, I'm going for a walk. When Alexis comes out of her room, send my PAK a message."

"Yes Master!" Ness said, his green lights turning red for a few seconds.

I walked out the door, and soon out of the building. After a few minutes of walking, I bumped into someone. I started, "Hey! Watch where-!"

She was beautiful, short black hair, friendly green eyes, freckles, and a warm smile. She was wearing a blue shirt with a pink heart on it, black jeans, and gray sneakers.

"I'm so sorry!" She said in a voice like silk, "My fault. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into you."

I got to my feet and helped her up. I said, "It's okay Miss."

"Oh, my name's Kira Sing, but my friends call me Keke," She told me.

"I'm Alexander Invader," I told her.

"Nice to meet you Alexander," Keke said.

"Call me Alex. Everyone does," I told her.

"Alright. Do you live close by?" Keke asked.

"Yeah," I told her where I lived.

After a few minutes of talking with Keke, I got the call from Ness about Alexis coming out of her room. "Keke, I have to go. My sister Alexis just came out of her room after she had a small tantrum," I told her.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you again?" Keke asked.

"Yeah. It might be fun," I told her. Then I left for the apartment.

I walked in the door and saw Skipper on top of Alexis. "What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Alex! Get him off of me!" Alexis yelled.

Everyone was out of the room. I pushed Skipper off Alexis and helped her up. Skipper got to his feet and said, "Boys are stronger than girls!"

"More lies!" Alexis yelled, "I just wasn't trying."

"Whatever," Skipper said walking away.

"Alexis!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"I met a girl," I told her.

"What?! Oh Miyuki! I'm so happy for you!" Alexis said.

"Not a girlfriend!" I exclaimed, "Just a friend!"

Alexis smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure," She said with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Me: Review, or I shall make Gir explode!**

**Gir: YAAAY!**

**Me: Okay, maybe not Gir. I shall make ZIM explode!**

**Zim: AHHH! *Runs from me***

**Me: Hehe. Review.**


	55. Transformations

**A/N: Still don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. Just my wicked cool OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since Alex met Keke. I haven't met her yet, but Alex says once he gets the courage to ask her out, he'll bring her home.

Truthfully, I'm excited to meet Keke. He says she's really sweet, and awesome.

Do you know the best part about the last three weeks? Blade finally asked me out. I said yes, so now we are officially dating.

"Alexis, there's only one key part that we're missing for the species-changer ray!" Kowalski said with a bit of anger. Species Changer Ray, Basically a ray gun that can turn a person into a different species.

"Shut up! I'll just get Blade to get them for me," I said.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and said, "Just do it."

"Fine. BLADE!" I yelled.

Blade's head popped through the table and he said, "Yes?"

"Can you get the DNA of a penguin?" I asked him.

"On it," Blade told me, going back through the table.

After a few minutes, he came back, and gave Kowalski the DNA. Kowalski put the DNA in the machine and pointed the ray at me. "I'm your test subject?!" I exclaimed.

"Well duh! I need someone to test this on, and it's not going to be me," Kowalski said.

"Wait," Blade said. He kissed my cheek and said, "Okay, go ahead." I hate him for not stopping Kowalski.

Then Kowalski shot the ray gun at me. I screamed in pain, but the scream turned more into a rawr. The Kowalski stopped shooting the ray and he said, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" I asked, "Blade, get me a mirror! Now!" I screamed the last word.

Blade did as he was told and got a full-length mirror. I screamed when I saw my reflection. I was a crocodile! I had a long tail, a full set of sharp teeth, a snout, and scales. Yet, I was different from a crocodile. I stood on two legs like a human, had my brown hair and black bangs, thumbs, my scars, my robotic arm, and my human eyes were now red. I looked older even though I was still one hundred sixty eight in human years. I was about twenty in Irken years.

I tried to change back, but I couldn't. I was permanently a crocodile. I screamed again. "Alexis, this may be a big improvement!" Kowalski said.

Then I started to cry. "How could this be an improvement!? I'm a crocodile!" I yelled through tears.

Blade hugged me and said, "You look fine. Really."

"Don't lie to me," I said. Blade hugged me tighter.

"I'm not lying," He told me.

"ALEX! NANCY!" I yelled.

They ran into the room and screamed in unison. "Kowalski!" Alex blamed.

"Hey! Why does everyone think I did it?" Kowalski asked.

"You're holding the ray gun!" Nancy exclaimed.

Kowalski smiled. He said, "I can fix this! Just one more shot!"

He aimed at me and fired. I howled in pain. I looked at the mirror. "Nothing!" I said picking up Kowalski by his shirt, "Fix it. Now!"

"I-I can't! L-looks like you're stuck," Kowalski said with a smile.

I dropped him. Alex said, "Hey, wait, you're changing."

I looked back in the mirror. I grew ears on the top of my head; my tail lost its scales and became furry, it grew a few inches and was dragging on the ground behind me. All my scales disappeared. I got shaggy, and my height increased by a few inches. My teeth remained sharp, but my snout disappeared and it was replaced by what looked like a dog's mussel. My human eyes still remained red, but got darker like blood red. Like my eyes were filled with hate and anger. I still looked about twenty. My body was covered in brown, black, and a little bit of white fur on the tip of my ears. My bangs were still black, and the rest of my fur was brown. I still stood on two legs.

"You look cool," Alex said.

"Thanks. I think that too," I said sarcastically, "But I'm a WOLF!"

"Let's try one more time," Kowalski said. He shot me with it, and I guess I got knocked out, because I saw black.

* * *

**A/N: Me: Cliffhanger! Now, I need reviews or I'll make Zim explode! *Holds Up Dynamite* I can ****make**** that happen.**

**Zim: REVIEW! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**Me: Hehe.**


	56. The Mission

**A/N: Disclaimer! Still don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Alexis did turn back into a human, then into an Irken. Then back into a human, and back into an Irken. I punched Kowalski in the face. I muttered, "That was for zapping my sister in the first place."

Kowalski rubbed his eye and said, "I don't blame you. And that hurt!"

"Well too bad!" I said, "My sister is unconscious!"

"Poison in your mouth," Alexis muttered.

"Oh great! She's muttering lyrics in her sleep!" I exclaimed. I got on all fours and changed into my cat (Alexis told me it was a panther) form. I growled, "Fix this Kowalski, or I'll kill you. Right here. Right now."

"Fine!" Kowalski said running over to his equipment.

After almost three hours, Kowalski finally got Alexis conscious again.

"Who, what, when, where, why?!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Kowalski knocked you out, but you're fine now," Blade said.

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "Anyone punch him yet?"

"Me," I said, "In the eye."

"Thank you brother," Alexis told me. I smiled. Then Alexis's computer started to beep. She answered it and frowned. "Red. Purple," She said with a frown.

"Ah. So you did answer our call," Tallest Red said.

"Yes. Very surprising," Tallest Purple said. He looked around and shouted, "SOMEONE GET US SOME DOUGHNUTS!"

A random Irken saluted and ran off, coming back with many Irken doughnuts. "I hate them," Alexis muttered.

"Defect, we have a new assignment for you," Tallest Red said.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"Oh?" I asked, "A new assignment?"

"Yes. We know that you will be very interested in it," Red said, "It could put you back up to your invader status."

"Invader Status?" I asked.

"Yes. You want to be an invader again, don't you?" Purple asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said. Uh, no! I don't want to destroy planets and kill people again!

"Your new assignment is to destroy the most advanced lab of our greatest enemy, the Smorgers," Red said.

Smorgers. Giant, oversized land shark/dolphin hybrids from the planet Smorg. I laughed and said, "I'm sorry Red and Purple, but I can't do that. It would go against a lot of things I believe in."

"Fine," Purple said.

"Then we'll just blow up your precious Earth," Red said with an evil smile.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Then, you'll do it?" Red asked.

"And report back when you're done?" Purple asked.

I looked down and said in a small voice, "Yes."

"And Invaders don't cry!" Red said angrily.

"Yes Sirs," I said.

"Good. Tallests Red and Purple out," Red said.

"Why am I second?" Purple asked before the transmission was cut.

I sat down on a chair and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away and got my destructive tools ready. I put them in my PAK and jumped out the window.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Alexis flew out the window, and I ran into the living room. I exclaimed, "She's gone to destroy the Smorger's best lab!"

"What?" Nancy asked. Everyone rushed over to me, all asking different questions.

"Why?" Skipper, Private, and Rico asked.

"Who?" Dib asked, "And who are the Smorgers?"

"Alexis has gone to destroy the Smorger's best lab. The tallests just called and said that if she doesn't, they'll destroy the earth!" I said slowly, "And Smorgers are half dolphin, half shark hybrids."

Skipper nearly fainted. Then he yelled, "WHAT!?"

"The Smorgers are one of the most powerful enemies to Irkens. The tallests say to destroy as many of them as possible, and their biggest lab is on Jupiter," I told him calmly.

"Well, we have to stop her!" Private said, "She could get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alexis is one of the strongest and bravest Irkens from Irk."

"Should we help her?" Dib asked.

"She'll be fine. Alexis is strong," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Review or Zim goes BOOM!**

**Zim: NO! NO! ZIM DOES NOT WANT TO BLOW UP! REVIEW! PLEASE! ZIM DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!**

**Nicky: Hehe. Review please. And PM. I like to see PM's once and a while.**


	57. Former Ex-Invader

**A/N: Alexis: Hey party people! Alexis here! Nicky's sick, so I volunteered to do the author's note today. Nicky says to thank Invader Xen for reviewing, and that she did this chapter super fast just for you! Or, at least as fast as she could. She got a huge writer's block while writing this chapter.**

**Nicky: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

Well, **this **ended well, chained up to a wall and waiting for the executor. That was sarcasm by the way.

Chained up or not, I have a plan. When they unlock me, I'm just going to use my PAK's spider leg's to get away from them. The Smorgers can't run after me because they don't have legs or feet that worked properly. I'm still unsure of how they captured me.

Soon a Smorger, known as Trey-Co, came in and roughly grabbed me down from my chains. He was the only Smorger that actually can walk. We've encountered each other a few times, but he hates my guts because I'm Irken.

He grabbed my feet and dragged me away. He let me go and said, "Stay." I smiled sweetly and nodded my head. He left the room, most likely to get the ax to chop my head off, and that's when my plan went into action.

My long, metal spider legs shot out from my PAK, and they carried me back to the room where the self-destruct button is. The first leg on my right side hit the button and the speakers said, "Self-Destruct in five minutes. Get out while you can."

I smiled evilly and said, "On it."

So my PAK legs carried me to the door. A space helmet that fed me oxygen circled around my head and became clear, as if it disappeared.

Then my PAK's spider legs retracted, and I flew into space, and back to Earth. I landed back on the earth with a loud THUD!

I looked around. I was in the Central Park Zoo. I sighed and decided to head back to the apartment. Everyone scattered from me. I don't know why. I'm in my human form, and my metal PAK legs are retracted.

I opened the front door and Nancy smiled. She ran to me and hugged my legs. "Mistress! It's so good to have you back!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Nancy. It's good to be back."

"Alexis!" Alex and Blade said running (and floating) over to me. They gave me a small group hug.

I said, "It's good to see you guys too."

They let go of me and Alex took my hands he brought me further into the apartment and sat me down. My Squeedly-Spooch grumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was!

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"A few days? A week? Two weeks at most," Alex said with a shrug. He set down a vegetable soup, which I quickly ate.

"Hungry I see," Blade said with a chuckle.

"Be quiet," I told him throwing a carrot at him. He easily dodged it.

Alex said, "What's with the blood?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He handed me a mirror and I screamed. My face was covered in blood! I stuttered, "H-how d-did I g-get c-covered in b-b-blood?" No wonder everyone was in fear of me!

Alex said, "Take a shower."

I nodded and took a quick shower, afterward changing into an Irken T-shirt, and earth pajama pants.

After I changed, I saw why my face was covered in blood. I had a long cut on my forehead. Not deep enough to scar me (unlike the cuts Break gave me), but deep enough to make me bleed heavily. I stopped the bleeding with a first aid kit, and put wrappings around my head.

I called into Red and Purple to report my mission was a success. "That's very good Alexis," Red said.

"Yes. You are promoted back to an Invader," Purple said.

"Thank you Sirs," I said saluting.

"Good bye Invader Alexis," Red said.

"Just call me Alexis, Sirs," I told him.

"Fine. And we won't destroy the earth," Red said.

"Thank you Sir," I said, sighing in relief.

"And Alexis?" Purple asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Where did you get that shirt? We know Irken companies don't make them," Purple said.

"Made it myself my Tallest. It wasn't very difficult," I told them.

"Alright," They said in unison.

"Invader Alexis, signing out," I said. Then the transmission was cut.

I smiled proudly and said, "Invader Alexis. Not Ex-Invader anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Alex: Hey! Alex here! You know? Alexis's twin brother? **

**Alexis: Younger brother.**

**Alex: BY TWO MINUTES!**

**Alexis: Be quiet or-**

**Alex: NEVAH!**

**Alexis: Alex! Anyway, Review!**


	58. Kicked Out

**A/N: Nicky: ?ydobyreve si woH !yeH That's backwards for, 'Hey! How is everybody?' Now, I have Alexis and Blade here to help with the disclaimer.**

**Alexis: Hi! Nicky doesn't own Invader Zim!**

**Blade: Nor does she own Penguins Of Madagascar.**

**Alexis: Just me, Blade, and the other OC's!**

**Nicky: Yep. Anyway-**

**Blade: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nicky: *Quietly* That's my line. I will get my revenge Blade. I will get my revenge in this chapter. On with the story.**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I started to fix up my new motorcycle. Nancy said that when I need to travel, I can't fly or I'll freak people out, so I decided to build a motorcycle from scratch.

After a few hours, Alex came in with a sandwich. I said, "What's with the sandwich?"

"For you," Alex said holding out the sandwich.

"…You can have it. I'm not hungry," I said after a little hesitation.

"Your motorcycle looks good. Your shirt on the other hand is a mess," Alex said with a laugh.

I looked down at my shirt. It was stained with black oil. I laughed and said, "Yeah. I guess I am a bit of a mess."

"Does it work yet?" Alex asked.

"I think so," I said.

Alex got on the motorcycle and said, "I'm going to be testing it."

"Just don't hit the red button," I said turning around to get a wrench.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"That's the button that turns it into a hover-craft," I told him, "And I haven't tested it yet, so it might just blow up the A-cycle."

"A-Cycle?" Alex asked.

"Alexis Cycle," I told him, "All inventors have to name their creations, so I named my motorcycle the A-cycle."

"Ah," Alex said.

I turned back around, walked over to the A-cycle, and tightened the bolts on the A-cycle's wheels. "Better," I muttered.

"Can I test it?" Alex asked. I nodded. Alex started up the A-cycle and rode out the basement of the apartment building.

I walked back up to the apartment and Nancy screamed, "Not in here! Get the oil out!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Nancy, be cool. It's just a little oil."

"Mistress, the oil has turned your shirt completely black," Nancy told me.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Change your shirt," Nancy said with a frown.

"No," I said.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"I said no," I told her.

"Get out," Nancy said, her eyes and other lights turning red.

"Say what?" I asked, totally surprised.

"Get out of this apartment, right now Mistress," Nancy said.

Does she remember I'm HER boss? "Fine," I said. I packed my stuff in my PAK, and started to walk out the door.

"Mistress," Nancy said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of this apartment. What does it look like?" I asked.

"B-but Mistress!" Nancy said.

"No. I'm leaving. And tell Blade it's over. Alex told me about what happened," I told her, "He tried to kill me. Who would have known? Tried to poison me. Luckily Alex caught him in time or…I'd be dead."

I walked back down to the basement of the apartment building. Alex got back just as I was walking in. He smiled and then said, "Where are you going Alexis?"

"Away Alex. Nancy kicked me out," I told him.

Alex's smile disappeared and said, "B-but why?"

"I wouldn't change my shirt, so Nancy kicked me out," I said. I put my helmet on and started my A-Cycle up. Then I rode out of the apartment, and out of New York.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Okay, so there's only one chapter left after this. I'm already halfway through my next one, so it might be a quick upload time. Or I'll be lazy and wait a month to post my next story. Hehe. I'm evil.**

**_Blade: Wait, wait. So I tried to KILL my GF?_**

**Nicky: Yeah. Pretty much.**

**_Blade: Why?_**

**Nicky: You're stupid. That's why. Oh, and even better, you won't be in my next story! Yay!**

**_Blade: *Groans*_**

**Nicky: Ha.**

**_Blade: Stupid Girl! You made me look bad!_**

**Alexis: Oh shut up. At least she didn't make you cross over like she first planned.**

**_Blade: I hate you Nicky!_**

**Nicky: Then the feeling's mutual! Review! **


	59. Anger

**A/N: Nicky: Okay, last part for the penguins.**

**Random Dude: BOO!**

**Nicky: *Zaps the dude with a tazer* Okay, Disclaimer! I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar or Invader Zim. I do however own Alexis, Alex, Ness, Nancy, and all my other awesome OC's.**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I stared at the basement door. My big sister, who I knew would always be here for me, was gone. Gone. My big sister's gone forever, and I'm never going to see her again. It's all Nancy's fault.

I ran up the stairs and slammed open the door. I pushed Nancy against the wall and screamed, "YOU MADE MY SISTER LEAVE ME THE TOWN, JUST BECAUSE SHE HAD ON AN OILY SHIRT?!"

"She wouldn't change it!" Nancy exclaimed.

"You made her run away from the apartment! You made her abandon me!" I yelled.

Nancy burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!" Nancy said, "I didn't mean it! I just didn't want to get the oil everywhere!"

"She's YOUR boss! Not the other way around! You take orders from her!" I yelled. I let Nancy go and said, "My sister is gone."

"I finally did it!" Kowalski said. Four penguins slid into the room. I guessed they were Rico, Kowalski, Skipper, and Private.

"Yes you did. Now, Alex, we must go," Skipper said. They left the apartment, but Private said, "Tell Alexis we said goodbye."

"Alright," I said, my voice cracking a bit. He smiled and slid on his stomach down the hall.

I sat on the couch and cried. Dib and Zim went back to their hometown, and Blade's cheating on my sister.

Ness walked over to me and squeezed me. He said, "It'll be alright Alex. She'll be back. If she isn't, then we'll go look for her."

I smiled sadly at Ness, and Nancy said, "I'll tell Blade that Alexis broke up with him."

I smiled. At least one good thing came out of Alexis leaving. Blade hopefully won't bother her or us.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me how well I did. Or how well I didn't. If you didn't review at all for this story, REVIEW or I'll get Gir to go to his psycho duty mode.**

**Gir: Hehe.**

**Nicky: What?**

**Gir: Dootie.**

**Nicky: Oh Gir. Well, sorry for this chapter for being so short. Couldn't think of anything else for the end of this story. Now Review!**

**Alexis: Or PM her!**

**Nicky: Yeah!**


	60. Alexis Meets Dipper and Mabel

I don't own Gravity Falls. Just Alexis and my other OC's. Oh, and the A-Cycle is Alexis's motorcycle she built from Scratch. Poor Scratch. He died so young. Nah, kidding. By scratch I mean she built it piece by piece. She can do that. She's Irken, and she knows how to build lots of things from scratch.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V. **

I rode into a new town on my motorcycle, which I named A-Cycle after Nancy, my S.I.R. Unit got mad at me and told me to leave. The town was Gravity Falls, Oregon.

I rode A-cycle around town, and everyone looked pretty nice. But that's only at first glance. Some people can be rude, crude, and cold-hearted.

Then I almost hit someone! I dodged him just in time and fell over on A-cycle. "What the heck man! Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

I got to my feet, took my helmet off, and said, "I'm sorry, my fault entirely. I'm new to town."

"Yeah whatever," He muttered.

"I'm Alexis. Alexis Invader," I told him.

"Robbie," He said.

"Well you're nice," I told him sarcastically.

"Wow. Where'd you get your motorcycle?" He asked.

"Made it myself Robbie," I told him.

"Yeah right," Robbie said rolling his eyes.

"It's the truth man, and if you don't believe me, fine," I said. I put my helmet back on and put A-cycle upright again. I got on it and drove away from Robbie.

"Well he was nice," I muttered sarcastically.

After a few more minutes of riding, I came to a place called, 'The Mystery Shack'. But the S had fallen off and was sitting atop the roof. I chuckled and stopped A-cycle. Locked it up so no one would steal it, and took my helmet off. My hair has grown about three inches since I left New York after Nancy told me to leave. It's been almost three months since that, so I have no grudge against her.

I walked into the shop and saw a red headed teenager, and two young brunettes working the shop. I cautiously walked in and looked around a little bit.

"What's with her scars?" I heard the young girl say, "And her arm?"

"How should I know?" The red head asked.

"Mabel! Don't ask about that! It's rude! Mabel!" The boy exclaimed.

I felt someone poking my arm. I looked down to my right and saw the brunette girl. "Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Mabel Pines!" She told me, "What's your name?"

"Alexis Invader," I told her.

"You're tall," She told me as I opened a book with lots of bugs on the cover.

"Thanks," I told her as I looked through the pages. I put the book down and walked to the other side of the shop.

Mabel walked over to me and said, "How'd you loose your arm?"

"My business, not yours," I told her.

"How'd you get those scars?" She asked.

"Also not your business," I told her.

"Oh," Mabel said.

"I will tell you that I'll be your new friend," I told her.

"Yes!" Mabel said, fist-pumping.

I patted her head and walked over to the red head. I said, "I'm new in town, but I know these prices are outrageous."

"Don't judge me. My boss's prices," She said.

I sighed and said, "Fine. Thanks."

"Wendy," She said, "My name's Wendy."

"Cool. I'm Alexis," I told her.

"Alright," Wendy said.

I soon left the store and got on A-cycle. Then I drove off to get a place to stay.

Dipper's P.O.V.

Mabel walked over to me and said, "Got anything on weird girls in your book bro-bro?"

I looked at her and said, "Mabel, she may be weird and injured, but it doesn't mean she's suspicious."

Mabel grabbed 3 from me and flipped around in the book. She handed it back to me and said, "Yeah, you're right."

I took 3 with me and went upstairs to Mabel's room and mine. As I read through the book for what seemed like the tenth time, I saw some pages were all stuck together. I unstuck them and read aloud the title, "Irkens."

I started to read aloud, "_Irkens are high technologic aliens from the planet Irk. They have green skin, black antenna, and their eyes vary in colors from green, to blue, to purple, to red, to yellowish-brown, to pink. Ways to tell gender are girls have longer, curlier antenna, and eyelashes, while boys have short antenna, and no eyelashes. They do not have a nose or ears. They also don't have hair or eyebrows. Irkens have three fingers, and few Irkens are sent to observe and destroy other worlds._

_Standard-issue Information Retrieval Units, or S.I.R. Units, help with the task of taking over the enemy planet. S.I.R. units can change into any creature, and can camouflage to match their surroundings._

_Their status is based on their height. The tallest Irkens are their leaders while the shortest Irkens are more of a servant._ Irkens sound scary. Hey, there's more.

_There are many defect Irkens, and they are some of the more dangerous or friendlier Irkens there are. Irkens stand brave and tall. That's the first sign someone might be an Irken. The second is their PAK's. Irkens have memory and information in their PAK's. They can't take off their PAK's for more than a few minutes. Irkens can only live ten minutes without their PAK's, and become stupider by the second without their PAK's. Irkens are also trained to be dangerous, and can kill you with just a fork._ Now I'm terrified of Irkens."


	61. Favor For The Tallest

**A/N:** **Still don't own Gravity Falls or the Tallests. Still own Alexis and all my other OC's though! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I bought a house in the forest. The old owner sold it to me, and then left to move to Kansas. I walked out of the house. Well, technically it was more of a shack, a big shack.

I examined it. The door was half way off, and three of the windows are broken. So, I got some wood for the door, and new glass for the windows.

After two hours of working, everything was fixed up. I even fixed the floor panels on the inside. I went outside and saw two teens egging my house. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"That's not Mr. Devin," Robbie said dropping the egg he was holding.

"Oops. Sorry Alexis. We thought Mr. Dev still lived here," Wendy said.

I looked at my house and back at them. I said, "It's fine. Just a few eggs."

"Really? You're not calling the police?" Robbie asked.

"No. You just threw eggs at my house. It's not a problem. I could always clean it up," I told them, "It's not like I'm going to kill you." Said the Irken invader.

Wendy laughed and said, "Yeah. You're right."

"Thanks for not calling the cops!" Robbie said as they walked away.

"You're welcome," I called out.

I walked back in the house and connected my computer's brain (which was still in a flash drive) to my laptop.

"Computer," I said, "Call the tallests for me."

"Ugh! Fine," The computer said. I hate how it talks to me like that.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I reprogrammed computer to have a more feminine voice, since that robotic one was bothering me, and so I didn't have to always call computer an 'it'.

"Alexis?" Red asked once the signal was put in.

"My tallest," I said saluting.

"You can start calling us Red and Purple. We've known each other too long for you to call us Tallest Alexis," Purple said. That's true. We've known each other since we were new smeets. Red and Purple are brothers. Twins to be exact. They just have different color eyes and wear different color clothing. Purple kept speaking, "Plus, we were good friends before we became the tallests."

"And before we found out you were a defect," Red said with a sigh.

I shrugged and Red said, "So why'd you call?"

"Red, and Purple, I need a huge favor," I said, "I need food delivered to earth. I ran out of food I'm able to eat a few hours ago, and I ran out of earth money, so I can't buy more that I can eat. Is it any trouble to send some Irken food?"

"No! Not at all! You!" Red said pointing to an Irken behind him, "Send Invader Alexis two years worth of food. This instant! That's when!" He sighed and smiled lightly at me. "Sorry about that," Red said.

I giggled and said, "No problem. Can you send the food at light speed? I need the food A.S.A.P."

"A.S.A.P?" Purple asked sipping on a soda.

"As soon as possible," I told them.

"Alright. Oh, Alexis, we want you to send us some of Earth's meats, for samples. We want to make a spray for you that will let you touch it without getting burned," Red said.

"Or it fusing to your eyeballs," Purple said.

"What?" I asked.

Purple and Red burst into laughter. Red said, "Oh yeah! You were on your way to earth when that happened. Zim was wearing meat, and then it fused to his skin, and it infected his eyes."

I cracked up laughing with them. There was a knock on my door. "Sorry Red and Purple. I must go now. Invader Alexis out," I said saluting.

They waved and the screen became black. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hi!" Mabel said waving excitedly.

"Hey Mabel," I said, "What up small fry?"

"Haha! Small fry! That's funny 'cause I'm short," Mabel said with a laugh.

"So what do ya want shortie?" I asked.

"My Grunkle Stan is looking for new employees, so he asked me to go and look for a new employee," Mabel said, "So what do you think?"

I shrugged and said, "Sure. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Nine A.M. to One P.M," Mabel told me handing me a paper with numbers, most likely my work hours, on it.

"Thanks," I said taking it.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Mabel said leaving.

After Mabel left, I sent Purple and Red all the different kinds of meat samples, and a water sample too. After that, I went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review or I'll blow up Dipper!**


	62. 6

**A/N: Still not own Gravity Falls, still owning Alexis and my other OC's, READ ON!**

* * *

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

I can't wait for Alexis to get here! She's going to be a great employee and a great friend! I know it I just know it! Alexis walked in the door and I ran up to her. I said, "You ready to start your first day Alexis?"

Alexis smiled at me and said, "Yup! Where do I start?"

Grunkle Stan walked in and pointed to some boxes. He said, "Unpack those and put them on the shelves."

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Alright," She said. She grabbed a pocketknife out of her back pocket and dug it into the tape holding the box's flaps down. She opened it and quickly put the items on the shelf.

After a few hours, at one O' Clock, Alexis was walking out the door. "Wait," Grunkle Stan said giving her some planks of wood, "Before you're done with your shift, I want you to hang these in the woods."

Alexis sighed and said, "Fine," Then she walked out the door with a hammer, nails, and the planks on wood in her hands.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Stupid Stan. Stupid day. OW! Stupid branch. As you probably guessed I was just hit by a branch and today is stupid. I hammered my last plank of wood that pointed towards the mystery shack, my hammer slipped and hit against the wood. Or should I say metal? The hammer hit against the tree and I heard a clang. Metal. The tree is made of metal. I hit it again and again. I pulled the metal and the metal from the tree fell off, revealing a metal box with a big red button. My curiosity was against me, and I pushed the button.

I heard some more metal fly open. I turned around and saw a book with the earth symbol for six on it. I guess that's the title of the book, Six. It was brown, really dusty, really thick, and had a hand with six fingers on it. Oh the irony.

I picked it up. I dusted off the dust and saw the hand was shiny and yellow, like gold. I opened it up and saw writing. It said, "_Dear Reader, if you are reading this then that means you have found the last of my series of books about all I have found in the town of Gravity Falls and all the other strange things I've seen on my travels. It is my sixth and last installment of all my books. It also combines all my past books, so you don't have to go out looking for numbers one through five. But it also means you have all the secrets of Gravity Falls in your hands._" In capital letters it said, "_TRUST NO ONE!_"

I flipped through the book. Vampires, werewolves, gorgons, ghosts, and even Irkens! I muttered, "Wow, all this information on Irkens is extremely accurate."

I put 6 in my PAK and finished putting up the Mystery Shack sign on a different tree and started to walk back to clock out. I did so, and Mabel said, "Alexis, now that you're done, what to talk?"

I shrugged and said, "Sure."

We sat on the porch as we talked. "So what up Mabel?" I asked.

Mabel shrugged and said, "I don't know. I want to know about you. What's your favorite color?"

"Hm…Purple," I said.

"Favorite animal?" Mabel asked.

I thought about all the animals on earth. "Bunnies," I said.

Mabel stood up and smiled. "Thanks!" She exclaimed running into the shop. I had no idea why she was asking me all those questions.

I walked back to my small house and sat on the couch and started to read 6. It said a lot about gorgons. Apparently they are people with snakes for hair, and with just one glace can turn you to stone. I hope I never have to encounter one of those!

* * *

**A/N:** **Remember! I love all people who review! Now do it or I'll hate you!**


	63. The Camp Story and Alex

**A/N: Disclaimer! I. Still. Don't. Own. Gravity Falls. Just my OC's. READ ON!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

It's been a few days, and I've really earned Mabel and Dipper and everyone else's trust. Today Dipper, Mabel, Soos (the man-child that works at the shop), Wendy, Stan, and I are going camping.

I finished packing my Irken marshmallows. Yum! I always like the Irken mallows. I chuckled. Mallows.

I walked to the group. "Where's your tent and sleeping bag dude?" Soos asked.

"I don't have either one. I like to sleep under the stars and in trees," I told them. I held up the marshmallows. I said with a smile, "I have marshmallows."

"Yes!" Mabel said snatching them from me.

We walked into the woods with Mabel tightly clutching the mallows. After a bit of walking, we were at a clearing. Everyone set up his or her tents, and Stan made a campfire. Everyone was sitting on a log. Well, except me. I was in a tree, oak to be exact.

"Alexis!" Dipper exclaimed, "Come down here and tell ghost stories with us!"

I laughed and jumped off the tree branch and sat next to Wendy. "Who's first?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"Me!" Mabel said. Then she told a poorly written story about a lonely vampire meeting a human girl, and a werewolf also falling in love with her. Isn't that the plot for Twilight? Eh, either way, it was poorly told.

"My turn," Wendy said. Then she told a story of a scary axe murderer, but that's the plot for every scary movie. Soos and Dipper couldn't come up with any stories, and Stan just didn't want to. So it was my turn. Everyone was looking at me.

I growled and said, "Fine." Then I started to tell my tale. "**It happened fifty eight years ago on a far away planet. A young boy and girl had just found their mother after years of being apart. After a week, the boy snapped. He picked up a knife," **I picked up a stick,** "…Raised up the knife," **I raised it up,** "And stabbed her, over and over again," **I made stabbing motions,** "Then sliced her neck," **I made a slicing motion,** "The boy, the younger brother, had blood all over his clothes. The boy came back to his senses and saw what he done. He looked around. He saw his sister in tears. The girl said, 'M-mom? Brother, h-how could you?' 'Sis,' The boy said, 'I'm sorry, I don't know what happened! It was instincts!' The girl ran from him. That night, the boy ran away. The next morning the girl found a note the boy left a note saying, 'Big Sister, I'm running away from home because I don't want my instincts to come over me again and kill you like I killed mom. Goodbye forever, your brother.' The girl was devastated for the rest of her life.**"

"Wow," Dipper said, "That's horrific, and sad."

"You made that all up on the spot?" Wendy asked. Soos was muttering something a shaking like a leaf.

"No," I said softly.

"You wrote it?" Mabel asked.

"No," I told them.

"Then how'd you know it? Did you read it?" Dipper asked.

"I lived it," I croaked out.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said climbing back up in my oak tree.

"Come on! Talk, talk, talk!" Mabel said chanting.

I sat on my branch and said, "No. Go to sleep."

"Aww," Mabel said climbing into the tent she shared with her brother. Dipper followed with a brown book in his hands. Wait, brown book?! That has to be one of the other books! I've been trying to keep 6 a secret. I've been doing a great job at it too. Okay, off topic. Once everyone is asleep, I'm going to borrow the book from Dipper, just to see which one he has.

After twenty minutes, I heard snoring from all the tents. Stan was the loudest; really, he could wake a whale with that snore.

I snuck in Dipper and Mabel's tent and picked up the brown book that was next to Dipper. I looked at the cover, 3. So that's what book he has! I smiled wickedly and put the book back down. Now I know what section to read in 6.

I put the book down and snuck back out of the tent. I zipped it back up and went back in my tree. I grabbed 6 from my PAK and started to read the section about 3.

The next morning, I heard Dipper say, "Why is 3 in a different spot than last night Mabel?"

"I don't know," Mabel said.

"Mabel, did you touch my book?" Dipper asked.

"No," Mabel said walking out of the tent wearing a blue sweater with a panda on it.

I jumped down from the tree and Mabel screamed when I jumped in front of her. "Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," said Mabel, "Oh here." She handed me a purple sweater with a bunny on it.

"Thanks," I said after I put it on. It fit perfectly. I laughed and pulled my hair out of the back of my new sweater. "Where'd you get it Mabel?" I asked her.

"I made it!" Mabel said proudly.

"You're really talented Mabel, I can tell you that," I told her with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" Mabel said with a big smile plastered on her face.

I grabbed my things and started off towards my house. "I'm going home Mabel! Don't bother me please!" I exclaimed.

"Alright!" Mabel said.

I walked to my house, opened the door, and screamed. I saw three people who I thought I'd never see again.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Alex, Ness, and Nancy. I took a step back. I became angry. "How did you find me?" I yelled.

Nancy said, "The locator in your PAK. It helped us find you."

"And I'm glad to see you Alexis," Alex said going for a hug.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched. I ran from them and into town. I went into a dinner and ordered a small soda because I can't 'free load around the restraint'.

I took 6 out of my PAK and read a few more pages before I was interrupted. "Alexis!" Alex said slamming his fist down after I had put 6 away, "Tell me why you ran! Now!"

"I don't want to be yelled at again!" I yelled.

Alex sat next to me and said, "Alexis. You won't be yelled at again by any of your friends. I promise you that big sister."

I looked at him and saw he was serious. I nodded slowly.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I smiled and shot up. "I know!" Alex said, "Let's have a murder mystery party!"

"A what?" Alexis asked.

"A murder mystery party! It's when the host or one of the guests, who's in on it, is murdered, and the other guests have to figure out who did it before everyone else is killed," I told her, but only loud enough for her to hear.

Alexis smiled evilly and said, "That sounds mean. Let's do it."

I nodded at her and said, "Let's go."

She paid for her soda (which she didn't even take a sip out of), and we went back to her house to plan the super scary murder mystery party.

* * *

**A/N: Reviewers rule!** **So be one of the people who rule and review!**


	64. Murder Mystery Party

**A/N:** **I STILL DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS! But, I still own my OC's! Yay! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

All the food was set up. The turkey was being cooked, and the salad by being prepared by Nancy. Stan, Soos, Wendy, Robbie, Mabel, Candy and Grenda (Mabel's Friends), and Dipper were all here, all invited by me. All the guys were wearing Tuxes, except for Soos who was wearing a black shirt that looked like a Tux, and black pants to look like fancy pants.

All the girls were wearing dresses. Mabel's dress just a fancy shirt with a skirt. I just had a long green dress and green heels to match my green eyes. For the record, I think the heels aren't very good for a human girl to wear. I kept tripping in them. Alex had put my hair in a low ponytail using a dark green ribbon.

I walked in the large room with the people that were eating. I stood at the head of the table and said, "Hello all. Enjoying the party?"

"Great food," Mabel told me, after which taking a bite of some salad.

"Good, because after dinner, it's dessert time!" I exclaimed.

After a few minutes, dessert was on everyone's plates. Then, just as Alex came into the room to set down a tray of bon-bon's, the lights went out, there was a big smash, I was gone from where I was standing, and there was 'blood' on the floor where I once stood. The blood was really special water colored scented like blood.

I was in my control room. It used to be the attic until a week ago. Everyone screamed at my disappearance.

Dipper was reading from 3. He said, "Okay, okay! Um, maybe this is another ghost!"

"Dipper, a ghost that just killed a girl?" Wendy asked.

"Unlikely," Soos said.

"No," Dipper said, "Maybe it's a ghost that is out for revenge on Alexis and her family."

"Wouldn't that mean her brother's next?" Mabel asked.

Everyone looked at Alex. "What? I don't think it's a ghost. I think it's a murderer. I heard one escaped from jail. They call him the Family Hacker. One by one, he takes everyone in the house out, leaving only a thin trail of the victim's blood," Alex told them.

Everyone's faces when bone white. I chuckled at how scared they looked. Then the lights went back out, there was another scream, Mabel, Stan, Candy, and Wendy were gone, and there were three trails of blood. They were in on it too, so no panicking. But, technically, Dipper and Robbie were panicking most of all.

Stan and I were both cracking up. "Alexis, after this is over, you are totally getting a promotion!" Stan told me.

"With a raise?" I asked.

"Eh," Stan said with a shrug.

"Good enough," I said rolling my eyes.

Dipper gulped and took back out 3. He sighed and said, "Alex is right. It is a serial killer."

"Then we're all going to die?" Robbie asked in fear.

Dipper gulped and said, "Yes."

After a few minutes, Dipper had drawn up a sheet with names on it. On one side it said, 'Missing' and on the other side it said, 'Still Here'. The names on the missing side are Mabel, Stan, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, and I. On the Still Here side of the sheet were the names Soos, Robbie, Grenda, Alex, Ness, Nancy, and Dipper.

I chuckled. The next to go will be Robbie, and he's not in on it. I turned the lights off from the attic, there was another scream, and Robbie was gone, leaving just a thin trail of blood. Dipper crossed off Robbie's name and added it to the missing side. Grenda noticed Ness and Nancy were gone too, so he crossed off their names and added them to the missing side.

Robbie was thrown to the ground in front of me and he screamed, "You're alive!? Am I dead?!"

"Yes, I'm alive, and no, I'm not dead," I told him, "This is a murder mystery dinner. Hoped you liked your scare."

"NO! NO I DIDN"T!" Robbie yelled, "Wendy?! You're in on it?!"

"Yep," Wendy said laughing.

I looked back at the screen and said, "Fun, Hm?"

"No!" Robbie said.

I rolled my eyes and Ness said, "Alexis, how long until the next kidnapping?"

"Forty-Five minutes," I told him.

Soos, Grenda, Alex, and Dipper had made a plan. No one leave the room, and all stay in a group. They stayed connected, so Ness and Nancy couldn't take them.

Dipper said, "Alex, who do you think is going to be taken next?"

Alex let go of Soos and said, "Well, with any luck, Soos is too heavy to be taken, so he won't be taken until last." Soos sighed in relief. "So," Alex continued, "Grenda."

Grenda screamed and ran out of the house. "Looks like Grenda's out," I said with a laugh.

"Out of what?" Robbie asked.

"The little game. Whoever made it the farthest would win," I told him.

"Win what?" Robbie asked.

"Fifty bucks," I told him. I held up fifty dollars and handed it to Stan.

"Why'd you give Grunkle Stan fifty dollars?" Mabel asked.

"That's the only way he'd agree to helping out with the mystery dinner," I told her.

All of a sudden, the light went out, and it wasn't my doing. "Alexis…?" Mabel asked.

"That wasn't me Mabel," I told her.

"Alexis!" Alex exclaimed, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Plan?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Uh, duh! What did you think, seven people were going to magically disappear?" Alex asked sarcastically.

We (as in everyone in the attic/control room) walked back downstairs and I said, "I didn't touch the lights."

"Then who did?" Robbie asked in fright.

Alex looked out the window and said, "No worries. It's just a citywide power outage. Happens all over the Earth."

Dipper sighed in relief. I laughed and said, "Scared Dipper?"

"No! I'm brave!" Dipper exclaimed.

I laughed again and said, "Dipper, I'm just teasing."

Alex handed him fifty dollars and said, "You earned it kid."

I handed Soos fifty dollars too. I smiled and said, "So did you Soos. You two won the game. Oh, and the killer was supposed to be Alex."

Everyone turned to Alex. He smiled and took off his black gloves, revealing the red scented liquid. They all gasped and we laughed in unison. "He didn't really kill anybody. It's just a scented red liquid," I told them.

Soon, everyone left, and Alex was laughing his head off. "That was the best night of my life! Scaring people is really fun!"

I said, "I don't know, it's kind of mean. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it was still fun," Alex said with an evil look in his eyes.

I muttered, "I don't know Alex. I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	65. Change In Behavior

**A/N: Nicky: I don't own Gravity Falls. Alexis and my other OC's.**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Alex has been acting…crazy lately. He's been harsh, rude, crude, (does that mean the same thing as rude?) and down right annoying! What's his deal? It all started after the mystery murder dinner party.

He pulled my hair for the second time today, and I decided to go to bed, even if it is only seven at night.

I opened my eyes the next morning, and saw it was morning. I took a quick shower, changed into my red tee shirt, blue jeans, my star necklace, my star belt, and my invader boots. I looked in the mirror and screamed. My hair was three different colors, blue, white, and red. The white part of my hair, the right side, was slightly blue.

"Like it?" Alex asked from behind me.

I turned around and saw him wearing an evil smirk on his face. "You did this to my hair?" I yelled angrily.

"Yup, and you look awesome. Wait, you look like an idiot!" Alex said laughing at me.

I got angry with him, and then tackled him into the doorway, knocking the door off its hinges. I kneeled on his stomach and said, "Why?! Why would you do this to me?!"

"For fun," Alex said.

I growled and put my hands on his throat. I didn't press down, just incase I ended up killing him. I screamed, "HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST YOU IDIOT?!"

"Not long. Six months to a year. Oh, and you can't change your hair back. If you do, then it'll just re-dye itself in a few seconds," Alex told me with a smile.

I took my hands off his throat and plain punched him in the jaw. His lip split open and started to bleed. I got off of him and walked out the front door.

"Alexis!" Mabel exclaimed, "I see you're wearing the sweater I made you!"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites because it was made by one of my friends," I told her with a smile.

"Thanks! I like your hair," Mabel told me.

"My hair looks like the American flag and the British flag threw up on me," I told her.

"Your hair looks cool though," Mabel told me.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh.

"So why is your hair like that?" Mabel asked.

"My brother's idea of a prank," I muttered as Mabel followed me to the Mystery Shack.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"How should I know?! My brother's going wacko!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should, you know, talk to him," Mabel suggested.

"Maybe," I muttered.

***Later***

After work, as I walked to the shack, and when I got there, Alex was smiling evilly. I said, "What did you do you half-wit twit?"

"Nothing," Alex said loosing his smirk partially.

I opened the door, and a bucket of glob fell on my head. Alex burst into laughter. I growled at him and saw what the glob was. Jelly! Ick! I shook it off and looked at Alex. I tackled him again and opened his PAK up. I started to mess with his PAK. I saw what was wrong with him. Mischief and Pranks were way higher than Kindness and Happiness. So I adjusted them. I closed his PAK again, got off of him, and he rolled over. His pupils dilated, and he closed them. He shook his head, opened his eyes, and said confused, "Alexis?"

"Alex!" I said hugging him once he got to him feet.

"What happened to me?" Alex asked once I released him.

"I think you went psycho," I told him.

"Aw fudge monkeys," Alex muttered. I laughed. Alex looked behind me and said, "Alexis, someone's here to see you."

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Did you know that when Alexis gets mad, her eyes turn blood red, and when she gets embarrassed, they turn pink? Just the awesome property of being an Alien. Now review.**


	66. Skellington

**A/N: Okay, I'll make this fast since i have to go to bed in five minutes. I don't own Gravity Falls or Jack Skellington, but I do own Alexis, Russell Skellington, and my other OC's. ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Please don't be Blade. Please, oh please, Miyuki please do not let it be Blade! I turned around. Russell Skellington was standing there. It's been what, two earth years since I last saw him? I sighed. At least it wasn't Blade.

He was holding a few flowers and has a small smile on his face. "A-Alexis?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Hey."

"You've-,"

"Changed? I know," I told him cutting him off.

"Are you the same? On the inside?" Russell asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Alex dyed my hair when I was asleep," I told him.

Russell chuckled and held out the flowers. "T-these are f-for you," He stuttered.

I gently took the half dead flowers and said, "Thank you."

I walked inside the shack and put the flowers in water and healed them. Thank goodness I was the spirit of spring, or else I wouldn't be able to heal plants.

I walked back out side and saw Russell on the ground with Alex standing over him. I shoved him and Alex landed next to Russell.

"What did you do?!" I exclaimed.

"I shoved him to the ground," Alex told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He ran away from home," Alex told me.

"He did WHAT!?" I yelled/exclaimed.

"I ran away from home," Russell told me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled again.

I pulled the both to their feet and carried them inside the house. Then I shoved them both on the couch. "Why did you run away from home?" I questioned Russell.

"I wanted to look for you," Russell told me quietly.

"When?" I asked.

"A year or so ago," Russell told me.

I got my phone out of my PAK. I dialed Russell's dad and told him where Russell was. "He's WHERE!?" The pumpkin king yelled over the phone.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," I told him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Jack told me.

The line went dead (pun not intended).

**Alex's P.O.V.**

The living room door creaked open. There stood the pumpkin king. I gulped. I looked at my big sister. Not a spark of fear in her eyes. How on Irk does she do it? Agh! Sisters…

"Alexis," Skellington said, "Where is Russell?"

"Couch," Alexis said with a sigh.

Skellington walked over to the couch and glared at Russell. "Russell Wailing Skellington! You are in so much trouble! You're grounded!"

"Grounded?" Alexis asked.

"He put me in a coffin and buries me in the ground," Russell said, "Grounded."

Alexis chuckled. "And this time, you're grounded for a month!" Skellington exclaimed.

"Oh! That's got to hurt!" Alexis and I exclaimed in unison.

Russell glared at us and Alexis burst into laughter, falling on the couch. Then Skellington and Russell walked out the door, Russell's head hanging low.

Alexis stopped laughing and I said, "Well, that was entertaining."

Alexis scoffed and said, "Yeah it was! I just hope Russell didn't get in too much trouble."

"Alexis, you heard him! He's going to be buried for a month!" I exclaimed chuckling.

"Eh," Alexis shrugged.

We broke out into another fit of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thanks for reading so far, and if you read this but haven't reviewed, please do! I love feedback, and I always love to see new reviews and reviewers! Now please review! *Puppy dog eyes***


	67. Modifying and Werewolves

**A/N:** **Nicky: Okay, I still don't own Gravity Falls, I still own Alexis, and my other OC's! Anything else to add Alexis? **

**Alexis: Marvin Marvin will be the next story.**

**Nicky: *Hits Alexis over the head with a baseball bat, knocking Alexis out* Well, yeah. Wait until Marvin finds out Alexis is Irken! Just think about it! Now, on with the story please!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"So what are you doing to the 'A-Cycle'?" Alex asked putting air quotes over 'A-Cycle'.

"Modifying it," I told him.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Super speed," I told him with a smile.

"Rocket boosters?" Alex asked.

"Yup," I told him.

"Tacks?" Alex asked.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Villains that may try to hurt you or me. Duh," Alex told me.

"Like who exactly?" I asked.

"Red, Purple," Alex said.

"Made up with them," I told him.

"Uh, Tak?" Alex suggested.

"She only hated me because I beat her in a few Irken games. We got along fine after a few months," I told him smiling.

"What about the dude who kept opening you up?" Alex asked.

My eyes widened as I remembered Membrane. I shook my head and said, "Tacks it is, and an oil slick and a cloaking device. Just in case."

"Good," Alex told me.

Mabel and Dipper walked in the garage. "Hey Mabel, hey Dipper," I said.

"Alexis, we were wondering if you wanted to come look for werewolves with us," Mabel told me.

"Do you want to?" Dipper asked.

I rolled out from under the A-Cycle.

I got to my feet and looked outside. Full moon. "Sounds fun. Let's go," I said.

We walked out of the garage and headed towards the woods.

**_*Later*_**

Dipper, Mabel, and I ran inside the shack/house. "Find the werewolves?" Alex asked with a smug smile.

"Yes!" We shouted in panic.

"They followed us back!" I exclaimed. The werewolf was pounding against the door as I tried to keep it shut. "H-h-h-h-e-e-e-l-l-l-p-p!" I exclaimed.

"Open it when I say go!" Alex exclaimed getting in a fighting position.

I grabbed the knob. "Go!" Alex exclaimed. I opened the door and the werewolf charged in. Alex kicked it in the face and it got knocked out cold.

I asked, "How did you-?"

"Remember when I went missing back when we were little?" Alex asked.

I thought back. Before we met our mom, Alex went missing on Irk. I literally searched the entire galaxy for almost a year. When I got back to Irk, Alex was asleep in his bed. "Yes," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well, I was practicing 'kung-fu' a few 'miles' away from home," Alex said putting air quotes over miles (because of he was on a planet a few hundred miles from Irk) and kung fu. Well, it was really Irken-Fu. While he was practicing it, I was more or less goofing off. I know the basics and some of the more advanced moves, just not everything Alex knows.

"Fair enough," I said.

"Alright, we gotta go, bye!" Mabel exclaimed walking out the door with her brother.

"Bye," Dipper said.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Alexis rules, and I write in my free time. Review!**


	68. More Discoveries

**A/N: Nicky: MY PEOPLE! My story readers! My awesome reviewers! This is the chapter I've been waiting to post. It's always fun when people discover Alexis is Irken. Don't you agree? Anyway, I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own Alexis, her brother, their S.I.R. Units, and all my other OC's.**

**Russell: Thank you.**

**Nicky: You're welcome. Want to do my catchphrase?**

**Russell: Since I'm here, sure! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nicky: Nice job.**

**Russell: Thanks. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Dipper's P.O.V. **

**_*Some Days Later*_**

"Hey Mabel?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked poking her head out behind the counter.

"What do you think of Alexis?" I asked as I skimmed through 3.

"She's really nice! Plus she wears the sweater I made her!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, but do you think there's something…wrong with her?" I asked.

"What? No!" Mabel said.

"Her scars? Her arm? Her weird cat?" I asked.

"Alex has no left arm too! And Alex has a black cat. So what?" Mabel asked.

"What about the backpack Alexis and her brother need to wear?" I asked.

"She said they need it to stay alive. If it gets removed for more than ten minutes, they both die!" Mabel said.

"Ten minutes? I think I've read that," I said opening to the Irken part of 3. "Yeah," I said, "It says once an Irken's PAK is removed, they only have ten minutes to live before they die."

"Ooo, so scary. It's probably just a coincidence," Mabel told me.

"Hey guys," Wendy said. Ah, Wendy.

"H-hi Wendy!" I stuttered excitedly.

"What are you two talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Dipper here is trying to make me think Alexis is an alien," Mabel said pointing at me.

"What? No. She can't be an alien. Can she?" Wendy asked.

"Well, she does stand straight and tall, has a machine to keep her alive, and she can't live without it for more than ten minutes," I said counting off on my fingers, "So maybe she's an Irken. And what if her cat is really a S.I.R. Unit that's just in disguise?"

"Dipper," Mabel said, "Stop acting crazy! Alexis is not an alien!"

Just as my sister said the word alien, Alexis walked into the Mystery Shop. "Hey guys. What are you all talking about?" "Nothing," Wendy said.

"Not a thing," I said.

"Not about the chance of you being an alien," Mabel said.

Alexis froze.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

They found out! Grr. Stupid Book #3! Stupid Dipper! I smiled and said; "Now why would you think that?" My voice cracked slightly when I said, 'would'.

"Well you do stand straight and tall," Wendy said.

"You have a machine to keep yourself alive," Mabel said.

"And if you have it off for more than ten minutes, you'll die," Dipper said.

I quietly said a curse word in Irken. "What was that?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, "Just me speaking in my first language."

"English is your second?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. Mostly," I said with a small smile.

"Then what's your first language?" Dipper asked.

"None of your beeswax!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa. Chill," Wendy told me.

"Sorry," I said with a deep sigh.

"Are your eyes…red?" Dipper asked in fright.

I looked in the window and saw my eyes had turned blood red. I blinked and they became their normal green color for when I was a human.

"How did you do that?" Mabel asked.

"I-I-um…It happens when I get mad," I said.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "It's just I've been like that since I as born I guess."

"Alexis," Wendy said, "Just tell us the truth. Are you an alien or not?"

"Fine! You guys figured it out! I'm an Irken!" I exclaimed shape shifting to my Irken form.

"Whoa," The three gasped.

"So," Dipper gulped, "You're here to take over the earth?"

"No, no. I was banished here some years ago. I earned back my invader title, but I choose not to invade again," I told them smoothing down my antenna with my hand.

"How many planets have you taken over?" Mabel asked.

"Two," I said holding up my fingers.

I heard the creak of a door. I turned back to a human. "Hey, has anyone seen-whoa! Alexis, you have antenna!" Soos told me.

I felt my head and, sure enough, I felt my broken left antenna and my long curly right one. "Soos! Alexis is-mph!" Mabel said, but was cut off.

I looked at Mabel. Dipper's hand was on her mouth and he was shaking his head, 'no'. "Alexis is just wearing a costume. Don't worry Soos, they're fake," Dipper said.

"Oh. Okay dudes," He said walking back out the door.

Dipper took his hand off his sister's mouth. "Mabel, you can't tell anyone I'm an alien. Last time people found out…" I clutched my stomach as I started to drift off.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"They cut me open and examined my insides. Day after day after day for five years," I told them, "There are scars all over my stomach and chest. I have to go."

I ran out of the mystery shack with my antenna hidden in my hair. I ran in the house and up to my room. I sat there and tried to think for three hours. After a while, I decided to add a new feature to the A-Cycle, shrinking. Then growing back to its normal size.

I looked at my green and black motorcycle. The engine, handlebars, seat, the buttons, and a few other things were black while the paint job for the rest of the motorcycle was green. I had added a new black button and this one made the motorcycle and me shrink really tiny, and then grow back to our normal sizes.

I smiled with pride. It's my motorcycle, and I built it. I guess that's one upside of being an Irken, being able to build almost every electrical human machine. Irken technology is so advanced.

After a while, Nancy came down to give me an Irken sandwich. I took it from her and bit into it harshly. "Mistress, are you okay?" Nancy asked.

"Fine," I said taking another bite.

"You ran into the house, into your room, and slammed your door shut. Then you stayed there for three hours, and when you come out, you go straight to your machine!" Nancy told me/scolded me.

"Yeah, yeah. This is just a safety measure," I told her.

"Don't you have three other 'safety measures'," Nancy asked putting air quotes over safety measures.

"…Yes," I said after hesitating for a few seconds.

"Can you please come out?" Nancy asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Why?" Nancy asked.

"I'm paranoid, and I'm not telling you why," I told her.

"…Fine," Nancy said.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Nancy said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: In my opinion, this is my favorite chapter. **

**Alexis: In my opinion, Marshall Lee is an awesome vampire, while Edward Cullen is not. VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! **

**Nicky: Agreed. Twilight isn't my favorite book or movie series. I like the '39 Clues' book series and any other movie besides the 'Twilight' ones.**

**Alexis: Really?**

**Nicky: Yes. I'd even watch the 'Final Destination' movies.**

**Alexis: You hate those movies! You said they terrify you!**

**Nicky: They do, but I'd rather watch the 'Final Destination' movies over 'Twilight'.**

**Alexis: Hm. Wow.**

**Nicky: Oh, and one more thing for 'Twilight' lovers, the Volturi rule! :D **

**Alexis: Later! Oh, and if you don't hate Nicky or me, Review!**


	69. The Werewolf

**A/N: I am back. Thank you thank you. Since my flash drive most likely has a virus, I'm just going to be typing out my story by hand. No over thinking, and there might be a bunch of mistakes. Find any? Just PM me about it. I don't own Gravity Falls. I do own Alexis, her brother, and all my other awesome OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Dipper, Mabel, and I were running for our lives for the second time in three days. The first time we were running because Dipper 'borrowed' some money from Stan and he chased us for three miles. Now, we're running from another werewolf. Two full moons in one month. Weird, right?

Just as Dipper and Mabel got into the Mystery Shack, the werewolf grabbed my leg with his big jaws and started to drag me off. "AHH!" I screamed, "HELP ME!"

"Alexis!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"No! Stay back! Get A-Alex! OW!" I exclaimed as the big wolf dug its sharp teeth deeper into my leg, "And, OW, hurry!"

"Right!" Dipper exclaimed as I finally lost my grip on what held up the shack.

I screamed again and I was lost into the blackness of the night.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Someone was pounding on the door to our little house. I opened it and saw Mabel and Dipper standing there with terrified looks on their faces. They knew I was Irken, so what's wrong? Wait, Alexis isn't with them! "Where is she?" I asked.

"We don't know! She was dragged into the night five minutes ago by a werewolf!" Mabel said with worry in her eyes.

I nodded at them and said, "Come in, and don't worry. I'll get my big sister back from the W.W. Stay here."

Dipper nodded and they went into the living room. I left the shack and went to find my sister.

Twenty-five minutes later, I still couldn't find Alexis. For a trained Irken, I'm not very good at tracking. I heard a loud howl and started to run towards it.

I went around a tree and saw the wolf guarding my sister. I growled softly at it. My sister had deep teeth holes in her left leg, and scratch marks on her right arm.

I step out of the shadows and grip the ice sword that is in its holster. "Alex," Alexis said weakly, and with a small smile on her face.

"I'm here Alexis. No need to worry," I told her.

The werewolf got to its feet. It yawned and surprisingly said, "If you want her, you have to kill me. But there's a downside to me dying." He smirked. He pounced at me and I withdrew the ice sword from the holster. I slashed, kicked, and plunged my sword into the werewolf. But he countered by slashing it claws at me, barking, and trying (but not succeeding) to bite me.

After almost an hour of fighting, the werewolf fell to the ground, dead. Truthfully, I would never had killed that thing if the one kidnapped wasn't my sister.

I picked up Alexis and started to carry her bridal style. With those bites in her leg, she couldn't walk. Plus, she was only half conscious.

I carried Alexis all the way back to our small home. Every now and then, she would ask a question or two. My answer was usually yes, no, or maybe. When we got to the little house, Mabel and Dipper were on the couch.

"Off," I told them.

They got off the couch in ten seconds flat. I lied Alexis on the couch and shouted, "NANCY! NESS!"

The human hologram disguised robots ran into the room and gasped. "Is she-! How did-! ALEX!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Werewolf," I corrected her, "Which I killed."

Nancy growled at me and muttered, "You are so dead when I get back." She left the room and came back with some rags, gauze, and some water. Since she was in her human form, the water wouldn't hurt Alexis.

Nancy wet the rag and put it on Alexis's leg. Alexis growled in her sleep. The water was hurting her, but not as bad as if she was in her Irken state. I bet it hurts like having alcohol on a human's open wound.

After Alexis's open wounds were closed, Nancy wrapped her right arm, her stomach and chest, and her entire left leg.

"The wounds were deep," Nancy told Dipper, Mabel, and me, "She will have some more scars, but they won't be visible when she wears her jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Dipper and Mabel, thank you for telling Alex that my mistress got hurt and kidnapped. Alex, thanks for getting my mistress."

Dipper said, "No problem."

Mabel said, "You're welcome."

Then they left. "I'll bring Alexis to her bed," Nancy told me. Nancy picked up Alexis and brought Alexis into her room.

"Master, go to bed, it's been a long day," Ness said. I looked at him and saw he was serious. I sighed and nodded, going to my room and jumping on my bed.


	70. New Scars

**A/N: Nicky: I'm back! Since I have watched Wreck-It Ralph three times, I've decided to write a story for it! Look out for it! Anyway, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Alexis: She does own Alex, Ness, Nancy, Russell, me, and all her other OC's.**

**Nicky: Yup. *Blank face for a few seconds* ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Oh, my head! What happened last night?

There was a sharp pain in my left leg. I howled in pain. Why did my leg hurt so much? I remember going to look for that werewolf we found last full moon, and then nothing. I got out of bed, ignoring the pain going up and down my left leg.

I walked over to my full length mirror and looked at myself. I looked horrible. My jeans were now ripped up shorts, my shirt looked like it would fall off at any second, and my arms and legs looked no better. My chest, right arm, and abdomen were all wrapped up, along with my left leg. My boots? Shredded. They were falling off my feet, so I took them off. Then I threw them in the garbage.

I looked at the gauzes wrapped around my body. Most likely the work of Nancy, because they fit just right. I took all the gauzes off. My leg had scars from bites all up and down it. My arm had three deep scratches above my elbow. I had on a tight Ginny tee and the jean shorts. I looked at myself again and wanted to cry. I truly looked like a monster.

I felt the tears in my eyes. My new wounds wouldn't heal right. New scars. My hair got cut, but it was still long, at my shoulder blades. The tears were starting to fall. I looked like something that crawled out of a lagoon. I started to cry. I sat down on my bed.

After a few minutes, I wiped away the tears and got to my feet. I walked out of my room and to the living room. I sat on the couch and lied face down on it.

"A-Alexis?" Alex asked.

I kept my head down. "I don't want to look at myself or anyone else!" I told him, "Just shoot me in the eyes and get it done with!"

Alex started to stroke my hair. He muttered, "You're going to be okay."

"I have new scars!" I wailed.

"And they make you even more you," Alex told me.

"I don't want to talk to you," I whispered.

"Do you want to know how long you were asleep?" Alex asked. I didn't respond. Alex sighed and said, "Two weeks, three days. You were in a coma for two weeks, three days. Alexis. Alexis!"

He grabbed my head and made me look at him. He said, "You were in a coma. You could have died. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

I pinched his arm and he let go of my head. I lied my head back down on the couch. "You know what? I'll see you later Alexis Invader." He told me. He got to his feet and went out the front door.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I walked out the front door and looked around. When I saw nobody was near, I started to run towards the Hinterlands. When I got there, I stopped. I looked around and saw the trees with the holiday symbols on them. I walked towards the Jack O' Lantern shaped door and turned the handle. I stepped into the blackness and fell, down, down, down. I landed on the ground with a thump.

I got to my feet and started to walk through the graveyard and past the gate. I walked up the path towards the Skellington mansion. "Hey! Hey! Dad!? Mom!?" I heard someone shout.

"Russell?" I asked.

"Alex Invader!?" Russell asked.

"Yeah. Uh, where are you?" I asked so he could hear me.

"Buried," Russell said with a sigh.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'm thumping," Russell said as I heard something hitting against wood.

I looked around. I saw some dirt rising and falling. "I see the dirt. Are you okay under there?" I asked walking over to the dirt pile.

"Ugh, I'm fine. As fine as a prince underground could ever be," Russell said hitting the wood slower.

"Well, my sister isn't," I sighed.

"What? Alexis?! What happened?! Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Russell asked hitting the wood harder and faster.

"She's fine Mr. Jump-To-Conclusions," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Okay. Uh, get me out of here?" Russell asked as he stopped hitting the wood.

"Grounding over?" I asked.

"A few hours ago," Russell sighed.

"Alright," I said getting a nearby shovel. So I started to dig. After ten minutes, I finally got to the coffin that Russell was trapped in. I opened it up and said, "Sup' buddy?"

Russell offered his hand and I took it, helping him out of his coffin. Then we both climbed out of the hole. "So, what's wrong with Alexis?" Russell asked.

"Long story short, she was attacked by a werewolf, and now she has more scars," I said with a sigh.

Russell gasped and said, "B-but, I thought she could-"

"I know," I said cutting him off, "But she just couldn't do it. She kept getting hurt, and finally stopped fighting."

"Is she okay?" Russell asked.

"She just woke up from a two week, three day coma. She saw the new scars, and now she's depressed. Will you help my sister?" I said.

Russell smiled and said, "Yeah. Let's go."

So I grabbed his collar and lifted him the air by his shirt. When we got close to the house, I let go of his shirt and he fell two feet to the ground. I stopped floating and started to walk towards the house. "Come on," I told him, "Alexis is either on the couch, or in her room on her bed."

We walked towards the front door. I slowly opened the door and saw Alexis in the same position she was in earlier. I whispered, "Don't say anything until I tell you to."

Russell nodded his head. "Alexis," I said. No answer. "Alexis," I said a bit louder. I went closer to her and heard her snoring. She fell asleep. Of course. I started to shake her. "Alexis, come on, wake up," I told her.

"She's not waking up," Russell muttered.

"I know, she's a heavy sleeper when she cries a lot," I told him, "She must have cried just as much as I was gone, and then passed out."

"She looks-,"

"I know," I told him cutting him off, "She looks like a real monster."

"What? No, I wasn't going to say that," Russell said.

"Then what were you going to say?" I asked.

"She looks more beautiful than I've ever seen her," Russell muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Russell said going slightly pink. The pink faded from his face and he said, "I just said she looked fine, okay?"

**Russell's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just said Alexis is beautiful! Well, I say it all the time, but never to someone else! Man, am I an idiot! Alex said, "Can you try to wake her up?"

I nodded and said, "Glad to."

I got on my knees in front of Alexis and started to shake her lightly. "Hmm," Alexis moaned.

"Alexis," I whispered towards her.

"I don't want to get up yet my tallest," Alexis muttered.

"Her tallest?" I asked.

"Our leaders," Alex told me.

"Okay. Alexis, wake up," I said.

Alexis turned her head towards me and questioned, "Russell?" She froze for a few seconds and then screamed, "RUSSELL?!" Alexis got up and sprinted towards what I assumed was her room. The door slammed and I heard a lock. "Stay away from me!" Alexis screamed from her bedroom.

"Does she really hate me that much?" I asked Alex.

"Nah, she just doesn't want you to see all her scars," Alex told me.

We walked towards the door and Alex knocked on it. "Alexis?" He asked.

"Go away!" Alexis yelled.

"Alexis, we just want to talk," I told her.

"I don't want to talk to you. You'll see my scars," Alexis said.

"Then put some long clothes on and stop acting like a smeet!" Alex exclaimed.

There was about three minutes of silence, the door unlocked, and Alexis stood there with tears in her eyes, a long sleeved shirt, and jeans. She took one look at me and started to cry. She covered her face with her hands and I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at her when she cried. It hurt me too much.

I opened my eyes and saw Alexis's eyes were open and tinted pink from all the crying. I took Alexis's hands in mine and smiled lightly. "Don't cry. You look beautiful, no matter how many scars you may have. I don't care," I whispered in her ear. I hugged her as tight as I could. "Please, please don't cry," I whispered.

Her crying finally came to a stop and she looked at me. "Thank you," She muttered. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"You can let anything else out. Go ahead," I told her.

Alexis let out another burst of tears and finally stopped. Phew.

At this point, Alexis and I were on the couch, sitting on opposite cushions, facing each other, and just talking. It felt good to me. Not a lot of people talk to me like this, not so freely. All my fake friends just fake laughed and pretend to feel bad for me when I was down.

"Then Spooky said, 'I don't know, you tell me'!" I exclaimed.

Alexis and I laughed. I never thought I could ever get her (or any girl I've ever liked) to laugh like that.

"So what did Spooky and you do?" Alexis asked me.

"What do you think? I punched him and Spooky kicked him. It wasn't hard at even the slightest bit. That's how I made my twenty third fake friend," I told her.

"How many real friends do you have?" Alex asked as he brought out hot chocolate. He handed one to me, one to Alexis, and kept one for himself. Alexis looked at her hot chocolate skeptically.

"Don't worry," Alex said to his sister, "The milk I used for our hot chocolate is the milk of a Mono-Mono."

I raised a white eyebrow at Alexis. "A Mono-Mono is like an earth cow. They are very common on Irk, and its milk and its meat is used in a lot of Irken food dishes."

"Didn't you say you can't have meat?" I asked.

"Earth meat, not Irk meat silly," Alexis giggled.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

"From our Tallest Red and Tallest Purple," Alexis answered.

"Oh, okay," I muttered.

"Well, it has been a long day. I think I should get to bed," Alexis said putting her cup down on the table.

She got to her feet and stretched. "Later," She said going to her room. The door closed and Alex sighed in relief.

"Thanks for helping me. Nancy and Ness were relaxing today, and I didn't want to bother them on their day off in Hawaii," Alex told me, "Alexis can get really emotional at times, but mostly she can keep her emotions bottled up. When she cries, she just breaks down and lets out all the emotions she bottled up."

"You're welcome," I told him.

"Oh, Alexis! Need something?" Alex asked looking behind me.

I turned towards Alexis and smiled at her. She smiled back. Alexis said, "Yeah. I forgot to give Russell something."

"What?" Alex asked.

Alexis smiled shyly at me and kissed my cheek. She muttered, "That," and ran to her room, locking and closing the door behind her.

Alex said, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"My...room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't bring you home tonight, so you're just going to have to sleep at our house tonight," Alex told me.

I looked at him and said, "Okay. Show me."

Alex led me to a small room with a bed and a dresser in it and said, "This is your room for tonight. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said. Alex left and shut the door behind him. I lied on the bed and felt my cheek that Alexis kissed. I smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: HAZAH! I am finally done with this chapter! I still can't believe I pulled it off.**

**Alexis: Don't forget that other thing you were going to announce.**

**Nicky: Oh yeah! If you see any stories that look exactly like mine, then either they are mine, or some EVIL DEVIL stole my stories and posted them as their own. If anyone sees a story like that of mine, TELL ME! I have the rights to know! **

**Alexis: Okay, see you next chapter!**

**Nicky: Bye! Review please!**


	71. Captured Again

**A/N: Nicky: Beware the Ides of March!**

**Alexis: Why'd you say that?**

**Nicky: The Ides of March is the fifteenth March, today! It was also the day Julius Cesar was killed by all is councilman and by his best friend. Wouldn't it be horrible to just do away with your best friend? Alexis? Zim?**

**Alexis: Yeah.**

**Zim: No! *Picks up blaster* Goodbye pitiful Hyoo-man girl!**

**Nicky: I'm not your best friend, but AHHHHHHH! *Runs away***

**Zim: *Chases Nicky* **

**Nicky: I don't own Gravity Falls or Professor Membrane! ON WITH THE STORY! AND SEND HELP!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

It's been about two days, and I'm finally going back to work at the Mystery Shop. Thank Miyuki! I really missed Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy. Okay, I missed Stan a bit too.

I walked into the store and Mabel smiled widely at me and ran over to me. "Hey Mabel. What up?" I asked. She tackled me and squeezed me. "Careful! Careful!" I exclaimed, "I'm still in pain! Remember?"

Mabel let go of me and said, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

I rubbed her head and said, "It's fine. Just a little too strong when you hugged me."

"Oh. Should I get Dipper?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"Go ahead Mabel," I said. Mabel smiled and ran off.

I started to unpack some things from a few boxes and after a few minutes, Mabel came back with Dipper. "Alexis!" He said after hugging me lightly, "Good to see you're back on your feet!"

"Thanks Dipper," I told him, "It's good to be back on my feet."

"Good, oh, and Grunkle Stan said for you to work the cash register for the next two weeks," Dipper said.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. I walked over to the cash register.

After I had checked out a few people and then Soos grabbed me into a bear hug, which HURT! "Oh, man! It's great to see you up and back with the living Dude!" Soos exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Soos, but you're hurting me! Put me down! Please!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry dude," Soos said letting go of me. I fell to the ground and took many long, deep breaths to get my breathing strait.

"It's fine. I'm just still weak. No more hugs for me," I told him.

"Alright," Soos said nodding his head.

* * *

After a few hours, I was finally done with work, and I was sitting on a stool reading a few pages of number 6 before I went home.

After I had put away number 6, two men burst through the door and said towards Mabel, "We're looking for a girl that looks like this." The first one held out a picture of me before the scars on my face or any other part of my body. Heck, the picture was before Membrane ever kidnapped me.

"Yeah! That's Alexis! She's over there!" Mabel said pointing in my direction.

I looked at them closer and saw they had Membrane's logo on their arms! I yelped and jumped behind the counter. "Miss Invader?" The biggest one asked.

"Yes?" I asked in a squeaky voice, popping out from behind the counter.

"We've come to take you away," The shorter man said.

"No! Not again! Ack!" I exclaimed as the smaller man, who was really strong, grabbed me and started to pull me away.

"NOOO!" I screamed. Mabel could only watch in horror as I was taken away. "Mabel, stay here! Don't get Alex, don't get Dipper, don't get anyone! Just let me be taken! I'll be fine," I told her.

Mabel nodded and said, "Goodbye Alexis."

"Goodbye Mabel. Tell Dipper, Wendy, and Soos I'll miss them," I told her as I was carried away by the small man.

"Okay," Mabel muttered.

I was carried out to a van and thrown into the back. "Next we get this girl's brother," The big guy said as he and the little guy got into the van.

"Alex!" I mentally screamed. My video communicator came out of my PAK and Alex's face popped up.

"Hey Alexis," Alex said.

"Alex! No time to explain! Get Ness, Nancy, and Russell and get out of the house! NOW!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Membrane's stupid lackeys got me!" I exclaimed, "Now get out of there! Leave me behind!"

Alex nodded frantically and shouted, "Ness! Nancy! Russell! Grab your stuff we're leaving! NOW! MEMBRANE'S BACK!"

"OH NO! ALEXIS!" Nancy screamed.

"NO! We have to leave her!" Alex exclaimed.

"No!" Russell exclaimed.

"SHE SAID WE HAVE TO!" Alex screamed at him, "WE'LL GET KIDNAPPED TOO!"

"Get out of there Russell! Please! I don't want any of you trapped like me!" I exclaimed.

Russell looked at me through the screen and nodded. "Alright," Russell said.

"You're all my best friends. Now go!" I screamed. My video communicator went back to my PAK.

The van came to a stop. The two men got out of the truck and broke down the door of the house. They came out a few minutes later and said to me through the bars, "Where are they?!"

'They got out? Yes! I thought it would be too late!' I mentally exclaimed.

"I have no idea," I told them, acting oblivious.

"Fine. Come on, let's get this monster back to Professor Membrane's lab," The taller guy said.

"Yeah," The shorter guy said.

The van started up, and drove off towards the Membrane lab.

As the van sped away, Alex, Ness, Nancy, and Russell ran behind the truck. "Alexis!" Alex said.

"Alex! Ness! Nancy! Russell!" I exclaimed.

"How are you going to get out? Us?" Nancy asked.

"No, you'll just get trapped yourselves! Stay away from me until I get out of Membrane's lab," I told them, "Okay? I'll send you a message through my PAK Nancy, okay?"

Nancy nodded and said, "I'll wait for the message!"

"Goodbye," My four friends told me.

"Bye," I muttered as they stopped running.

* * *

**A/N: Alexis: *Sobbing* That was beautiful!**

**Nicky: Oh thank you Alexis. Please review if you want to see another chapter! Or if you don't want Justin Beiber to come in your room at night and sing to you!**


	72. Invader Xen

**A/N: Vicky: Hi! I'm Nicky's sister! Nicky asked me to do the disclaimer! She doesn't own Gravity Falls, Membrane, Red, Purple, or any other copyrighted thing. She does own her OC's like Alexis Invader, Russell Skellington, and Drake Davidson. Oh, right! Nicky also doesn't own Xen. Xen belongs to Invader Xen, so Nicky doesn't own Xen.**

**Nicky: Thanks little sister. *Yelling in the back round* Hey, can you tell Ricky to stop yelling?**

**Vicky: Yeah. *Starts walking off* BRO! SHUT UP!**

**Nicky: Hehe. Brothers. Am I right? Anyway, ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I've been in Membrane's lab for only a few months. So far all they did was ask me a lot of questions, give me food, and look at my scars from the werewolf. They didn't even hurt me the slightest in the past few months. I was sitting in my cell on my bed. I got to my feet and started to pace back and forth. I only hoped my tallest Red and Purple will send that Irken invader soon. I called them a few hours after I arrived at the Membrane lab.

***Flash Back***

**My video communicator came out of my PAK and Red said, "Zim! What do you-Oh! Hello Alexis."**

**"Hello Red and Purple," I said with a smile.**

**"How are you doing Alexis?" Purple asked. **

**"Um, I got trapped by some earth scientists," I told them, "I need help please."**

**"Well, we can't help you, but we could send an invader and their S.I.R. unit," Purple told me.**

**I nodded my head and said, "Yes! Yes! Please be sending the invader! I do not want to rot in Membrane lab!"**

**"Alright, alright, just calm down," Red said. **

**I nodded and Purple shouted towards a group of working Irkens, "GET THE BEST INVADER YOU CAN FIND TO FIND INVADER ALEXIS!"**

**They saluted and quickly started to type on their computers. Red said, "We'll get one of our best invaders to help you. They will dress like one of the, what does Zim call them, humans and their S.I.R. will dress like a pet. You might be emprisoned for a few months before he or she can finally get you out."**

**I nodded and said, "Thank you my Tallest. Invader Alexis signing off." My video communicator retracted into my PAK.**

***End Of Flash Back***

"Please, oh, please be okay," I muttered to myself, thinking of my friends who I had to leave behind.

I heard a creaking noise. I looked up. The door was opening. As the door opened, a young female scientist walked in. "Come," She simply put. I was only taller than her by two or three inches. She was wearing a pretty purple dress, fish net gloves to her elbows, a light brown backpack, and black hair in a ponytail.

I chuckled darkly. I hadn't worn my hair in a ponytail for almost three months. It got annoying to keep putting it up when the scientists would just take it out.

"What's with the laughing?" She asked.

"Nothing," I muttered dryly.

She turned towards me and said, "You know what?"

"What?" I muttered.

"Your kind shouldn't live. You...things aren't fit to be alive. You know, why don't you just die already?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? How do you know if I'm evil? Why do humans just jump to conclusions?" I asked, one of my spider legs coming out of my PAK and wrapping around the girl.

"That's just it," She smiled, "You are hurting me now."

"I...am not," I said, "My PAK's leg is just around you so you can't make any sudden movements. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Xen," She told me.

"Xen?!" I exclaimed, my PAK leg letting go of Xen and retreating into my PAK. Xen isn't a human. She's irken! A great Irken invader at that! We were both in the Irken academy together! We had the S.I.R. unit creation and PAK repair class together.

"Yup," Xen smiled.

"What on Irk are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Helping you," Xen told me simply.

"You were sent to earth?" I asked as we started to pick up our walking paces.

"Yep," Xen said.

"You have Lil with you?" I asked as Xen swiped a card with her human disguise on it to get a door open.

"Yes Alexis, I have Lil," Xen told me.

"But why did you say Irkens aren't fit to live? That I should just die already?" I asked my friend from the Irken academy.

"To throw the night guard off. There are only a few cameras in the entire lab, and most of them are by your cage, so that's why I had to say what I said," Xen told me.

I chuckled and said, "Wait, it's night? I thought it was day."

"They project fake light or fake darkness to fool you into thinking what part of the day it is," Xen told me.

I growled in annoyance. Now I hate those scientists way more than before. Fake light and fake darkness? That's just mean! "So," I asked her regaining my kindness, "How's Planet Pandora?" Planet Pandora was the planet Xen was assigned to.

"Being turned into something new," Xen smiled.

"Ah, so you took it over?" I asked.

"Yes. It was a bit difficult to take over, but I finally got it," My friend told me.

I laughed silently and said as we approached another door, "Is this the last door?"

"Yes," Xen told me. We walked out of the front of the lab and to the parking area. We walked to a purple convertible, which when Xen hit a button, turned into a voot cruiser! Xen opened it up, and a pink cat jumped out. "Lil," She told the cat, "This is Alexis, an old friend."

"By two years," I told her, rolling my eyes. Xen deactivated her hologram, and a light green skinned irken with purple eyes, a lilac uniform, curly lekku (antenna), and a silver PAK with very dark purple spots appeared in front of me. That's the real Xen.

"Good to see the real you Xen," I told her.

"HIIII!" The S.I.R. unit exclaimed, her hologram fading. She jumped on my torso and hugged me very tightly.

"Squeezing me! Can't breathe!" I exclaimed while loosing my breath.

The S.I.R unit got off me and jumped back into the voot cruiser. Xen climbed into the cruiser and said, "Jump in! We only have another thirty seconds before the alarms go off!"

I got in the cruiser as fast as I could when she said that! The voot cruiser took off just as the alarms sounded. Xen laughed and I said, "See you never suckers!"

We were in the sky a few seconds later. "So...where to?" Xen asked.

"I dunno," I said taking out a newspaper. I usually got a new newspaper from one of the scientists. They liked to keep me posted on the past weeks events. I flipped to the section about house for sale. "Ooo, this place looks fun. Salem, Oregon. Fly me there?"

Xen nodded and headed off in Salem's direction.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: If you can guess by the location I picked, I decided Marvin Marvin will not be my next story.** **Instead, you can guess where my next story is going to take place. Good luck! **

**Alexis: Yeah, it'll defiantly be a scream! Ha-ha!**

**Nicky: No giving hints! Ugh. Anyway, Invader Xen, I really hope you loved your part in my story. Thanks for letting me borrow, well, you! I really hope I didn't kill your personality, or type anything you didn't like! If I did, sorry!**

**Alexis: Review! Nicky needs reviews and feedback!**


	73. Moving Into Salem

**A/N: Nicky: Story number eight for Alexis's adventures! Okay, for this story, you don't have to read the ones before it, but you might want to in case you get confused. Remember! She has seven stories for her adventures, and most of them are crossovers. If you want to read them, click on my name, Nicky0. If you have read all my other stories on Alexis, or you don't want to read them, then just read on in this story. Oh, and the A-Cycle is Alexis's motorcycle she built from scratch. She can do that. She's Irken, and she knows how to build lots of things from scratch. Okay, next, I need suggestions for one of my newest OC's! She's tall, wears a black dress, and...has no face. Yeah, she's Slender Man's daughter. Names needed! Okay, I don't own Slender Man, Xen (Invader Xen own Xen), or Monster High. I do own all my OC's, like Slender Man's daughter and Alexis. Also, I'm a bit paranoid at the moment because I've been reading a lot of scary stories, so the words may be misspelled a bit. *Creak* AAAHHH! *Looks around. Sees a mouse* Curse you little mouse. On with the story.**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

A week later, Xen had dropped me off near a fairly large building. It was a normal high school. I haven't been in one of those in a while. I chuckled and muttered, "I better find a place to live."

Two hours and twenty four minutes later, I finally found a nice small light green house, which I bought with my spare money. I looked in my PAK and was I only had two-hundred dollars left. If I didn't get a good job, and go to school at the same time, I would be living on the streets within a month.

I groaned, grabbed my keys, locked my door, and started to walk towards the more business looking part of town.

Three hours later, I had a job at a business firm...as a janitor. At least that would be enough for me to pay for housing and hopefully food.

Then I enrolled in New Salem High school. I already had old school supplies from my last high school. Ahh, memories.

As I walked down the street, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw someone running towards me. He tackled me and when I opened my eyes, I was looking into the eyes of Nancy, in her teenage girl hologram. "Nancy, get off me," I told her.

"Yes mistress!" She exclaimed with a smile. She got off me and helped me to my feet. "Mistress!" She exclaimed grabbing me into a tight hug. Why does everyone insist on killing me with love?!

"Nancy! I can't breathe!" I exclaimed. She let me go and I muttered, "Everyone wants to kill me with love."

Nancy chuckled and said, "No, we all just love hugging you, even if it means hurting you a bit." I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Alex, Russell, and Ness?" I asked jumping a bit.

"Well, we haven't been living anywhere," Nancy said as she started to walk away. She motioned me to follow her, so I did. Soon we got to a small park. Alex and Russell were sitting on the park bench. Ness was on the ground, deactivated. I picked Ness up and said to my brother and friend, "Come on dorks. We're going home."

"You've been here how long?" Russell asked with a frown towards me.

"A few hours, now follow," I told them. The two boys and disguised robot followed me to my little green house. I showed Alex and Russell to their rooms. Ness and Alex would share a room while Nancy and I would share a room.

I put Ness on the table and started to look at his wiring. The wiring was cut by a pair of scissors. I got some extra wires out of Ness's head and replaced the cut wires. He got to his robotic feet and started off towards his and Alex's room. His feet were wobbling, and he looked just about to fall over. "Ness," I called out.

"Yes," Ness asked walking back to where I was sitting.

"Ness, why are you wobbling like that?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. I picked him up and put him back on the table. Two bolts in his legs were missing. Instead of bolts were rubber bands. I took the rubber bands out and replaced them with the bolts needed in his legs. He thanked me and slowly walked to bed, his legs adjusting to the new bolts.

I checked my brother's room. He was fast asleep. Next Russell's room. He was asleep too. "They haven't sleep right in weeks," A voice said behind me.

I jumped and almost screamed in horror before I realized the voice was just Nancy. "Why not?" I asked after I regained myself.

"We weren't able to find a place to live. That's why. We kept sleeping on park benches," Nancy said in a tone that told me she wasn't very happy.

"Oh, Nancy, I'm so sorry," I told her, "I didn't know what you were going through."

My S.I.R. unit sighed and said, "I know it wasn't your fault. You got captured, and we were just trying to stay safe."

I nodded and ruffled Nancy's holographic (yet also tangible) light brown hair. Nancy sighed and I said, "It's okay. Now go charge. In three days, we'll all be going to school."

"S-say what?" Nancy asked.

"School. I already signed myself up. I just need to sign you guys up," I said with a smirk.

"W-why me?" Nancy asked.

"You and Ness need to keep updated on earth stuff," I told her.

"We can get that from the internet!" Nancy complained.

My laptop popped open and my computer said, "She's not wrong you know."

"Shut up," I said to the laptop with the Irken computer's brain inside it.

"No!" The computer said. I growled at her (on account of its female voice). I picked it up and almost threw it out the window.

"Shut up," I told it, "Or else."

I put her back down after she had finally agreed to be quiet.

"So...school?" Nancy asked.

"School," I told her, and that was my final input. If she had said anything else after that, a new argument would have broke out.

* * *

**A/N:** **Nicky: SO? How was it? Like it? Hate it? Both?! I need feedback please! So, Review!**


	74. Kicked Out Of Salem High

**A/N: Nicky: And Alexis has asked to do the disclaimer today! **

**Gir: No she didn't!**

**Nicky: Silence!**

**Alexis: Nicky don't own Monster High, or Private from 'Penguins Of Madagascar'. Just her OC's like me, Alex, and Nancy. **

**Nicky: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

A few days later (three to be exact), Alex, Russell, Nancy, Ness and I were comparing schedules. "Alex and I have the same classes!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, high-fiving me.

"We only have Math and Language arts together," Russell sighed.

"At least Ness and I have Math, Language Arts, and Science with you guys," Nancy shrugged.

Ness nodded and said, "Then we can protect you for three classes."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on Alex. Let's go to History class."

Alex nodded and followed me. On the way there, two big jocks stopped us and pushed us against some lockers. "New meat," One said.

"Come on guys, let us go," Alex said trying to prevent being bullied.

The other jock pushed Alex back and grabbed my chin. "You're kind of cute," He told me.

I stomped the heel of my boot into his foot. He yelled out in pain and fell back. His friend was trying to help him up, but he had fallen back into a locker. His butt was stuck, and he couldn't get out! Ha! That was Alex and my chance to make a break for it.

Alex and I sat in our seats and I whispered to him, "That was close, hmm?"

Alex nodded as he the teacher started to talk. Twenty minutes later, the teacher yelled, "MR. INVADER!"

Alex's eyes shot open and he sat up strait. I chuckled with a few other girls. I told him, "You shouldn't go to sleep in class buddy."

Alex nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry," He muttered.

* * *

After class, a few girls walked to me and one said, "So how do you know Alex?"

"He's my brother," I told them.

"What? No way! He is totally _hot_!" The leader of the group exclaimed.

"Alex? Hot?" I turned towards my brother just as he tripped and landed face first on the ground, "I don't think so."

"Can you at least give him my number?" The strawberry blond of the group asked.

"Sorry, he likes someone else," I told them walking off.

"WHAT?!" One of the girls screamed. I chuckled. If those girls ever got their hands on Keke, she wouldn't live to see next Tuesday.

* * *

I was in the school music room. I had my guitar with me, and I was calming down my nerves. A few girls had tripped me and proceeded to walk all over me. My guitar was one of the few things that could calm me down.

After a few minutes of singing a boy somewhat shorter than me walked in the room. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar to me, I just couldn't think of who it was. "Alexis?" He asked.

That's it! "Private!" I exclaimed grabbing him into a hug.

"Hi Alexis. It's good to see you too," He told me after I had stopped hugging him.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked.

"Skipper sent me on a mission to investigate one of the schools in this town. I, um, enrolled in the wrong one," Private told me.

I laughed at him and said, "That's cool. I'll be kicked out within a week. Trust me." I rolled my eyes at my penguin turned human friend.

"How?" Private asked.

I strummed my guitar. "I'll start a food fight, they'll find out I'm an alien, or I'll paint the school black. Hey, that last one sounds fun!" I exclaimed.

Private chuckled and said in his (fake, according to Skipper) accent, "What 'ill happen if they find out you are an, er, alien?"

"The usual. I'll get kidnapped, sent to some government facility, and examined. Then when I die, I'll be dissected, piece by piece," I told him.

"You've died before?" Private asked.

"Yeah, but by an old enemy of my mom's. That's how I became a guardian of people all around the world," I told him, "It's also how I got some new powers."

Then, the bell rang. I looked at Private and said, "Be seeing you Private. Later." I got to my feet, slung my guitar over my shoulder, and went to my next class.

Private looked at me and nodded. He went to his class, and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"MISS INVADER! PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Thank you! That is all," The loudspeaker screeched a few weeks later.

My math teacher looked at me and nodded. I groaned, got to my feet, grabbed a hall pass, and headed to the principal's office.

When I opened the door, the principal had a stern look on his face. "Miss Invader," He said, "There are rumors circling the school that you are going to paint the school."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I was just kidding about that! "No! I-I would never do that!"

"That stutter tells me otherwise," The principal told me.

"I would never do that to public property!" I exclaimed, "Especially a school!"

"Well, I'm sorry then, because you're expelled," He told me.

"B-b-but...I...I didn't even...FINE! IF THAT'S HOW IT IS!" I exclaimed, "Then I'm expelled." I said that last sentence calmly.

I walked out of the office, grabbed my things from my locker, walked out of the school, and went to my house. When Ness, Nancy, Alex, and Russell got home, I told them what happened. They weren't mad. It was all just a big misunderstanding.

The next day, Nancy enrolled me in the only other High School in town, Monster High.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Alexis will be in Monster High the next chapter. Until then, you gotta wait!**

**Alexis: Oh the torture. **

**Nicky: Please answer my poll and REVIEW!**


	75. Monster High

**A/N: Nicky: Okay,** **Dib and Zim will be in the rest of the story! Starting next chapter! :) **

**Alex: Nicky doesn't own Dib or Zim or Monster High.**

**Nicky: Does anyone know who...Krampus is? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Before I was allowed to enter Monster High, I had to fill out an application form. Kind of like the ones young humans had to fill out to get into college. It looked like this:

**Name: Alexis Invader**

**Daughter of Ali Invader **

**Killer Style: I like to wear my jeans and long sleeved shirts, but my brother insists I look better in dresses, so I wear a dress at least once a week. I love my custom made (A/N: They're custom made because they come from Irk) high heel boots, and I need to wear my star necklace. If I take it off, I disappear. **

**Freaky Flaw: My antenna are like my ears, and when I hear a really high pitched sound, I grab my antenna and pull on them until the sound is gone. That blocks some of the noise. **

**Favorite Color: Green and Red. Green for where I come from, there's a lot of it there. Red for the color of Mars.**

**Favorite Food: Fruits and Vegetables. **

**Biggest Pet Peeve: Bullies. They get on my bad side. When I see someone getting bullied, I get really angry. I can't help it, but I usually lash out at the bully and severely injure them. Where I come from, I always got picked on for being different from the rest of people there.**

**Favorite Activity: Working on my fighting skills and hanging out with my brother and friends. **

**Pet: Hmm. Well, I don't exactly have a pet. Nancy's more of a slave/friend/helper/protector. She's a robot with pink eyes and pink lights. She has a hologram like as a white cat, and a hologram as a human girl in silver clothes. **

**Favorite School Subject: Math. I'm really smart. Trust me when I say this. **

**Least Favorite School Subject: Hm. Home Ick. Sometimes I burn foods, other times I undercook them. All in all, I can't cook.**

After finishing the application, I gave it to Nancy, who walked it to the school.

* * *

After a few days, I got a letter saying I was allowed to go to Monster High. I was jumping for joy! Then, Nancy told me to sit on the couch and said to me, "Alexis, there's one small detail about the school."

"What?" I asked.

"It's full of monsters. All kinds of monsters," Nancy told me.

"What?! I thought that was just the name of the school!" I exclaimed. I started to freak out.

"No, no! Alexis! This is good!" Nancy told me.

"What? How?" I asked.

"You can go to school as you. As Irken you," Nancy smiled at me.

I looked at her and nodded. "Thanks Nancy," I told her.

* * *

**At Monster High**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Ghouls! Ghouls!" Frankie Stein, the daughter of Frankenstein, exclaimed running over to her best friends.

"What is it Frankie?" Clawdeen Wolf, daughter of the Wolf Man, asked.

"There's a new ghoul coming to school!" Frankie exclaimed.

"What?" Cleo De Nile, daughter of the Mummy, asked, "Who is she? Is she more popular than me?"

"Her name is Alexis. That's all I know. Headmistress Bloodgood was talking to someone in her office. I think the new ghoul's mother," Frankie said.

"Ooo! I hope this new ghoul is nice!" Draculaura, daughter of Dracula, exclaimed.

"I hope she isn't a normie," Toralei Stripe said as she passed by the group of friends.

"We didn't want your opinion Toralei," Cleo said.

"Uhh," Ghoulia Yelps said.

"Yeah, so go away!" Clawdeen told the mean ghoul. Toralei smirked and walked away from the group of friends.

The friends continued to talk, unaware of what was really to come to Monster High.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"Got your books?" Nancy asked as we walked to Monster High.

"Yeah," I said.

"Pencils? Paper?" She asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Schedule?" She asked. Okay, she's getting over protective again.

"Yes," I said with a chuckle.

"Do you have your boy repellent!? Please tell me-"

I cut her off by saying, "Nancy, there is no such thing as boy repellent." I shook my head at her.

"And if there was?" Nancy asked.

"I still wouldn't have it on me," I told my friend.

Nancy rolled her eyes and walked into the school with me. We walked to the Headmistress's Office and I opened the door. "Hello Alexis," The Headmistress said to me once the door was closed and Nancy and I were sitting in front of her, "I'm Headmistress Bloodgood."

"N-nice to meet you," I said.

She handed me a card and said, "That's your student I.D. I assume you got your schedule?" I nodded. "Good, now go on. Your guide around the school for the next few days is right outside the door."

I nodded again muttered a, 'Thank you,' and headed out the door.

I looked around. No one stopped or asked if they were looking for the new girl. Finally, a girl with light green skin, black and white hair, bolts and stitches, and a cute outfit appeared in front of me. I screamed in terror (guilty!) and fell to my butt.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked me.

She helped me back to my feet and I said, "Yeah. I'm Alexis."

She gasped and said, "You're the new ghoul?! That's so voltage!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I said, "And you are?"

"Oh, right! My name is Frankie. Frankie Stein," She told me.

"Well, like I said, I'm Alexis. Alexis Invader," I told her.

"Nice to meet you. What kind of monster are you?" Frankie asked.

"Eh, Irken," I told her, "That's why I have antenna."

"Oh," Frankie said, "Well, they're very pretty."

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes slightly.

"Let's see your schedule," Frankie said. I handed her it. She smiled and said, "Come on, I'll show you to your first class, Mad science."

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically.

"But first, to your locker," She told me.

Frankie showed me to my locker, which was three away from a pink skinned, black and pink haired girl with fangs. I assumed she was a vampire. "Frankie," She said, "Is this the new ghoul?"

Frankie nodded and said, "Yes! This is Alexis Invader. Alexis Invader, this is Draculaura."

"Nice to meet you," She said with a smile.

"Likewise," I said.

"I like your shoes," She told me.

"Thanks. I like your hair," I told her.

"Thanks. Do you have hair?" Draculaura asked me.

"Yeah," I told her. I let my red, blue, white, and brown hair grow out to just past my shoulders, like usual.

"OOO! Your hair is wonderful!" Draculaura told me.

"Thanks. My brother dyed it when I was asleep a while back," I told them with a chuckle.

"You have a brother?" Draculaura asked.

"Is he cute?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, I have a brother and most girls say he's pretty cute," I said answering both their questions.

I put my bag in my locker, grabbed some notebooks, and closed my locker. When I shut my locker, I saw a guy standing there out of nowhere. What did I do? Simple. I screamed. LOUD! "Alexis," Frankie said, "This is Heath. Heath Burns."

"Hello Alexis," Heath said slyly.

I smiled and said, "Hello Heath. I'm Alexis. I have come to your planet to dissect monster boys like you."

Heath looked at me a second longer, screamed, and ran for his life. "Is that true?" Draculaura asked.

"Well, I did come to this planet, but not to dissect anyone," I said giggling, "So no one's in any danger."

Frankie said, "That's rich! Can you do that often?"

"Yeah, but after a while of not doing it, it'll get old and he won't believe it anymore," I told them.

"Come on," Frankie said.

"We should get to class," Draculaura said.

I nodded and muttered, "Right."

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Uhh. Review please!**


	76. Zim and Dib

**A/N: Nicky: I don't own Zim, Dib, Gir, or Monster High.**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"Come on, you aren't from another planet," Clawdeen told me.

"No, I am," I told her. Even though I met her and the other ghouls in school just a little over a month ago, it feels like I've known them for years.

"Alright. Prove it," Cleo said.

"Fine," I said. Then I started to talk in Irken. After three minutes of talking in my native language, I switched back to English. "Now, does that should anything like an Earth language?" I asked.

"Ghoulia?" Cleo asked.

"Uhh," Ghoulia said.

"Well, I guess that proves it. Ghoulia knows a lot of languages, and if she says it isn't any from earth, then it must be from another planet," Clawdeen said.

"Hmm, hmm," I said. I bit into my vegetable sandwich.

"Uhh," Ghoulia told me.

"No, I eat other stuff," I said. Yeah, I can understand her. I know every language in the universe. No joke.

"Oh? Like what?" Draculaura asked.

"Pancakes and Irken foods," I said.

"Alexis Invader, Please come down to Headmistress Bloodgood's office," The loudspeaker said.

"Dang it," I muttered.

I threw away and recycled my garbage and went to Bloodgood's office. I opened the door and saw Zim (without his disguise) and Dib. My jaw dropped. Bloodgood said, "Alexis, this is-,"

"Zim and Dib Membrane," I said, accidentally cutting her off.

"Yes. You know them?" Bloodgood asked.

"Yeah. I've known them for a long time," I said.

"Good. I was going to assign you to guide them around Monster High until they could navigate their way around school," Bloodgood said.

"Cool," I said nodding my head, "Come on, let's go to lunch."

Zim and Dib got to their feet. Zim was wearing his usual invader boots, gloves, and uniform. Dib was wearing his usual pants, shoes, and lab coat, while the face on his blue shirt looked like it was smiling slightly. As I walked back to the cafeteria with my two friends, Dib said, "So everyone here is a monster?"

"Pretty much. Even Jackson Jekyll is a monster. When he hears music, he turns into Holt Hyde," I told him, "And Bloodgood can take off and put back on her head without dying."

"That's actually pretty cool," I heard Dib mutter.

"Yeah, and there are only a few bad monsters in the school, the bullies. Like Manny," I told him, "He's a minotaur."

"Oh," Dib muttered. "Anyway, how have you been?" Dib asked.

"Fine. Alex and I have moved two more times, making a bunch of new friends," I told him chuckling.

"Any boyfriend?" Dib asked.

"What? No," I said, "Just boy friends."

"Clever," Dib said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Scythe-hair guy."

"Thanks alien girl," Dib teased.

"Where is the pathetic earth room to eat? Zim is hungry!" Zim exclaimed.

"You might not like what they have there," I told him, "I saw what was there my first day and almost got sick. Luckily I had brought my own lunch that day."

"Don't worry," Dib whispered towards me, "I brought my own lunch, just in case."

I did a thumbs up and whispered, "Good going."

I opened the door to the cafeteria and everyone stopped in their places. "Fresh Normie!" Someone shouted.

The bigger and meaner monsters started towards us. "Stop!" I exclaimed. They stopped in their tracks and I said, "These are our newest students. Touch either of them, I'LL TURN YOU INSIDE OUT!"

The bullies backed away slowly and sat back down. "They fear you?" Dib asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Come on, my friends are over there," I said motioning towards my ghoul friends.

We walked towards the table my friends were sitting at. "What's with the threat?" Clawdeen asked.

"So nobody would hurt Dib," I said pointing towards my raven haired friend.

"They're all monsters?" Dib asked.

"Yes," Draculaura said.

"Ghouls, this is Dib Membrane and Zim. Dib Membrane and Zim, this is Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Frankie, Draculaura, and Lagoona," I told them.

"Nice to meet you all," Dib said bowing slightly.

"I will be you future slave master!" Zim yelled.

I slapped the back of his head and said, "Zim!"

"Sorry. It is very nice to meet you all," Zim said.

"Good boy," I said. Zim, Dib, and I sat down and they began to eat.

"So why did you two transfer to Monster High mates?" Lagoona asked.

"My dad transferred here for his job," Dib muttered.

"The ALMIGHTY Zim just tagged along," Zim said.

I rolled my eyes and Lagoona said towards me, "So what are you going to do over the weekend mate?"

I said, "I don't know yet. We're planning on either going camping with some of our friends or-,"

I was cut off by Frankie by her saying, "Ooo! Camping sounds fun!"

Clawdeen said, "Yeah! Roasting marshmallows-"

"Building campfires-" Draculaura said.

"Swimming in the lake," Lagoona said with a smile.

"And sleeping out under the stars! That does sound fun," Cleo said.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll just call my brother," I said. I got to my feet and walked away from the table. I got my phone out of my PAK and dialed Alex's number.

"Hey! What's up big sister?" Alex asked.

I said, "I just-"

"Hold on Alexis. NO! I DO NOT WANT A HOTDOG! I'M ALLERGIC YOU IDIOT!" Alex yelled at someone, "Sorry. It's lunchtime and someone at my lunch table kept offering me a hotdog. So, what did you want?"

"Lunch for me too. Guess who just transferred into the school," I said with a smirk.

"I don't know. Who?" Alex asked.

"Zim and Dib," I told him. There was a few seconds of silence and then a loud SLAM!

"Say what Alexis?" Alex asked.

"Yep," I said, "Zim and Dib are at Monster High."

"Since when?" Alex asked.

"The start of lunch," I told him.

"Okay, fine. Now, what was the reason you called?" Alex asked.

"I finally figured out what we're doing over the weekend," I told him.

"Okay," Alex told me, "Shoot."

"Camping," I told him.

"Yes! I knew you would come around to it!" Alex exclaimed. He wanted to go before I did.

"Yeah, yeah. Bring a few of your friends from your school and I'll bring a few from mine," I told him.

"I don't like anyone except Ness, Nancy, and Russell," Alex said, "So you can just bring a few extra."

I nodded and said, "Fine. Thanks."

"Okay, see you later. Bye," He told me.

"Later. Bye," I said to him. I hung up the phone and walked back towards the table with my friends at it. "Okay," I told them, "Looks like I'm going camping."

"And?" Clawdeen asked.

"You all can come," I said.

At this, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Frankie, Draculaura, and Lagoona all cheered. "Can Deuce come?" Cleo asked. I nodded.

"Can my brother come?" Clawdeen asked. Again, I nodded.

I said, "Only thing is, you have to bring your own tents. My bro and other family are all sharing the tents we own."

My ghoul friends nodded at me, started to talk, and Dib said, "I can come too, right?"

"Yeah Dib. Zim, you too. It'll be fun," I told them, "Ooo! And Gir too!"

"NO!" Zim and Dib yelled.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Last time Gir went camping," Dib said, "He blew up the camping sight with just a match, tongs, and tinfoil."

"Ouch. Okay, Gir doesn't have to come, but Ness and Nancy are," I told them.

Dib and Zim nodded at my statement.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Hmm. I finish writing this chapter just as I finish listening to the song 'E.T.' By Katy Perry. Coincidence? I think not! Anyway, I still need a name for Slender Man's daughter! Please, someone give me a name! I needs it! And, Review!**


	77. Going Camping

**A/N:** **Nicky: Hello people of the internet, awesomely cute geeks, and girls who want to marry Justin Bieber or One Direction. *Sigh* Another reason why I don't think there's much intelligence on earth. ****Anyway, I don't own Monster High, Dib, Zim, Gir, Dipper, or Mabel. I do own Slender Man's daughter and Alexis and all my other OC's though. And thank you TheLPSDragon for her name! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I had just finished packing three tents, my sleeping bag, some extra clothes for myself, a few other things, and a pillow. Surprising enough, I fit it all in one backpack.

"Ready to go Lex?" Alex asked. He's been calling me that for a few days. I don't mind it though. It's a cool nickname.

"Ready steady baby bro!" I exclaimed, "Come on! Let's get going before lunch!"

"What if we get hungry if we're on the road though?" Alex asked.

"Zim texted me on my Icoffin and told me that he was going to bring sandwiches," I told him as I carried my backpack out to the front yard.

"Fine," Alex sighed grabbing a brown bag, "But I'm bringing food just in case he forgets."

"He is forgetful," I muttered.

Alex nodded and Russell yelled, "Come on! This is my first campout where I'm **above** ground!"

"Alright! We're coming," I exclaimed as we walked out the door. I locked the door behind me and put it in its secret hiding spot, inside the mailbox that was attached to the house.

"Let's get going! We only have so many hours to get to the camp ground!" Ness yelled.

"Ness, we have to wait for the monsters," I said with a chuckle.

"And me!" Dib said walking towards the house.

"Yes. And you, oh, so wonderful Dibby," I told him with a sly smile.

"Dibby?!" Dib and Russell exclaimed, Dib's cheeks going pink.

I laughed at Dib's embarrassment and said, "Just a playful nickname. Nothing serious."

At that moment, Draculara's car pulled in with Cleo, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Deuce (Cleo's boyfriend), and Clawd (Clawdeen's brother and Draculaura's boyfriend).

"Is this the right house?" Cleo whispered.

"Yes it is my friends," I told them.

"Normie!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Ugh," I muttered. I turned to my Irken form. "I have more than one form. Human, Irken, panther. I have more than just one. I guess you could say I'm a shape shifter."

"Well that's really cool. When do we go?" Draculaura asked.

"When Zim gets here. Dib, where is he?" I asked my fully human friend.

"He said Mini-moose was being put in charge of his base and he was trying to put Gir on a timer, so when Zim leaves, Gir will turn back on," Dib told me, having trouble with his bag.

I picked it up and spun it on my finger. "That weighs almost a hundred pounds! How do you lift that?" Dib asked.

"Super-strength," I told him, as I stopped spinning the bag and put it back on the ground.

Just then, a car rolled up. The window rolled down and Gir's head popped out the window. "HIYA!" Gir screamed.

"Hey Gir," I said. I looked past him and said, "Hey Zim."

"I thought you were leaving Gir at home," Dib said, raising an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't turn off," Zim said. I chuckled and Zim muttered, "He just kept turning back on, and he kept insisting on going with us. Zim finally broke."

"Alright, Dib, Alex, Ness, and Nancy," I said, "You pile in Zim's car."

"Then how are we going to get to the site?" Russell asked me.

I took my motorcycle out of my PAK and grew it to normal size. The helmets grew with it. I put one on and handed the other one to Russell. "This is how we're getting to the campground."

I grabbed my backpack and threw it in the back of Zim's car. "Ouch!" Alex cried when it hit him.

"Sorry Alex!" I exclaimed.

After putting all of the other camping gear in Zim's car, we all headed towards the campground. Zim's car was in the lead, followed by Draculaura's car, followed by my motorcycle. Russell had his arms wrapped around my waist so he wouldn't fall off.

**Russell's P.O.V.**

I had my arms wrapped around Alexis's stomach. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Russell," Alexis said, not taking her eyes off the road, "Could you squeeze me any tighter?"

"What?" I asked. Then I realized what she meant. I was hugger her too tight. "Oh, um, sorry," I said letting go of her slightly.

"It's fine. Just try not to crush my organs," Alexis told me.

I nodded and I heard Zim shout, "IRKEN ORGANS ARE SUPERIOR!"

Alexis chuckled and said towards me, "We'll be there in half an hour at this pace. Hey guys! Speed up already! There are no cars or anything in front of us!"

"We have to stay at the speed limit!" Draculaura shouted.

I heard Alexis growl, and saw her hand was edging towards the turbo boosters button. She pressed it, and we went at a really fast speed, passing her friend, Draculaura and Zim's car.

We were at a campsite in ten, no, five minutes tops. After twenty minutes of waiting for the others, Zim and Draculaura's cars finally showed up. Everyone piled out, and Alexis started to put all the tents up.

"Alexis," Deuce said to her, "You don't have to do this."

"What?' Alexis asked, not paying attention to what she was doing. She brought the wooden hammer down on her hand. She yelled in pain and muttered, "I'm okay."

After putting up the six tents, Alexis started to climb a tree. "What are you doing?" Cleo asked.

"Picking fruits," Alexis answered, throwing an apple down. Cleo dodged it and Ghoulia, the zombie girl, caught it.

She uttered, "Uhh."

"Sorry Cleo. Yeah, Ghoulia, you're right. I should be more careful with what I do," Alexis sighed, "Hey! Throw me up a basket!"

"We're going to undo the sleeping bags," Alex, Zim, and Dib said.

"Fine," I told them as Frankie threw her a basket.

Everyone split up, and I watched as Alexis picked apples, oranges, pears, and cherries. After a while, Alexis came back down with the basket full of all kinds of different fruits.

She put it down and started to build the fire, but she told me she wouldn't light it until it started to get dark.

After a few hours, Alexis finally lit the fire and we were roasting marshmallows. "So, should we tell stories?" Alex asked, who was sitting to Clawd's left.

"Yeah. Scary ones, full of murderers, death, and...BLOOD!" Alexis said, shouting her last word, which echoed through the forest.

Draculaura looked like she was going to faint. "Oh, sorry Draculaura," Alexis told her.

"It's fine. I can take it. There won't be any real b-b-blood, right?" Draculaura asked.

"There will be in the stories, just not real life," She told her, "So no worries my vampire friend."

"Can you tell the story Alexis?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, yours are the best," Alex agreed.

Alexis thought for a few seconds and started to tell her tale.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I decided to tell the tale of Slender Man. "Okay. My tale is about a tall man. He's sometimes called Tree Man or Tall Man. He has at most eight tentacles that come out of his back. He can stretch or shorten his arms and legs. His presence can cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, nosebleeds, and coughing fits. He's...got no facial features. None. No nose, no mouth, no eyes, no eyebrows, and no hair. He appears in photos of children, and after a while, the children disappear. We're all lucky to be alive. They say he kills them, and every so often, a child if found hanging by the branch of a tree. They say he lives in this forest and, he sometimes takes teenagers and adults. So, beware as you sleep in your sleeping bag tonight my friends," I told them.

Cleo, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Frankie, Draculaura, Alex, Ness, and Nancy were all shaking in their boots. "Come on!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Clawd said.

"Slender Man's just an old ghoul's tale. He's nothing to worry about," Deuce said.

"Says you," Russell said, shaking, "M-my dad knew Slender Man before he started to kidnap people."

"What?" Draculaura asked, "No way!"

"Yeah. He was really nice too. He lived in Halloween Town, and had a beautiful wife and daughter. I forget her name right now, but she was almost as scary as my Dad," Russell said.

"W-what happened?" Lagoona asked, "You know, to make him start to kill people?"

"His wife died of a horrible illness. He slowly lost his mind, and, in the middle of the night, took his daughter and left town. The next day, someone in town found the body of the daughter of the Clown with the tear-away face hanging from the branch of a tree. Slender Man just wasn't the same. He did leave me a note in my room though. I was only a little boy at the time, but I knew who it was from, and that Slender Man and his daughter were gone," Russell told us, looking down at his feet, "And that's why Slender Man is the way he is. Just his wife could have so much impact on his life to make him the way he is today."

"Wow," I heard Cleo mutter.

All of a sudden, some bushes began to shake. I started to shake in fear, and I grabbed onto Russell. Two figures emerged from the bushes. I exclaimed, "Dipper?! Mabel?!"

"Hi Alexis! Having fun with your boyfriend?" Mabel asked.

I looked at Russell and let go of him. "No! And he's not my boyfriend!" I told her, "We're just out camping with some friends." I introduced my human friends to my monster friends and said, "So what are you guys doing out here all alone?"

"We're looking for Slender Man!" Mabel said happily.

"What?! No, no, no! You guys could get killed, and if you do, it'll be on my head for the rest of my life. I'm coming with you," I told them getting to my feet.

"Alexis, you could get killed too!" Russell exclaimed.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "I vowed to protect everyone on earth. I'm not breaking that promise."

I grabbed my bag and said, "Let's go look for Slender Man! Everyone else, stay here. Ness and Nancy, protect Alex and everyone else."

The two robots saluted. "Good. Come on Dipper and Mabel," I said.

* * *

After two hours of looking for Slender Man, Dipper sighed and said, "See Mabel? There is no Slender Man!"

I noticed Mabel staring at a very tall tree in the distance. "Mabel?" I asked, "Mabel? Mabel, come on. We have to go back to my campgrounds."

Mabel started to walk towards the tree. "Mabel, come on! This isn't funny!" Dipper exclaimed. She just kept walking towards the tree. Then I realized the branches were moving. Like tentacles.

I exclaimed, "Dipper! Don't look at that tree! It's Slender Man!"

Dipper yelled in fright, shut his eyes, and put his hands over his eyes. I grabbed Mabel and lifted her before Slender Man's tentacles could grab her. Then I grabbed Dipper's hand and ran back towards the campsite.

After a few minutes of running, I let go of Dipper's hand and put Mabel back on the ground. "What? What happened?" Mabel asked, rubbing her head.

"Slender...Man," I said, panting like a dog, "H-he almost g-got you."

Mabel screamed and Dipper said, "I know! Scary, right?!"

"Not that! That!" Mabel exclaimed pointing behind Dipper and me.

I turned around and was staring into the blank face of Slender Man. I screamed and felt a tentacle wrap around my abdomen. I screamed, "RUN GUYS!"

Mabel and Dipper stared at me for a few seconds and ran back towards the campground. Then, as quick as a wink, Slender Man had taken me away.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

A horrible scream echoed through the forest. I screamed, "ALEXIS!"

"How do you know that's her?" Deuce asked, "It could be another girl."

"I know Alexis's scream," I said looking towards the woods.

"Alex! Help!" I heard Dipper shout. He and Mabel emerged from the woods and Dipper said, "Slender Man has Alexis!"

"No!" Russell shouted.

"Yes! She was trying to save us. We got away, but Slender Man took Alexis away with one of his tentacles," Dipper told me.

"Russell, slap me. I'm dreaming," I said. Russell slapped me as hard as he could. I yelled, "Ouch!" and said, "Thanks. Well, if you excuse me, I'll be saving my big sister. Again."

"When have you done that?" Clawdeen asked.

"When she was attacked by a wolf," I told her bitterly. Clawdeen pouted.

"I'm coming with," Russell said, getting to his feet and walking over to me.

"Fine," I sighed. I knew there was no way I could get him to stay.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking, I started to smell the air. Alexis may have gotten ice breath, but I got super smell. It doesn't help when someone toots.

"Russell, this way," I said, pointing towards a cave.

As we neared closer to the cave, I heard Alexis talking to someone. "So, your real name's Shadow?" Alexis asked someone.

"Yes," I heard a voice answer.

"And your features go away when you don't need them?" Alexis asked.

"You have that right," The other voice told Alexis.

"That's cool," Alexis told the voice. Russell and I ran towards Alexis's voice.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: I decided to cut this chapter in half, since it was so very long! More than three thousand words! A little long if you ask me. Anyway, the next chapter may be posted by four O'clock today. Oh, and remember, 'The wicked witch is dead!' and Review!**


	78. Shadow

**A/N: I don't own Dib, Zim, Dipper, Mabel, or Monster High. I do own Shadow, Alexis, and all my other OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

My head hurt like...well, I don't know. I've never been in this much pain before. I shook my head and looked around the place I was in. A cave. A cold one at that.

"Hello?" I called out in the darkness, "Anyone there?"

A tall girl, about five feet and ten inches tall, the same height as me, stepped out of the darkness. "Hello there," She said.

"Hi," I said.

"My name's Shadow," The girl, Shadow, told me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"What's your name?" Shadow asked me, with a smile. Her long, dark hair was covering her eyes.

"Me? Oh, my name is Alexis," I told her.

"I like your name. It is very pretty," Shadow told me.

"Thank you. I like yours too. It's very original," I told her.

"Thank you back. Do you like my home?" Shadow asked.

"You live here by yourself?" I asked her.

"No. I live here with my Daddy," Shadow told me.

"Where's your 'Daddy'?" I asked.

"He's out right now," Shadow told me.

Shadow brushed her long hair out of her eyes. But, she didn't have any eyes. Or a nose either. "W-where are y-your eyes? A-and your nose?" I asked fearfully.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Shadow said. She turned around, and when she turned back, she had friendly green eyes, a regular nose, and some freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"You look familiar," I told her. Then it struck me. "You're Kira Sing! The girl my brother met in New York!"

"Yes, that's me!" Shadow exclaimed with a smile, "Kira Sing was just my cover up name! But, how did you know what I looked like?"

"My brother took a picture of you and showed it to me," I told her.

"Your brother?" Shadow asked.

"Alexander Invader," I told her.

"Alexander? Oh, Alex," Shadow said, swooning.

"You like my brother?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. He's so wonderful!" Shadow told me.

I chuckled and said, "Well, I hear he's got a thing for you too."

Shadow's smile grew. "That's, that's, that's...so...amazing!"

"Okay, just let me get something strait," I told her.

"Okay," Shadow said.

"So, your real name's Shadow?" I asked.

"Yes," Shadow told me.

"And your facial features go away when you don't need them?" Alexis asked.

"You have that right," Shadow told me.

"That's cool," I told her, "Wait, who's your Daddy anyway?"

"Daddy told me his name is Slender Man," Shadow smiled.

"S-slender M-man?" I asked.

"Yes," Shadow said nodding.

"Shadow, have any other people, have children ever come here?" I asked her.

"Yes. Many. Then, they disappear after a little while," Shadow told me.

"Shadow, I have to go. I'm really sorry. It was nice meeting you though," I told her getting to my feet.

"B-but why?" Shadow asked.

"I just have to go," I told her starting to talking towards the entrance of the cave.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Shadow screamed, tentacles started to come out from her back, "EVERY FRIEND I EVER HAD ALWAYS LEAVES ME! NOT ANYMORE!"

The tentacles wrapped around my legs, then my stomach, then my arms, and around my neck. She started to squeeze me as she exclaimed, "I don't want anymore temporary friends! I want forever friends!"

"Shadow! You're killing me!" I exclaimed, "Just like your father! He's the reason your friends always disappear! He kills them and throws them on tree branches for other people to find! I just don't want to die! I need to protect the people of earth!" Shadow let go of me and I dropped five feet to the ground. I held my throat and breathed deeply.

Shadow's tentacles retracted into her back and she said, "My daddy's been killing all my friends." At that, her eyes welled up with tears, and she began to cry. Shadow crumbled to the ground and cried into her hands.

This was my chance to leave and yet I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave Shadow just sitting there crying. I walked over to Shadow and said, "Shadow."

Shadow looked up, wiped her tears away, and said, "I thought you left."

"I couldn't leave you here to cry," I told her. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Um, I'll still be your friend Shadow. It's more your dad I'm scared of than you."

Shadow smiled and me and chuckled. I let go of her and she said, "Who were the people you were with Alexis?"

"Just some friends from Monster High," I told her.

"What's Monster High?" Shadow asked.

"Monster High is a high school for monsters. There you can be yourself and you won't be criticized for what you are, or what you look like," I told her, grinning.

"That place sounds really wonderful," Shadow told me.

"It is. There, I can be original. I can be different. I can be freaky. I can be...me," I told her.

"Who goes there again?" Shadow asked.

"Monsters. Basically daughters and sons of monsters. Hey, even you could go there," I told her.

"I could go there," I heard Shadow mutter. She said to me, "If you go, will we stay in touch?"

"Yeah. And it'll be cool when we meet up again," I told her with a smile.

"Yes. It will be cool!" Shadow told me.

"Yes, it will. Wait, how do you have a face if your father doesn't?" I asked.

"I got my facial features from my mother," Shadow told me.

"Oh. Now I get it," I said, nodding, "Anyway, I should get going. Goodbye Shadow."

"Goodbye Alexis," She said while waving.

I walked out of the cave and saw Alex and Russell standing there, ready to charge in. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"We were...about to save you," Alex told me.

"Well that was a waste of time then. As you can see, I got out on my own," I told them, chuckling.

"How'd you get out?" Russell asked as he and Alex followed me back to the campsite.

As we walked, I told them the story of how Shadow let me leave. The only part I left out was how Kira Sing and Shadow are the same person.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of putting all my invader Alexis stories together as one giant story. Good idea? No? Yes? Tell me! Review! Now, excuse me while I enjoy my pickle!**


	79. Awkward!

**A/N: 'Nicky': HIII everybody!**

**Real Nicky: Gir! Remove that hologram right now! *Gir Removed Hologram and gives it to Nicky* Thank you. Now, I don't ow n Dib, Zim, or Monster High, but I do ow n all my OC's. Shadow Included. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Ugh. Last class of the day, last day of the school week, and I can't stand the boredom! Finally, the bell rang. Thank goodness! I grabbed my books and bolted to my locker.

When I closed my locker, I screamed. Shadow was standing there, a big smile on her face.

"Hello," She said.

"Shadow? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Remember a month ago? When you said that even I could go to this school?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I am now enrolled in Monster High, thanks to you!" Shadow said, "I told my Daddy about this place, and he said that if I could make one friend on my first day, I could stay in school for the rest of my school time! No more home schooling for me!"

I looked at her for a few seconds, laughed, and fell backwards, into the arms of Russell. Yeah. People found out about what Russell, Ness, Nancy, and Alex are, and now they're at Monster High. Wonderful, isn't it?

Russell helped me to my feet and said, " Alexis, are you okay..." Russell trailed off as he saw Shadow.

"Russell!" Shadow exclaimed, hugging him. Shadow was standing at seven feet tall, so I assumed it was a little odd for Russell to be hugged by a girl that was a little more than a foot taller than him.

I chuckled and Shadow let go of Russell and Shadow said, "It's very good to see you again!"

"You too Shadow. Oh, well, look at the time. Lex and I have to go. See you on Monday!" Russell exclaimed, pushing me away from Shadow and towards the exit of the school.

When we got home, Russell said, "She found us!?"

"No, more likely her father found me. I did get a few glimpses of him over the last few weeks. I was terrified he was going to try to kill me," I told him, "But, he was only watching me to see where I went to school, apparently."

Russell shrugged and I heard Nancy say, "What are you two doing?!"

I hadn't noticed how close Russell and I had gotten. My back was against the wall, and Russell was pressing me against it. Our lips were only half an inch apart. Russell's cheeks turned bright pink and I knew my eyes were just as pink.

"Hehe. Uh, nothing Nancy," Russell told her, separating from me. I got off of the wall and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah. Um. Bye," I said. I walked to my room and looked in the mirror. Yup. My eyes were bright pink. Oh great. I closed my eyes, shook my head, opened my eyes again, and saw my eyes were back to white. Thank Miyuki.

* * *

"Alexis?" Nancy asked, coming in my room a few hours later.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up from my book that's in Irken. I never actually got the hang of reading in English. It's easier in Irken. That's something I'm still, you know, working on.

"Do you, um, like Russell?" Nancy asked.

"Heck yeah! He's my best friend!" I told her.

"No. I mean, **like**, like," Nancy told me.

"Oh, well, um...I, uh, I do l-like him, b-but...uh, maybe," I said, my eyes most likely turning pink.

Nancy smiled wide and sat on the bed next to me. "I hear stutters and pauses Alexis. Answer my question. Do. You. Really. Like. Russell?" Nancy said.

"...Yes," I said quietly, "I really like Russell."

"Ha! I knew it!" Nancy exclaimed.

"What?! For how long?" I asked, knowing my eyes went bright pink.

"Some time. A few years now. Alex told me he kissed you," Nancy told me.

"That doesn't mean I like him," I told my robotic friend.

"Alex also told me you kissed him back," Nancy said.

"Dang it," I muttered.

"But, even so, I won't hold you back," Nancy told me.

"You wouldn't. I'm your Master," I told my S.I.R. unit.

"Mistress," Nancy corrected me.

"Whatever," I muttered, smiling.

Nancy walked out of my bed room and I heard a glass breaking and Alex screaming, "CRUD!"

I laughed and went back into my story.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Awkward...**

**Alexis: *Her eyes are bright pink* S-shut up!**

**Nicky: Well, I'm sorry Miss. Alien!**

**Alexis: Shut up! *Tackles Nicky***

**20 Minutes Later...**

**Alexis: And take that! *Punches Nicky* **

**Nicky: *Rubbing a bruise* And this chapter is also why I rated this story T. No curse words, just violence and romance most of the time. **

**Alex: Don't forget the awkward moments.**

**Nicky: ...Review!**


	80. Trip to Gravity Falls Part 1

**A/N: I still don't own Monster High, Dib, Zim, or Gravity Falls. I also don't own Alice. TheLSPDragon owns Alice. I still own Shadow, Russell, and Alexis and my other OC's.**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"Heath! Go away from me!" I exclaimed, "Or else!"

"You don't scare me anymore Alexis!" Heath said, "You don't carry out any threats you say!"

I grabbed my tazer out of my PAK and said, "If you don't stay away from me, I'll use this on you Burns." He got closer to me, and I put the cold metal against his skin. He got a large electric shock, and fell to the ground in pain. "I warned you Burns!" I told him.

I put my tazer back into my PAK and walked to Mad Science.

"Late for class again, eh, Alexis?" Draculaura asked as I sat at my sat just as the bell rung.

"Yep," I told her.

"Heath Burns again?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Alright Students," Bloodgood said walking into the room after twenty minutes of Mr. Hack talking, "We will be taking a trip to a town called Gravity Falls in one week."

The class cheered. "Where will we be staying?" I called out.

"We haven't planned that yet," Bloodgood said.

"Well, I have a house there, and we can stay there," I said.

"Oh?" Bloodgood asked.

"Yes. It's small, but I can expand it by next week to fit the entire class," I told her.

"Okay, then we can stay at your home," Bloodgood said, nodding. The class cheered again.

* * *

Two classes and a trip to Gravity Falls later, I was demolishing my house. Well, partially. The walls and roof was gone. I was replacing them with electronic walls. The walls would extent robotic arms to help around the house. I was also enlarging the house itself. It needs room if it wants to fit almost twenty people.

"Hello Alexis," Shadow said, appearing next to me. I screamed in fright and fell on my backside.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" I shouted as I got back to my feet.

"Sorry. It's a habit I got from my daddy," Shadow told me.

"It's fine," I muttered.

"What happened to your house? I liked it before when it was made of wood," Shadow told me.

I shrugged and kept working on my Irkenized home. I said, "I need to expand it enough to have everyone in Mr. Hack's class fit in here. Now, if you excuse me, I need to work on the underground levels."

I pushed a button and the elevator came out of the ground. The doors opened, I walked into it, the door closed, and the elevator sunk back into the ground so I could work on the rooms underground.

* * *

"Come on Heath! You're going to miss the bus!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Might as well," I muttered, lowering my sunglasses over my eyes, "It's almost a two hour trip to Gravity Falls. There are a lot of twists and turns to get there."

Heath got on the bus. There was an empty seat next to me. Heath saw it and started to walk towards me. Oh great. Luckily, Russell saw the empty spot and quickly changed seats to sit next to me. Heath frowned, and sat a seat in front of me. "Thanks Russell," I told him.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Russell asked.

I yawned and leaned my head against the window of the bus. I fell asleep very quickly.

**Russell's P.O.V.**

Alexis looks really cute when she sleeps, to tell you the truth. She doesn't make any noise, except for her breathing. She looks really peaceful.

Then, the bus jerked up, and Alexis's head hit against the window. Then she fell against me, and her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"Oh come on!" Heath said, making me look up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You get to sit next to her and she can lean against you? That's just unfair!" Heath exclaimed.

Abbey frowned and froze his mouth, making him shut up. 'Thank you,' I mouthed to her. Abbey nodded and faced forward again. Heath tried to get the ice off his mouth.

Alex tapped my arm and said, "Take care of Alexis."

"W-what? No! I-I don't-," I stuttered.

"It's fine. I know you like her, and will treat her right," Alex said with a smile.

I looked at Alexis and back to Alex. "I will," I said nodding.

"Good," Alex said.

Half an hour later, I had to wake Alexis up. "Hmm? What do you-Russell? Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, realizing that she was leaning on me. She got off me and said to the bus driver, "Just turn left of this next corner, and we'll be there!"

"Aw, what?" Heath asked when we got there, "This is just a stupid little shack!"

"Oh great. The ice melted," Draculaura said.

"Wonderful," I muttered.

Alexis walked drowsily to her shack. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Heath, this is more than just a little 'shack'. It is a wonder of technology."

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I unlocked my (now) more futuristic house and everyone from Mr. Hack's class and Bloodgood walked in. "Whoa," Clawdeen said, "Ghoul friend, how can you afford this?!"

"Oh, the shack before I fixed it was only about a hundred dollars a month," I said, "It still is. I just fixed it up a bit."

I showed everyone to their rooms. Everyone got their own. "And now you Heath," I said, "You get this room." I opened it and fire erupted from it.

"What is this?!" Heath exclaimed.

"Your room. Or as most people call it, the Underworld," I said, smiling.

"Man," Heath muttered, "But-"

I cut him off by kicking him into the room and then closing the door. Heath's screams could be heard throughout the house. I laughed at his pain and went back up the elevator. I got off it and walked into the kitchen. "Computer," I stated, "Please make me a sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and wheat bread."

"Yes Mistress," She said.

"Alexis!" Robecca Steam exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, "You are ordering around good machines like they are garbage!"

"No, I am not Robecca. I am an Irken invader. I have missions to carry out. I need my minions," I told her calmly.


	81. Trip To Gravity Falls Part 2

**A/N: I don't own Monster High or Gravity Falls. I also don't own Alice. TheLSPDragon owns Alice. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"And, in honor of you returning to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan said that he was going to throw a party! Five dollar admission," Dipper told me, handing me a paper.

"Okay. Thanks buddy," I said.

"And Grunkle Stan said that you could bring your friends," Mabel said, smiling wide. She was wearing a pink sweater with a feather on it. I smiled at my young friends and said, "Fine."

"Bye Alexis!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Later Mabel. Later Dipper," I said as they walked away.

"What was that about?" Bloodgood said, appearing behind me (and scaring me half to death).

"Oh, they're my friends Headmistress," I told her, "Are we able to squeeze in a party on Saturday?"

"That is everyone's free day, so it's up to them," Bloodgood told me.

I shrugged and nodded. "I'll go ask," I said walking away from the front door.

Twenty Minutes Later, everyone in Mr. Hack's class was sitting around in the living room. Heath was coughing up smoke.

"So what's this about?" Skelita asked.

"My friends in this town are throwing a party. They said I could bring my friends. You can come, you just have to hide that fact you're a monster. Any takers?" I asked.

Half the class declined, as they wouldn't be able to hide their monster features very well. The other half were a few of the girls, Heath (sadly), Deuce, Clawd, Alex, Russell, Nancy, and Ness.

* * *

A two days later, I was helping Frankie and Draculaura put on the makeup that would make them look (more or less) like humans. Frankie was smiling big at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So-o-o," Frankie said.

"So what?" I asked.

"Oh come on! Don't you have a boyfriend?" Draculaura asked.

"No, and I don't want one at the moment. The last guy I dated tried poisoning me. Good thing my brother caught him in the act," I said.

"Oh my ghoul! What did you do after that?" Frankie asked.

"Well, I was going to kill him. Then I remembered he was a ghost. Then I decided to resurrect him, re-kill him, and then kick him out of my house," I said.

"What did you do?" Draculaura asked.

"He disappeared before I could get to him. The little troll," I said, "Oh, no offence to trolls."

"It's cool Alexis!" I heard one of the trolls shout from downstairs.

"Alexis! Frankie! Draculaura!" I heard my brother shout from the top floor, "We're going in twenty minutes!"

"Ugh. Brothers," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Be lucky you only have one. Clawdeen has way more than you do," Draculaura told me.

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

* * *

Soon, my friends (and Heath) got to the Mystery Shack. "Remember Heath," I said, "No lighting up or burning anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Heath said.

"Alexis! Alex!" Mabel said, tackling me. I stumbled backwards but I didn't fall.

"Ah! Mabel!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Alexis!" Mabel exclaimed.

"It's good to see you Mabel, but I can't breathe," I told her. Mabel let go of me and I said, "Mabel, these are my friends from Monster High, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Deuce, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Clawd, Russell, Alex, Nancy, Shadow, and Ness. Everyone, this is Mabel Pines. She's cool."

"Nice to meet you," Mabel said smiling. Then she noticed Draculaura's fangs. She gasped and said, "Are you a...vampire?"

"What? No," Draculaura said.

"Draculaura, she knows about aliens and stuff," I told her, "You're cool around Mabel and her brother."

"And his girlfriend!" Mabel exclaimed.

"What?" I exclaimed, "No way! Dippy has a little girlfriend?"

"Yeah! Her name's Alice! Come on!" Mabel said, bringing us into the Mystery Shack.

Inside was a bunch of other people, Wendy, Stan, Soos, Dipper, and a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, braces, and very pale skin. My friends split up, leaving me alone.

Dipper saw me, smiled, and waved. I walked over to him and said, "Hi Dippy! Who's your friend? She's very pretty."

"This is my girlfriend," Dipper said, his face turning red, "Her name's Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alexis," She told me, "Mabel and Dipper have told me so much about you!"

"I haven't heard about you much," I told her, "But that's only because I haven't contacted anyone in this town lately."

"Then you're cool," Alice told me.

* * *

Two hours later, the music stopped suddenly. The DJ, Soos, said, "Oh, well, we're having technical problems."

"How's that?" Heath shouted.

"I dropped the CD," Soos said.

"Come on Soos! You don't have to just stop the music because of a broken CD!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah! Hey! How about Alexis sings while you get a new CD?" Russell called out.

"Say huh?" I asked.

"Yeah! I've heard you around school! You're awesome!" Shadow told me.

"Very," Frankie said.

"Yup," Clawdeen said.

"Ugh," Ghoulia said.

"Aw, Ghoulia, that was so sweet of you to say," I said.

"So you'll sing?" Draculaura asked.

"If I have a little help. Can you girls be my backup singers?" I asked my friends.

My ghoul friends, Alice, Mabel, and I walked on stage as Soos ran out to get another CD.

Three songs later, Soos was back. The rest of the night was pretty cool. We danced, Pacifica Northwest got drenched in fruit punch, and Alex finally found out Shadow was the girl from New York. Sure Alex was surprised (and thought that was a little creeper than anything to find out) but it was entertaining to see his face when he found out.

* * *

**A/N: I got bored, and MOON kept telling me to update, so THERE YOU GO! Happy now MOON? And I think the next chapter is the last one. My inspiration for this story if finally gone. All well. But, keep reading my other stories, even if you hate me for ending the story. BYE!**


	82. Tallest?

**A/N: Nicky: Okay, this is one of the last chapters of 'Invader Alexis'. I still don't own 'Monster High' or anyone from 'Invader Zim'. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

A week and two days later, we were back at Monster High. Another boring day was passing at Monster High when the **irken armada** arrived in front of Monster High. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Miss Invader! Please pay attention!" Mr. Lou Zarr told me.

"Yes Mr. Loser," I said.

"Lou Zarr," He told me, turning back to the board.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I asked to myself.

"No, you said loser," Russell whispered to me.

Bloodgood said over the loudspeaker, "Miss Irken, please-,"

"Invader Alexis, get down here. NOW," Red said, "Your tallest would like to speak with you."

"Oh fudge," I exclaimed.

I bolted to Bloodgood's office and opened the door. Standing there was Red and Purple. "Um. Good to see you again my tallest," I said.

"No, it's good to see you our tallest," Red and Purple said, "You now stand taller than us."

I looked at my size. I was taller than them. I've been growing, and I didn't even notice it. I blinked several times. "Say what? I-I'm the tallest now?" I asked, "No, no. It can't be."

Red and Purple turned off their hover belts. They dropped three inches to the ground, and I was now standing six inches taller than them.

"I don't believe it either," Red muttered.

"But it's true," Purple sighed.

They got on their knees and bowed down to me. "Well, this is news to me," Bloodgood said.

"Ditto," I said, "And now, I'm the youngest tallest ever." Red and Purple got to their feet.

The three of us walked out of Bloodgood's office just as the last bell of the day rang. "Now, my tallest, you're going to have to come back to Irk. You need to rule now," Red told me.

"Yeah. Okay," I said, "There are just a few things I have to do here on Earth."

"Yes my tallest," Purple said.

I went to my locker and started to empty it out. As I got to my last few books, Shadow came to me and said, "Who are they, and what are you doing?"

"These are my friends, Red and Purple. I'm their tallest now, so I have to go back to Irk now," I told my tall friend, "I'll miss you Shadow."

Shadow's eyes watered and she hugged me. "I'll miss you!" She exclaimed.

"I know you will! Now please put me down! You're killing me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry!" Shadow said, letting go of me.

I dropped to my feet and said, "Goodbye Shadow. I'll miss you and everyone at Monster High."

I walked out of the school with Red and Purple. "Alexis!" Russell called. I turned and saw Russell running towards me.

He stopped a few feet from me. "Where, where are you going?" Russell asked.

"Irk," I said, "To my planet. I need to go now. I'm the tallest now."

Russell's eyes watered, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist. I whispered, "We'll see each other again Russell. I promise you that." I pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes.

He said, "But-,"

I kissed him right on the lips. We stayed in that position for almost three minutes before Purple cleared his throat. Russell and I pulled away from each other and I whispered, "I love you so much Russell Skellington. Don't forget that."

Russell smiled wide and said, "I love you Invader Alexis."

I kissed him again and then pulled away from Russell. I got on the ship with Red and Purple and waved goodbye to everyone. Nancy had jumped onto the ship, and said to me, "I'm coming with you! I'm your S.I.R. Unit, and I must protect you!"

I nodded at my Unit and the walkpath to the Armada closed. "Set a course for Irk," I announced to my new crew members.

One of the pilots nodded at me. "Yes my new tallest," He said.

* * *

**A/N: THERE WILL BE MORE! I promise you. Gir, this chapter is dedicated to you, as you read my entire story in a day. Thanks for that, by the way. Not a lot of people do it. Now, Review! Later. **


	83. Immortailty

**A/N: I don't own Monster High or Invader Zim, as I'm getting more into the irken species. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Two Irk years and one earth year later, my thumbs had gotten cut off (which I can strangely grow back), and I now wore a white outfit like the one my ex-tallest used to wear. I had grown up. I am kind to the short Irkens, and I gave back all the other alien's planets back to them. They actually like me better than Red and Purple, and we haven't gone back to war.

I looked at the picture sitting next to my Irken bed. A picture of Alex, Russell, Ness, Shadow, Nancy, and me. I missed them so much. Nancy entered my room. After we got back to Irk, I made her taller, so now she was only three inches shorter than me.

"I miss them too Mistress," Nancy said, nodding.

"I hope they're okay," I muttered.

* * *

**Russell's P.O.V.**

Twenty one years had passed since Alexis left. I've only gotten older by five human years, making me about twenty two. Once I hit twenty six, I'll stop aging and be immortal.

Last year I wrote a book about Alexis, her brother, and every kind and caring person in history. It was called, _'Famous People_'. It just explained Alexis and her brothers lives in a nutshell, as well as the other famous people.

"Alex," I called, "Is your Voot Cruiser done yet?"

"Um, almost. Just a few more things," Alex said. He had only gotten older by three years too. I nodded and sat down next to Shadow.

A few minutes later, Alex's ship was done. "There," Alex said, "Now you can go see your girlfriend in space. I just hope she hasn't taken a mate yet."

I felt sick at his comment. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Once an independent female hits twenty on our planet, she has to have a mate. It was set up by Tallest Miyuki. She wanted a mate at twenty, but died before she could get one," Alex said chuckling, "Ironic really."

I got into the ship and Alex said, "Remember all the lessons?"

"Yeah," I said. He's been teaching me to read and write in Irken.

I started up the Voot Cruiser and it crashed through the roof of the garage. "Sorry!" I shouted.

"Eh, no problem," Alex said, "See you later!"

"Bye!" I shouted as the space craft flew into space.

* * *

***Six Months Later***

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"My tallest!" A pilot shouted. I screamed in terror and the book I was reading flung out of my hands. I glared at the pilot and he said, "I'm sorry my tallest."

"It's fine. What would you like?" I asked.

"There's an unidentified Voot Cruiser in orbit around the armada," The pilot told me.

"Ready the lasers," I said, "The safety of the crew is more important than anything else." I didn't want a possibly stolen Cruiser hurting me or anyone on board the armada.

Then a transmission appeared on the giant screen in the room. "My tallest, what should we do?" The irken sitting next to the one who scared me asked.

"Answer it. Maliki, get two of the best guards ready in case of an attack," I said to the irken solder.

She nodded and ran off. Then, a white haired male appeared on screen. "Russell?!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Alexis!" Russell exclaimed smiling. I really did miss his smile.

"I-I how did, and with the cruiser!" I exclaimed happily. I was so excited, I fainted.

"My tallest!" A navigator exclaimed. He helped me back to my feet and said, "Are you okay my tallest?"

"Y-yeah," I said, "Just a bit dizzy."

After I was back on my feet (sort of, I had the hover belt on) I said, "How, Russell Skellington, are you here?!"

"Your brother. Did you know he could build an entire voot cruiser by hand?" He asked.

"Yes! Everyone does!" I exclaimed, "Am I right?"

The entire crew in this room nodded their heads and a helpful technician said, "Should I let him on board my tallest?"

"Yes! Yes! Do it!" I exclaimed bouncing slightly.

A few minutes later, Russell was on board the armada. I hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed.

He was taller than me, so a irken guard tugged in my robe. I broke the hug with Russell and stood over the guard. "Yes?" I asked.

"My tallest," He said, gulping, "Do we obey him too?"

"Do you obey him too?" I muttered, smoothing down my antenna. I took a Monie with my face on it out of my pocket and tossed it up in the air. I caught it and said, "Heads you listen to him, tails you don't have to."

I tossed the coin in the air again, caught it, and flipped it onto the top of my other hand. I removed my hand and saw tails. "You don't have to listen to him," I said, shaking my head.

* * *

A few hours later, I was reading a book in my room. I glanced up for a few seconds and saw Russell asleep in the chair across from me. He mumbled a few things, and I smiled lightly at him.

"Mistress?" Nancy whispered coming in the room.

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"He's going to have to leave sometime," Nancy told me.

I sighed and said, "Nancy, I'm twenty one. I know that I have to let go of people I love sometime or another. I just want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"Alexis, I asked the crew how much they like you," Nancy told me.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, they want you to live and be tallest forever, so I asked the scientist to make a special potion for you," Nancy smiled.

"What kind of potion?" I asked.

"Immortality potion," Nancy muttered.

"Huh? Nancy, I know our scientists are smart, but they can't be that smart, can they?" I asked.

"Well, they got smarter over the years, so," Nancy stuck her tongue at me.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. I put the book down and soon fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

**Nancy's P.O.V.**

I smiled at my sleeping mistress. Then I took the immortality potion from my head. It was in a needle. The scientists gave me direct orders not to wake her up while I injected it, or they'd dismantle me. The people of Irk needed my mistress around for a long time, and that isn't just in my opinion. Every irken agrees with me. Heck, even the Control Brain agrees with me!

I injected the potion into Alexis and smiled at the work I had done. Nothing in the universe could kill her now.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Why can't I finish this story!? Oh, wait, this IS the last chapter. Hehe. But, if you want some more Invader Alexis and Russell, read my story about adventure time. It'll tell what happens later in Alexis's life and such. Bye!**


	84. Author's Note

**Okay! Okay! I'm writing a sequel with Adventure Time in it! It's where my OC's Brenda, Brady, Alexis, and Russell meet! You have to read 'Human Time!' to understand it through! So please read and review!**


End file.
